Rising of Lord Voldemort
by Mesmerizing Ducks
Summary: Nineteen years later...Voldemort is back. Ready to rise back to power, Voldemort tries to find a different way to regain his old status as the Dark Lord - from within the Ministry itself. Meanwhile, Albus Potter is starting Hogwarts. He isn't expecting any exciting adventures like his father had but somehow Hogwarts always finds a way to make things interesting.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. We all know who does. **

The clock struck midnight. Colourful smoke rose up magnificently in artistic swirls from the small, country-side house. However, no muggle could see the amazing beauty for Nigel Browndragon had cast a complicated charm upon his home.

Even though Nigel's home was far away from any muggle road, town or city, the smoke could surely be seen from miles away. Yet, because of the complex spell which took him days to complete, the smoke was not visible to the non-magical eye.

One would most certainly wonder what Nigel Browndragon was doing at the dead of night. One may in fact, be intrigued as to what exactly the strange smoke was. Of course, no muggle could tell you but even the majority of wizards would not be able to make it out. It would take a very clever wizard to uncover this mystery. Perhaps a wizard like Albus Dumbledore. If only he was still alive.

What _would_ Professor Dumbledore say? His suspicions were very, always nearly correct. And if he were correct this time, he may say something like the following…

If Nigel Browndragon was to be encountered by muggles they would describe him as a 'Mad Scientist'. Of course, he is magical and much prefers the use of 'Crazed Potioneer'. But what was he doing at this ungodly hour? Well, Nigel Browndragon was a supporter of Lord Voldemort and for the last nineteen years has been trying to bring him back.

This is where you may have just said: Hold the Press! What?

Good question.

Nigel Browndragon had never been a death eater himself, living his whole life at the country-side. It's where he grew up and was home schooled. But even then, he knew all about Voldemort. He knew all about the battles that had taken place and the people who had been involved. If he had not been home-schooled and gone to Hogwarts he would have surely be placed in Slytherin. Although Ravenclaw was also a fitting choice as Nigel's cleverness and creativity was exceptionally extraordinary.

Basically, Nigel was a supporter of Lord Voldemort. Once he had discovered as much of the dark Lord as he could after his death, Nigel set to work immediately. He was determined to bring back the Dark Lord. After all, the dark lord was dead but not quite on the other side. Just in limbo.

If someone were to look inside his home this very moment and managed to see through the thick smoke, they would see something rather shocking. The smoke was rising out of the cauldron, reaching the roof and roaming until it located the open windows. Nigel was running around the room, chucking different ingredients into the concoction, mumbling to himself. He was an old man, reaching the end of his life. There was little hair on his head, but the grey ones that did exist stuck out in every direction. He was tall and thin, fitting for a stereotypical 'mad scientist' image. He wore spectacles over his crazed, blue eyes.

Suddenly, there was a loud pop and an incredibly large bubble had burst in the potion. Nigel grinned manically revealing yellow, chipped teeth. He then went over to the cauldron and stuck his hands into the thick paste looking potion. His hands then started to come out, all covered in the sticky substance. Something else was coming out. First a head, covered in black, mattered hair, and then followed by a torso. The rest of Nigel's arm and hands came out, which were supporting under the things arms. Finally, Nigel had pulled out a full human body. The body was naked and covered in the thick, paste-like potion and they weren't moving. It appeared to be a young boy around the age of 16.

Nigel ran to the other side of the room and pulled a large cloak out of a draw and ran back over to the boy. He wrapped the dark cloak around the unconscious body.

Now if one Albus Dumbledore had been standing in that room and looked closely at this persons face, he would immediately recognise the unconscious person. He would recognise his old student, the one who would dominate and slaughter innocents. The student whose name he had created for himself would be feared for long after he was gone.

Nigel was laughing raucously as he discovered the boy was indeed alive. His plan had worked.

Lord Voldemort was back.

**A/N: I know the Prologue is short, but chapters will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 1: Future Allies

**A/N: Yay! Finally! Chapter one is here! I guess I don't have a very good excuse for why it took so long to get the first chapter actually up, so I'm very sorry. But here it is! I had asked a couple of friends to edit it for spelling and grammatical errors (my grammar's a little dodgy). But then they never sent me what they edited back. Anyway, I found someone who could do it quickly. So, a big, HUGE thank you to Angelalexandra for editing this! **

**This chapters probably a lot longer than my other chapters are going to be. I was aiming for 3,000 words and it ended up 6,000. God Dammit! =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I would never say that I do because everyone would know I was lying.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Future Allies<strong>

A scarlet train travelled through the country side in bright daylight. Steam rose out of its chimney and travelled along the top of the train before rising up and evaporating into the sky. Inside, the train contained many excited students. They were all heading to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

But of course, amongst all the students there were the nervous first years whom were possibly the most excited of all.

A certain compartment had two children whom went by the names of Rose Weasley and Albus Severus Potter.

Rose Weasley had bushy, red hair, brown eyes and skin covered with freckles.

Albus Potter looked much like the famed Harry Potter, but with lighter hair and didn't have glasses or possessed the scar.

"What do you think Hogwarts is going to be like?" Albus asked casually. He was possibly more nervous than his cousin, but he hid his feelings quite well.

"It's going to be so great!" Rose said bouncing up and down excitedly. Albus wished she would stay still. "I really want to get into Gryffindor," Rose added, "I mean, that's where everyone else got into!"

Albus replied with just a nod and went to looking back outside at the lush green grass and the hills in the horizon. He thought back to his words his father had said.

Albus had been worried that he would be placed into Slytherin and told his father so. But, Albus had been named after a Slytherin – one of the bravest wizards his father had ever known.

So, if he were in Slytherin the house would gain a great student.

He had felt better after his father's words. In fact, so much better that he wouldn't mind being placed into Slytherin at all. He was even considering choosing it over Gryffindor.

_No,_ he decided. He would let the hat decide, the hat will make the final decision.

Albus looked in Rose's direction and noticed she was still bobbing up and down.

"Could you-," Albus was going to ask her to stop, but they were interrupted by the compartment door opening.

"Excuse me," It was a first year and an incredibly shy one no doubt. He spoke incredibly softly and was fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He was a lanky boy with chestnut hair which was perhaps a little long for a boy. He had dark eyes and tanned skin and wore casual jeans and a red shirt.

"Can I sit here?" The boy asked, "everywhere else seems…full."

The two cousins shared a look and then looked back at the boy.

"Sure," Rose replied and smiled encouragingly at him. The boy smiled back and took the seat in the corner right next to the compartment door. It also happened to be the furthest he could possibly sit away from Albus and Rose.

"You can move in closer," Rose said looking slightly amused, "we don't bite."

The boy looked at Rose for a moment with a look of what seemed like fear before scooting closer a little.

"I'm Albus Potter by the way," Albus said to the boy.

"I'm Tim Sanders," he replied and gave Albus a small smile before looking down at the ground again.

"I'm Rose Weasley," Rose told him.

"It-It's nice to meet you," Tim stuttered a little at the beginning of his sentence. He was still looking at the ground though.

"Are you muggle born?" Albus asked him.

Tom looked like he went a little pink in the face and then nodded, "Some other older students asked me that question and then said I would be useless."

"Who said that?" Rose asked in horror, "that's not true. My mother's muggle born and she was the best in her grade."

"Yeah, don't worry," Albus told Tim, "Rose and I have grown up around the wizard world and neither of us have done a spot of magic with any wand."

"Well, I did do a little bit of practise," Rose confessed as she pulled her wand out of her pocket.

"That's only because you're an overachiever," Albus replied with a grin. Rose always liked to look smart, quite like his Aunt Hermione.

Tim's eyes were on the wand and he stared at it eagerly.

Rose noticed his gaze and grinned. She pointed her wand towards Albus' owl cage.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she said, swishing and flicking her wand. The cage hovered in thin air for a moment before Rose put it down. Tim smiled and gasped in amazement.

"It's very simple," Rose told him, "so don't worry."

"I decided to read a few of the books about Hogwarts," Tim said quietly, "but I'd like to know more about the houses."

As soon as he said this, Rose instantly started a huge lecture about each house and its history and founder. Albus, who had no interest whatsoever, quickly went back to day dreaming. Perhaps he should just become a Slytherin to spite James, he thought.

"Al!"

Albus snapped out of his thoughts and stared at Rose wide-eyed. She had been waving her hand in front of his face trying to get his attention. What had she been saying?

"Don't you ever listen?" Rose asked but before he could reply she continued, "Tim asked if you're related to Harry Potter."

"Oh," Albus said in realisation and turned to face Tim, "yeah, he's my father."

"Fab!" Tim exclaimed. He stared at Albus in awe.

Albus raised his eyebrow in confusion and interest. Tim seemed very confident talking with them now.

Tim then looked at Rose, "and you're cousins right?"

"Yeah," Rose replied, "but through my father's and Albus' mother's side. So I'm not technically related to Harry Potter. My parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"But they're his friends!" Tim stated, "That is so fab! I wish I had a family as awesome as yours!"

"What do your parents do?" Albus asked in interest.

"Well, they're hardly fighting dark wizards since they're muggles. My father's a police officer and my mother's a doctor," Tim exclaimed, looking slightly embarrassed.

Rose smiled, "That's amazing!"

Albus, personally, couldn't quite see how it was amazing. However, he kept quiet as Rose continued.

"You're father still fighting bad guys and your mother's saving lives. That's pretty cool!"

Albus rolled his eyes and looked back out the window and Rose and Tim continued their conversation.

Half an hour passed and Albus occasionally came back in to join the conversation. He was talking about being named after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape when James walked in.

"That's so awesome!" Tim had replied when Albus talked about his name sakes.

James had, at that point, just opened the door and heard what Tim said. Trying to be clever, James said, "I know I am! But who are you?"

Albus rolled his eyes as his brother had come in. Rose looked at her older cousin with disapproval, but didn't say anything.

"Sorry?" Tim asked staring at James perplexed.

"The names James Sirius Potter," James said and walked up to Tim, "The most amazing, if I do say so myself, Potter child to ever exist. Everyone just cowers at my awesomeness!" James put his hand out and Tim took it and the two shook.

"I'm Tim Sanders," Tim told him quietly.

"Bravo!" James said and started to clap.

Albus put his hand over his face with embarrassment. Why did James have to act like that?

"What's wrong, Al?" James asked grinning. He sat down next to his brother and moved Albus' hand away from his face and then gasped and said in a playful manner, "Dear me! You're red as a tomato! Did someone jinx you?"

"I'll jinx _you_ if you don't leave," Albus said, however he didn't say it in as much as a playful manner as his older brother had.

"The problem is," James said standing up and scratched his head, pretending to be in deep thought, "You don't know any jinxes!" he said dramatically. He threw his hands out, nearly hitting Albus, and jumped up then ran out of the compartment laughing wildly.

"What an idiot," Rose said watching as the older boy ran out.

Tim didn't reply but just looked at Albus and Rose with an expression asking if James was right in the head.

"I think there's something wrong with him," Albus answered to Tim's unasked question and Tim just nodded.

Suddenly, Albus noticed James' face pop into the compartment.

"What now?" Albus asked, annoyed.

"So, I guess you're getting into Slytherin?" James asked and grinned lively. Albus' only reaction was to stand up and pull out his wand. Though he didn't know any spells, it still sent his brother away in a flash. Albus sat down again and huffed.

Rose rolled her eyes at James' actions, "as I said just then – What an idiot!"

Albus completely agreed with his cousin.

* * *

><p>Harry gasped in pain and his hand shot up to his scar. Emotions swarmed through him: fear, surprise and for some strange reason, a malicious happiness. Everything around him seemed to blur together: objects, people and voices. He stumbled slightly backwards and then everything became clear once again. Harry attempted to regain his balance, but he kept wavering a little.<p>

"Harry!" Ginny, Ron and Hermione all yelled out in surprise and fear as they noticed him stumble.

"I'm fine," Harry said, quickly regaining his balance and he stopped swaying from side to side for a moment.

"You okay, dad?" Lily asked.

Harry looked at Lily and nodded. He was too astonished to say anything and then he looked at Ginny.

"Was that your...?" Ginny couldn't finish the sentence, the fear in her face was clear. Lily noticed her mother's fear and looked back towards her father, incredibly concerned.

"No…I don't know," Harry replied, "it's not like the scar pain."

Ginny put her hand up to her husband's forehead, "you're burning up." Her fear instantly left and her face spread with relief and she grinned at him. Ginny was glad it wasn't his scar.

Harry was just confused, "but it wasn't a normal headache either."

"Maybe you were just being paranoid," Hermione said, "but I suggest if you're burning up you get something to help the fever."

"Do you think you could whip up something?" Harry asked, putting his hand to his forehead. He was only now starting to get a piercing headache.

Hermione nodded, "absolutely. Let's go to your place."

Ginny helped support her husband as they walked out of the platform. Ginny and Ron continued talking like everything was fine. However, Hermione looked deep in thought and shot confusing glances towards Harry. Lily and Hugo walked behind their parents talking about Hogwarts as they walked through the brick wall.

They arrived outside into the car park and Ginny put Harry into the front passenger's seat.

"I'll drive," Ginny said as Lily got into the back. Ron had parked nearby and they all went into their car as Ginny got into the driver's seat. She started the car and drove onto the road. Ron was driving right behind them as they left to go to the Potter house.

Harry felt as though he was only getting worse. And to top it off, he was still worried. Why had his scar hurt like that? _Had _he imagined it or did it really happen? Harry put his head in his hands, unable to get his thoughts away from the painful headache.

* * *

><p>"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The trolley lady asked as she walked up with the cart filled with a vast amount of lollies. Albus swore that whoever was in charge of the food just went to Honeydukes and grabbed whole armfuls of their things and threw them onto the trolley.<p>

Albus picked out quite a few different things, not really knowing what he wanted. "Thank you," he said as he paid the trolley lady and then sat back down on his seat and spread the sweets out along the seat.

"What's this?" Tim asked curiously, taking a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans.

"They're like jellybeans," Rose explained, "only that there's every single flavour you can imagine. Like chocolate, strawberry or vanilla."

"But then you've got the bad stuff," Albus said as he opened one of the bertie botts boxes and took one of the beans. He twisted his face in disgust, "like tripe. Yuk!"

"Or Spinach, or broccoli and even liver," Rose said as she watched her cousin in amusement.

Tim, being brave, took one out of the box and tried it. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "pepper."

Rose took one out of the box Tim had and plopped it in her mouth, "chocolate," she said with a grin of triumph.

"Remember Uncle George claimed he got a boogie flavoured one once?" Albus reminded his cousin.

Rose giggled and nodded, "I don't believe him!"

Albus put the box down and then grabbed a chocolate frog. He un-wrapped it and took a bite of the frog's head and looked at the card. "Uncle Ron," Albus said and threw the card at Rose.

"What?" Rose asked in confusion and then looked at the card herself. "Why would I want a card of my father? I already have one."

"What is it?" Tim asked in confusion. Rose passed him the card.

"It's a chocolate frog card," Albus said, "you're supposed to collect them. That's my uncle Ron."

"My dad," Rose replied.

Tim looked at the card and read the description out loud.

"_Is best known for helping to defeat the dark wizard Lord Voldemort, Ron Weasley is also Harry Potter's long time best friend and known __for __revolutionising the Ministry of Magic. He is currently married to Hermione Granger, with two children and is a successful Auror. He loves to play chess in his spare time."_

"Dad loves chess. He's really good," Rose said.

Albus laughed, "yeah, I remember this-," The compartment door suddenly opened, interrupting Albus mid-sentence. His mouth was still hanging open as he looked over to see who had rudely interrupted him. Albus closed his mouth and realised it was Scorpius Malfoy, the boy his Uncle Ron had pointed out earlier at the train station.

Albus' first reaction to Scorpius was that he looked a bit like a rich prat. He had expensive clothing which was all black. His blonde hair was pulled back and he had a pointy chin and grey eyes. He had a look of annoyance on his pale face.

"Sorry," he said quickly as he shot quick glances at the three people in the compartment, "didn't know someone was in here."

He was about to close the door, but Albus quickly blurted out, "you can join us if you want."

Scorpius looked at Albus with a look of shock and confusion. Albus noticed his eyes waver at the whole bunch of candy beside him. The blonde boy appeared tempted and Albus looked at him hopefully.

"No thanks," Scorpius said after a moment towards Albus before closing the door.

Albus, annoyed, stood up and headed towards the compartment door.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"Nowhere, I'll be back." Albus exited the compartment and looked left, then right and noticed Scorpius walking across the corridor.

"Looking for someone?" Albus said loudly towards him. Scorpius spun around and then gave Albus a glare.

"So what if I am?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Albus sauntered over. He put his hands in his pockets and gave a shrug, "just wondering if I could help. Or maybe you're not looking for anyone and I somehow offended you?"

Scorpius folded his arms and glared at Albus, "I don't need help. I'm just looking for my friend."

"Okay then," Albus said and took a hand out of his pocket, "I'm Albus Potter, by the way." He offered his hand.

Scorpius looked at his hand doubtfully for a moment and then took it and they shook, "Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius then turned around and walked off, but Albus quickly followed him. "Excited to be going to Hogwarts?" Albus asked him attempting to try and walk next to him, but Scorpius stood right in the middle of the corridor and didn't move to the side.

"Not really," Scorpius replied. He then stopped and turned to face Albus, "why are you following me?" He demanded.

Albus gave a shrug, "Maybe I'm trying to start conversation?"

"Maybe you're trying to be annoying," Scorpius snapped.

Albus sighed, "Look, I didn't mean to annoy you. It's just our father's didn't get along and I don't want to repeat history."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "you're doing pretty badly at the moment." He said it in a more amused manner than anything else.

Albus laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry for annoying you. I'll go." Albus turned around and took a couple of steps back to the compartment when Scorpius called him back.

"Oi, Potter!"

Albus turned around to face Scorpius.

"If you want to be friends, you should try a little harder than that," Scorpius said.

Albus grinned, "Well I didn't want to annoy you."

"I'm looking for my friend Vince, if you want to help," Scorpius told him, "he disappeared on me."

Albus walked back over to Scorpius, laughing, "Disappeared on you?"

Scorpius chuckled, "Yeah, guess he did."

"What's this Vince look like and where do you think he ran off to?" Albus asked as the two boys started to walk along the corridor, this time side by side.

"Big and stupid," Scorpius replied.

"That's not very nice," Albus pointed out and wondered why someone could be so rude about their friend to a person they barely knew.

Scorpius shrugged, "Don't know what else to say. Broad shoulders? Abnormally small eyes?"

"That's a start," Albus said happily as Scorpius described his friend. Albus hadn't been looking ahead and nearly ended up smashing into someone who suddenly walked out of a compartment.

"Al!" the person exclaimed and Albus looked up at their face and noticed it was his brother. Albus sighed in frustration.

"What are you doing with this?" James asked his younger brother and pointed at Scorpius. He had a look of revulsion on his face.

"'This' has a name you know?" Scorpius said, scowling at James.

"James, this is Scorpius," Albus decided to ignore the rude exchange which just happened. "And Scorpius, this is my older brother James."

The two death glared each other and Albus stood between them with a look of annoyance.

"I'm helping Scorpius find his friend," Albus said after a moment of silence. He crossed his arms and looked at his brother in disapproval.

"Right," James said, still glaring at Scorpius.

"Do you want to help?" Albus asked his older brother curiously, but James didn't reply. Albus swung his arm around Scorpius' shoulder and side stepped around James. "See you around," he said to his brother who was still glaring at Scorpius as they walked off.

"What's his problem?" Scorpius asked.

"No idea," Albus said, but he then felt a force pull him away from Scorpius. James had grabbed Albus by the collar and pulled him away.

"Go away, Malfoy," James spat at Scorpius. Scorpius looked like he was about to retort back, but Albus beat him to it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Albus asked angrily.

"Nothing," James said coolly and still holding onto Albus' collar, pulled him away even further away from Scorpius.

James pulled him into a random compartment with people Albus didn't know.

"What the hell are you thinking?" James asked Albus. "Don't fraternise with the enemy!"

"Fraternise with the _enemy_! I was making friends, James!" Albus yelled at him.

"Well you're bad at making friends then," James barked.

Albus rolled his eyes. He then turned around and left the compartment, not wanting to put up with his brother any longer. Albus looked down the corridors, but didn't see Scorpius anywhere, so he angrily went back to his original compartment.

"You okay?" Rose asked, noticing her cousin's annoyance as he sat down furiously.

Albus shot an annoyed look at her, but didn't reply. "Fine," he replied coldly after a moment. He grabbed a pumpkin pastry, "I was just making friends."

* * *

><p>Albus had just finished changing into his robes when the train stopped at Hogsmeade Station. He stepped out of the compartment, along with Rose and Tim, only to step into a crowd of people. Albus hated crowds. People always pushed each other everywhere and didn't bother watching where they were going. Not to mention they always moved especially slowly. It just made him frustrated.<p>

When Albus finally managed to get out of the train, he noticed Hagrid in the distance. Of course, being as big as he was, Hagrid was very noticeable.

"Firs' years over here!" Albus heard him shout, so he went over there. Albus spotted Scorpius standing with a boy who must be Vince.

"Hey Scorpius," Albus said walking over to him, "Sorry about before, my brother's an ass."

Scorpius smirked, "Too true. But that's okay. This is Vincent Goyle by the way." He gestured to his friend.

Scorpius had been right before: Vince was pretty ugly. He also did look kind of stupid. Vince did have broad shoulders and small eyes which made him look rather deranged and deadly.

"Albus Potter," Albus offered his hand to Vince. Vince shook it and grunted something incoherent.

"Al!" Rose called out from behind him and Albus turned around to face his cousin. Rose gestured towards Hagrid who had started walking and the other first years following him. Albus, Scorpius and Vince quickly caught up with the group.

"You'll get yer firs' glimpse of Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid said as they followed him down a steep, narrow path. There was a boy in front of Albus who seemed to keep tripping as they went down, so Albus kept helping him up. The other first years would laugh at him though.

"You should stop making a fool of yourself, Rosier," Scorpius smirked as the boy tripped again just as they were about to go around the corner. Albus was about to help him up again, but Scorpius, who wanted to show that he had just been joking, helped the boy up instead.

"Friend of yours?" Albus asked him.

"Rigel Rosier," Scorpius said as Rosier disappeared from sight, "I know him outside of school."

The two boys went around the corner and gasped.

"This is so Fab!" Albus heard Tim say from somewhere in the crowd.

"It was destroyed during the battle of Hogwarts," Albus heard Rose say, "but it rebuilt itself to look exactly the same."

The castle stood grandly in the middle of an island. It could easily be seen that it had been built with magic. Each level and the towers and turrets seemed to be supported by magic. All the windows of the castle had lights beaming out of them.

"Now, all of ya step into a boat," Hagrid boomed at them, "No more than four people at a time."

Albus considered taking a boat with Rose and Tim, but Scorpius slapped him lightly on his arm to get his attention.

"Coming?" Scorpius asked him.

Albus grinned, "Sure."

Scorpius, Albus and Vince stepped into one of the boats. Rigel, the boy who had kept tripping, looked a little lost.

"Rigel!" Albus called over at him. Rigel looked into his direction with a confused look. Albus gestured him to come over and he suddenly got a gleefully expression and joined them in the boat. Albus helped him to make sure he wouldn't trip into the water.

The boats then started to move magically as soon as everyone was ready. It sailed across the still, dark waters of the lake. After a while, they came through a dark tunnel and reached an underground harbour. Everyone got out of the boats and the crowd of first years went through the tunnel. They stopped right outside the large front doors of the castle.

Hagrid knocked. The sound echoed and Albus wouldn't be surprised if the entire school had heard it. The doors then opened and Neville Longbottom stood at the entrance.

"Kids all here Nev-I mean, Professor Longbottom."

"Thanks Hagrid," Neville beamed at Hagrid and looked at all the nervous first years with a smile, "follow me, please."

Everyone followed Professor Longbottom through the entrance hall. The first years were quiet as they looked around at the amazing sight. The stone walls reached up so high that Albus couldn't even see the ceiling. The walls were lit with flaming torches and on the walls names were clearly etched across it. Albus knew that they were the names of the people who had died at the battle of Hogwarts. There was also a very large marble staircase. However, they didn't go up the staircase. Instead they went over to the right, where there was another set of large doors.

Professor Longbottom turned to face everyone.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" He announced cheerfully, "The start of term feast is going to begin shortly. However, before you can eat you need to be sorted into a house by the sorting hat. Don't be frightened by it, all you have to do is put it on your head. Now, while you are here your house will be like a family. You will have classes with them, sleep in house dormitories and hang out in the common rooms. The houses are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. This meaning that one house is no better than another. Remember, your triumphs will earn you points and rule-breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with most points wins the house cup."

He paused for a moment as his eyes swept over the first years, "I suggest you smarten yourselves up while you are waiting. I will return in a minute."

As soon as he left, whispers erupted amongst everyone. Albus could tell by people's tones and voices that some were nervous, excited and even frightened.

"What house would you like to be in?" Scorpius whispered to Albus.

"I dunno," Albus replied, "I'll leave it for the hat."

"I'm gonna be in Slytherin. If I'm not, I'll be disowned by my mother," Albus heard Rigel say from behind him.

"This is so exciting," He heard Rose say from beside him. Albus gave a brisk nod in reply, but didn't say anything. He was worried he was going to be sick.

Professor Longbottom came back and everyone hushed quickly.

"Everything's ready," He said, "Everyone please get into one line and follow me."

Everyone scurried into a line. Albus ended up behind Rose and in front of Scorpius. The doors then opened and they entered the great hall.

Albus had heard all about the great hall, of course, but he never really imagined it looked anything like it did. The place was huge with hundreds, possibly thousands, of candles floating mid-air. Albus looked up at the roof and noticed it did indeed appear to be enchanted to look like the sky. However, it was hard to believe there was a roof there in the first place. There were four long tables, each one for each house and one long table at the front where the professors were sitting. In the middle sat the headmistress, Professor Aurora Sinistra.

As they reached the front, they stopped and the first years surrounded a stool. A ragged, pointed wizard's hat was on it. Albus assumed it must be the sorting hat. The great hall fell silent almost immediately and one of the rims on the hat ripped open. It started to sing:

"Over a thousand years ago  
>when I was created,<br>there were four different founders  
>now who are all quite out-dated.<p>

They started this amazing school  
>but different sorts they wanted.<br>Slytherin, for example,  
>the ambitious was what he hunted.<p>

But Gryffindor loved bravery,  
>thus search for the bold he did.<br>And Ravenclaw was terribly smart  
>so the smartest was what she would teach<p>

And Hufflepuff the kindest  
>said she'd take the rest.<br>So Hogwarts School started  
>and now it's one of the best.<p>

So put me on to find,  
>to see where you belong.<br>For I shout it out now that the founders are gone."

It finished singing and the whole room erupted into applause. Albus was dumbstruck though. No one had told him the hat actually sang.

"When I call your name, I would like you to come forward and put the hat on," Professor Longbottom said as he opened up a scroll. He called out the first name.

"Adams, Angelica."

A small, brunette girl slowly walked up to the stool. As she sat down she looked nervous. Nearly her whole head was covered by the hat as it was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF," the hat shouted a few seconds later. The hat was taken off and the girl happily ran down to the Hufflepuff table who were cheering.

Albus was feeling sick so he looked down at the ground and took deep breathes. He didn't listen to what was happening. However, his head immediately perked up when he heard Scorpius' name.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Scorpius went up the stool. He looked rather frightened as the hat was placed on his head. It was only there for about a second when it yelled out "SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius immediately got up and went down to the applauding Slytherin table.

There were a few more names and Albus was immediately called after Patel, Jessica made it into Ravenclaw.

"Potter, Albus."

Albus' legs were shaking a little as he forced himself up. He tried not to puke everywhere even though he felt like he would. The hat was put onto his head.

"Ah! Another Potter," The hat exclaimed in his mind. Albus was surprised it was talking to him, "Very difficult, I see. I can tell you're conflicted, so where to put you? You want to be clever and you're exceptionally brave. But you're meant for great things, Albus Potter. Yes, I can see that. Greater than many, so there's only one place for you!"

Albus held his breathe.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled out to the whole hall.

The Slytherin table burst into a round of applause and were cheering. Albus ran down and joined them. He was too frightened to look towards the Gryffindor table to see his brother's expression. Instead, he kept his eyes on the Slytherins as he shook their hands. He then took a seat beside Scorpius who gave him a pat on the back. He then glued his eyes onto the sorting ceremony.

The next person was called out. "Rosier, Rigel."

Albus sat up, interested to see if Rigel would get his wish.

After a moment, the hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN!"

Albus clapped with the rest of them as Rigel came and joined the table.

"Good job, Rosier," Scorpius said as he sat down.

There were a couple of other R's and then "Sanders, Timothy."

Albus watched as Tim walked up to the stool and the hat barely touched his head when it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" Tim ran to join Gryffindor house. Albus avoided looking anywhere in their general direction.

Finally, the number of first years decreased some more before finally "Weasley, Rose." was called. Albus didn't have to be a psychic to know which house Rose would be sorted into. The hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" only after a few seconds.

Finally the feast could start.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no," James was whispering to himself as he watched his brother run down to the Slytherin table. He put his head into his hands, "This can't be happening!"<p>

"You okay, mate?" Dave, James' best friend, asked.

James turned his head to look at Dave, "Al has brought shame to the family!"

"Tough luck," Dave said, "but I wouldn't worry about it."

James was too horror struck to reply and turned to watch the rest of the sorting ceremony. They had a few more people sorted into Gryffindor. One of them was Tim Sanders, the boy James met briefly on the train. He had been sitting with Rose and Albus.

Finally Rose's name was called out and James held his breathe.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James slowly let out his breathe, clapping as Rose ran over. At least his cousin had more sense than his brother. Then again, she always did.

* * *

><p>As soon as the feast had started, Albus quickly glanced over at James. To a person who didn't know him, they would think he was perfectly alright. But Albus knew better than that. He grew up with James and knew his poker face quite well. James was in fact very, <em>very<em> annoyed.

"I guess your brother's not too happy, then," Scorpius said to Albus as he cut his fish.

Albus nodded, "Yeah. He was hoping I would be in Gryffindor. Actually, he probably thought I would be placed into Gryffindor."

Scorpius sniggered, "Only losers get into Gryffindor."

"Are you calling my family losers?" Albus asked calmly.

Scorpius looked surprised for a moment and then spluttered out some random sounds.

Albus laughed, "I was kidding. It's okay."

Scorpius gave a smile of relief and went back to cutting his fish. After a moment, the blonde boy said, "Vince, please eat slower. You're inhaling and it's disgusting."

Albus looked at Vince who was sitting across from the two of them. His mouth and chin was covered in sauce and food. It was pretty disgusting the way he was eating.

"Sorry," Vince grunted. At least, Albus thought that was what he said.

"My mother's quite high up in the ministry," Albus heard Begonia Blishwick say a couple of seats away from him. She was a first year as well. She was fairly pretty with chestnut hair, pale skin and brown eyes. She had a very loud, arrogant tone and was talking to the Slytherin Prefect next to her, Terrance Nott.

Albus blocked out Blishwick's loud talking and looked over at Rigel who was sitting right across from him. He accidently tipped over his goblet for the fifth time and the girl next to him burst into rude laughter. Her name was Delphinus Gamp and was nowhere near as pretty as Begonia. In fact, Albus thought that she could be related to Vince. She had short brown hair, hard features and broad shoulders.

Gamp's laughter was annoying Albus greatly so he quickly snapped at her, "Will you shut up? It's rude to laugh. He doesn't tip things on purpose."

Gamp immediately stopped laughing and glared at him before turning away.

"Thanks," Rigel said and nearly tipped his goblet again, but he caught it with his other hand quickly.

"No problem," Albus said and smiled at him.

"Vince!" Scorpius growled angrily at his friend. He was still stuffing his face. Vince looked down at his plate in shame and continued eating. This time slowly.

"He'll never learn," Scorpius said to Albus, shaking his head.

"Looks like we got a Potter," Albus heard someone say. He turned to see who spoke. It was an older boy with dark skin and hair. He was wearing a smirk on his face and his arms were crossed. "Larry Zabini. I'm in third year," he said and nodded towards Albus. Albus nodded back. "Glad to see you're not like your brother, Potter."

"Umm…thanks, I guess," Albus said in confusion.

"He's always trying to bully Slytherins," Zabini told him, "well, not just Slytherins. But, he's particularly cruel to us. He's also an attention seeking brat, if you don't mind me saying."

Albus chuckled, "Yeah, I know he is. I'm used to him though. I mean, I did grow up with him."

"Must have been a nightmare," Zabini said.

"You have no idea," Albus said, "he can be real bothersome."

"Oh, I know what you mean," Zabini replied, but didn't elaborate further. Before Albus asked what he meant he continued, "Just know this: Here in Slytherin, we're family. We stick up for each and help each other out. We're meant for great things, Potter. Let's prove it to the other houses."

"Yeah," Albus replied and looked down at his food. He wasn't sure what to feel about what Zabini just said. Hadn't the hat told him he was meant for things greater than many? It made him feel uncomfortable, nervous, scared but at the same time proud and excited. Could the hat see the future?

"You're the cousins of the Weasley's though, aren't you?" Zabini asked Albus.

Albus nodded in reply, "Yeah. Rose was put into Gryffindor."

"I noticed," Zabini said.

"I'd watch out for Rose. She's brainy. But, I don't think she'll be breaking rules," Albus explained.

"I'll be careful," Zabini said. He gave both Scorpius and Albus a pat on the back and walked away from them.

"What are your parents going to say about you getting into Slytherin?" Scorpius asked, "And the rest of your family for that matter?"

Albus shrugged, "I can't imagine. My dad may not be bothered. But I can see my grandfather getting cheesed off."

Scorpius, who had just been drinking, choked on his pumpkin juice, "Cheesed off?" He asked in amusement.

Albus shrugged, "It sounds cool."

Scorpius stared at Albus, his eyes dancing with laughter. Albus stared back sheepishly and they both burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Once the feast was over, all the first years followed the prefect Terrence Nott to the Slytherin Common rooms.<p>

"First year Slytherins follow me!" Nott shouted, "Please keep up."

Albus followed closely behind Nott, eager to get to the common rooms and to see what it was like. Instead of going up staircases like the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, the Slytherins headed down to the dungeons.

"It's kinda cold down here," Albus pointed out.

"It's warmer in the common rooms," Nott told him. He sounded slightly amused, as if Albus' statement entertained him.

They stopped in front of a random wall. The stones did look slightly different than the rest of the stone walls along the corridor. The colour was faintly different, along with the sizes of the stone.

"Emerald," Nott said and the wall then opened up and a passage was revealed. Nott climbed through and so did the rest of the first years.

Albus beamed as he looked around the common room. Knowing he was going to spend here for the next seven years made him feel thrilled. It was low-ceilinged, with green lamps and chairs. There were many black and dark green leather sofas and dark wood cabinets. Albus noticed some skulls around too, which looked very cool.

"You will all need to remember the password – Emerald," Nott said as he faced the first years, "And welcome to the Slytherin common rooms! This extends partway under the lake, so in your dormitories you'll hear the swishing of water and will often see the giant squid swimming past your window. But it's nothing to be scared of. The squid is very friendly and won't break any windows, but they're protected by magic anyway. Also, the password changes every fortnight so make sure you look at the student notice boards. Finally, girls your dormitory is through the door on your left and boys, on your right. Your belongings are already there."

The boys and girls split up and headed to their dormitories. As the first year boys entered their dormitory, Albus found his stuff already on a bed. Scorpius' stuff was on the bed beside his.

"This will be an interesting year," Albus said as he looked out the window and noticed a tentacle glide by in the water.


	3. Chapter 2: Snakes and Lions

**A/N: Woo! Chapter 2 is up already! Voldemort appears in this chapter and he's pretty OOC (remember he just came back to life, so he's kind of out of it). He's being referred to as Voldemort, even though I put in the characters bit that it's Tom R. Jr. However, in a later chapter he will start being referred to as Tom...Just not quite yet.**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to the great J.K Rowling. **

**Chapter 2: Snakes and Lions**

"I don't believe this," Albus said to Scorpius. The sound of their running footsteps echoed through the empty corridors. "We're late for our first ever lesson!"

"Yeah, not a good start or a good impression," Scorpius panted as the two started to run faster.

They were both running full speed when they arrived at the charms classroom door. Albus pushed it open and both boys tripped over and landed face flat on the floor.

The professor stopped talking when he noticed the two boys tumble into the classroom. Albus quickly stood up. Scorpius took a little more time to get on his feet.

"And why are you boys late?" The Professor asked. He was very thin, but not particularly tall. He had a very large nose and matted dark hair with some streaks of grey.

Everyone in the class had turned to face them. Albus wouldn't have been so embarrassed if it was just the Slytherins, but they shared Charms class with the Ravenclaws.

"We got lost, sir," Albus said as he racked his brain attempting to remember the professor's name. Then it hit him: Professor Greybark. He was the Slytherin head of house.

"Take your seats, boys," Professor Greybark said, gesturing to two empty seats in the second row.

Both Albus and Scorpius quickly went to sit down. Everyone's eyes were still on them, but as soon as they had sat down, the students went back to looking at the Professor.

"As I was saying," Greybark said to the Slytherin and Ravenclaws, "Charms is about casting spells which enchant objects and people. It can have a disastrous effect if it is done incorrectly."

Albus listened intently to the Professor. However, as the day went on he stopped listening the whole time. Each lesson seemed to go the same way: the professor's telling them the class what is dangerous and why, then giving them a whole bunch of theory. It was quite boring, in Albus' opinion. He wanted to go straight to the prac.

Potions had been right after charms. It was taught by a strange Professor by the name of Snortaire, the head of Hufflepuff house. She was a middle aged woman who thought herself a bit of a comedian. Some of the students just laughed at her jokes out of politeness. Albus was one that didn't laugh. Every time Professor Snortaire cracked a joke, he and Scorpius just shared a confused look.

Slytherin also did potions with the Gryffindors, much to Albus' dismay. He was pretty sure Rose was completely going to ignore him. However, she did acknowledge him by giving him a small smile.

Then there was Transfigurations. It seemed like it would be one of the hardest classes, in Albus' opinion. The class was taught by a younger female, Professor Glasswell. She was the head of Ravenclaw house. Many of the male students seemed to have a slight crush on her. She was very kind, but still would not tolerate any sort of nonsense.

All in all, the first few days seemed to go rather well. Except during one recess when Albus had a chance to talk to his brother, though it didn't go quite how he wanted it to.

Albus was sitting on the ground out in the lawns with Rigel, Vince and Scorpius. The four young Slytherins were talking about their classes and their professors.

"How strict is Borly?" Rigel asked the other three. Professor Borly was the Defence against the Dark Arts professor. Rigel had been deducted a point on his first day because he had accidently taken his wand out of his pocket when Professor Borly had strictly told them not to do so.

"How boring is Binns?" Scorpius asked, ignoring Rigel's question, "he drones on and on. No wonder no one seems to do well in History of Magic!"

"He wasn't that bad," Rigel said to him, "It was interesting when he talked about-,"

Scorpius put up his hand to stop him. Rigel shut up immediately with a look of slight puzzlement.

"Binns is not interesting," Scorpius said, "and that's final."

"Hear, hear!" Albus called out, miming raising a glass.

"Potter, Oi Potter!" Albus heard being shouted from further away. All four boys turned their heads towards the direction of the voice. A small group of people were walking towards another small group of people. Albus immediately recognised his brother.

Standing up, Albus quickly went over to see what was happening.

"You'll pay for what you did, Potter!" One of the people not in James' group said. Albus noticed they were second year Slytherins. James, on the other hand, was hanging out with his Gryffindor friends.

"Wasn't funny what you did," The same Slytherin said again. He appeared to be the 'leader' of the gang. He wasn't very good looking. He had large front teeth and blonde hair which was nearly white.

James smirked, "I thought it was pretty funny." He turned to face his friends, "Right guys?" They all laughed.

"What's happening?" Albus asked. No one had noticed him until he spoke.

They all faced Albus. Many of them looked at Albus' face, then at his crest which was the snake. James, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes and didn't even acknowledge his brother. He appeared somewhat disgusted by his presence.

"You're Little Potter," One of the Slytherins said.

_Little Potter_? Albus felt a pang of annoyance. "It's _Albus _Potter. I would also appreciate if you could call me by that too."

The Slytherin gang leader looked thoughtfully at Albus, and then turned over to James. "You're lucky this time Potter," he said, then he faced towards Albus, "We'll let your brother go this time, but next time he won't be so lucky."

The second year Slytherins then walked off without another word.

"Dollers is a real douche," Scorpius said, making Albus jump. He hadn't noticed that Scorpius had followed him. He also realised Vince and Rigel were behind him too.

"Dollers?" Albus asked.

"Yep, he was the ugly leader," Scorpius told him and gave Albus a friendly smack on the back.

"What did you think you were doing?" James asked Albus furiously.

"Helping you?" Albus suggested. He wasn't quite sure of the answer himself. He had only come up to find out exactly what James had been doing in his spare time.

"I don't need your help," James snarled at him, "I can look after myself. Let's not forget that you're a Slytherin too. Shouldn't you be helping them taunt me?"

Albus opened his mouth to argue back, but James turned around and stomped off, leaving Albus glaring at James with his mouth hanging open.

"James is a douche too," Scorpius said.

"I don't get it!" Albus bellowed, turning to face his friends, "What is his problem!"

Scorpius, Rigel and Vince all looked at each other and started talking at the same time. They were mumbling and talking gibberish. Albus rolled his eyes and angrily pushed past them. He decided to take refuge in the common rooms.

* * *

><p>As Albus was having a smashing first week at Hogwarts, Tom Marvolo Riddle or also commonly known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, was out in the country side. He had been carefully planning a trip to Diagon Alley so he could buy a new wand. Of course, he couldn't go looking just like a sixteen year old Tom Riddle. Voldemort needed a disguise.<p>

That's where Nigel Browndragon came in, though the crazed Potioneer was having other thoughts.

"You should really rest, my lord," Browndragon said, "and get used to being alive once again."

Of course Voldemort was grateful to be back in the world of the living. He was also impressed by Nigel Browndragon's tremendous abilities. Thus, he had decided to keep the man alive no matter how annoying he was or how many times he had wished to kill him.

"There could be side effects to this," Browndragon continued rambling on, "A couple of your horcruxes took a week to heal and return. Even your memories took time to come back. There could be a chance you still don't remember everything."

"I know enough," Voldemort interrupted him with an angry tone, "Harry Potter _slaughtered_ me and _destroyed _my visions and ambitions. I will not rest until I've built my armies and taken over again. I will not rest until Harry Potter is definitely dead!"

Browndragon didn't reply. He stood awkwardly, thinking about what he could say to persuade the dark lord.

"That's why I need a wand," Voldemort said after a small pause. He no longer had an angry tone, but it was still dark and cold, "that's why you're going to create for me a fool proof disguise. It shouldn't be like a polyjuice potion. I should look unique. It should last more than an hour."

"I can start immediately my lord," Browndragon quickly said.

"No," Voldemort told him quickly, "make dinner first. Then start on it."

"Yes my lord," Browndragon said and bowed.

"Yes, dinner first," Voldemort mumbled as he walked back to his room. He was terribly hungry.

* * *

><p>As Browndragon had started on creating a disguise for Voldemort, Voldemort himself started to plan how he would get back his followers and kill Harry Potter.<p>

It would be difficult to get followers. From what Browndragon had been saying, the children of this generation would not be as easily manipulated. They know exactly who Voldemort is and what he's capable of. Never the less, there should be people out there willing to join. Not to mention many of his old death eaters who were still alive in Azkaban.

Then there was Potter himself. Once again, Browndragon told him as much as he could about what's happened to the so called 'Boy Who Lived'. No longer a boy, Potter was married to the Weasley girl and had three children. He was also the head of the auror office. It would be interesting if Voldemort could befriend one of Potter's children. The result would be amusing.

Voldemort had an advantage. No one but Browndragon knew that he was actually alive. It was going to be so simple, so easy. He was not going to make the same mistakes again. His mistakes are what cost him his life. He would have to plan much more carefully ahead.

* * *

><p>"My lord," Nigel Browndragon said as Voldemort walked into the kitchen a few days after. Browndragon looked like he hadn't slept and was holding a small vial in his hand filled with dark blue liquid.<p>

"This potion will change your hair, eyes and some of your features slightly. I'm not quite sure how long it will last, however. My hypothesis is approximately a week," Browndragon explained.

The dark lord walked up and took the vial. He inspected it curiously and then looked up at Browndragon, "you are sure it won't kill me?"

"Absolutely not, my lord," Browndragon said quickly shaking his head, "however a small side effect is a rash."

"A rash?" Voldemort asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, in a rather uncomfortable place."

Voldemort stared at Browndragon with a blank expression for a moment before sighing. He popped the cork off and said, "cheers," before chugging the whole thing down.

* * *

><p>Nigel Browndragon walked down the streets of Diagon Alley, heading to Ollivanders. He was accompanying a teenage boy who was possibly around seventeen. He had sandy blond hair and dull, green eyes. Of course, this was Tom Marvolo Riddle. If one looked at him long enough, it could be noticed that his features were similar to Riddle's, but not quite.<p>

"Remember, Milord," Browndragon said as they arrived at the entry of Ollivanders, "try not to act as you did many years ago when you first came here."

"I know, Nigel and stay out here," The dark lord demanded and entered the store; the store bell rang as he did so.

"Good day, and what do I owe this pleasure, Mr…?" Ollivander just appeared out of nowhere. The dark lord raised his eyebrow curiously at the wand maker. He was older than the last time he had seen him. However, he definitely appeared a lot better. Especially since he had been torturing him the last time he had seen Ollivander.

"My name's Thomas Browndragon," The dark lord lied smoothly. He and Nigel had come up with the story beforehand, "I'm a distant cousin of Nigel Browndragon's and I've come to visit him. I've travelled from Bulgaria. Unfortunately, my wand broke on the way and I'm in need of a new one. I've heard this was the best place to come."

Ollivander looked curiously at the dark lord. "Of course, of course," he said after a moment and then started to measure him.

The measuring tape measured everywhere around Tom, not just his arm length or body length, but also the length of his nostril and ear lobe.

"Very well, that's enough," Ollivander said as the measuring tape flew onto his table where there were a few wands already piled there.

"Try this one, 13 inches, unicorn hair, holly," Ollivander said, taking out what looked like a springy wand from the box.

Voldemort took the wand, but before he could do anything, Ollivander took it back. Everything about Ollivander's started to come back to him as he remembered back to his first time here. He had probably tried half the wands in the wand shop until he had found his. 13 and half inches, phoenix feather, yew wood. If only he could get it back.

The same happened with a few other wands, Ollivander immediately taking them back as soon as Tom had taken one. He ended up waving a few of them, but it ended up with broken vases and lamps as well as shelves falling out of place.

"Try this one," Ollivander said, handing him another wand, "Yew, Dragon heartstring, 12 and a half inches, unyielding."

Voldemort felt familiar warmth as he took the wand. Holding the wand it felt as if he had discovered his previous yew wand, but this wand felt newer.

"Excellent," Ollivander said with a smile.

Tom smiled too and then took out money from his pocket, "here you go, Mr Ollivander. Thank you."

"It's my job, Mr Browndragon," Ollivander said and the dark lord quickly turned around and left the store. He did not feel like staying in the store any longer than he had to. Being around Ollivander made him nervous because the wand maker was one of the people that could be able to recognise him.

* * *

><p>"Can't believe it's Monday again," Scorpius said in annoyance. He and Albus were sitting by the lake doing some of their homework. Albus had been, for the last few days, attempting to stay right away from James. Whenever they passed in corridors, James would give him a death glare, but Albus would just ignore him.<p>

Albus had visited Hagrid on Friday for tea. Hagrid had attempted to make things better, but Albus entirely refused to listen to him at all. After all, if James thought he was evil for being in Slytherin, then he was a complete idiot. In fact, ever since Friday, Albus was determined to also keep away from Hagrid.

"You wanna talk about it?" Scorpius asked. He had been trying to get Albus to open up, but he point blankly refused.

Albus shot his friend a glare, but was saved from answering when Rose interrupted them.

"Hey Al," Rose sat down beside her cousin. Tim was also with her and he sat down beside her, but didn't say anything.

"Good to see someone's talking to me," Albus said dully, not looking at his cousin. He flipped through his Defence Against the Dark Arts book.

"I got a letter from mum and dad saying I shouldn't ignore you," Rose said with a smile, but then added quickly, "not that I was going to."

"Of course," Albus replied doubtfully, "Did James get a similar letter from our parents?"

"Well," Rose said and paused, "don't get angry Al, it was a really big shock to him."

"But it shouldn't matter," Albus said angrily, slamming the book shut and looking at Rose, "it doesn't matter what house I'm in. Just because I got into Slytherin doesn't mean I-,"

"I know, Al," Rose said quickly, "I know it doesn't matter. Just, give James some time. I'm sure he'll get over it."

"Yeah, right," Albus was very unconvinced that his brother will get over it at all. Albus grabbed his things and stood up. Scorpius quickly followed Albus' suit, much to his surprise. "What's wrong with you?" Albus asked, when he realised Scorpius appeared to be in some sort of hurry.

"Nothing," Scorpius said, but he shot an annoyed glare at Rose and Tim.

"Let's just go," Albus said to him then looked at Rose and Tim, "see you around."

The two Slytherins walked away from the two Gryffindors and headed to the castle.

"Thank god we got away," Scorpius said, "I didn't want to stay in the presence of those mud-bloods any longer."

"Hey!" Albus exclaimed, "Rose is my cousin! That's completely vulgar language and totally unnecessary!"

"Well sorry about calling your cousin a mud-blood," Scorpius said sincerely, but then he scoffed, "but that guy she was with. He was muggle-born, right?"

"It doesn't matter," Albus said, "It shouldn't matter."

"I'm just kidding, Al. Don't worry about it," Scorpius said then laughed, "lighten up, seriously."

"Al!" Albus heard from behind him. Albus groaned in annoyance and as he turned around he said, "Will you jus-," he stopped when he noticed it was his brother. "James? What do you want?" he asked irritably.

"Look," James said, running up to his brother, "I'm sorry, okay? I was being a douche bag. But you should be sorry too."

"Why should I be sorry?" Albus asked in shock, "I never did anything! I know I'm in Slytherin, but I can't do anything about it. Besides, it's not that bad of a house. If you don't like it, then don't bother talking to me."

Albus turned around to leave.

"Al!" James said, but Albus ignored him and walked off. "I'm trying out for Chaser for the Quidditch team if you want to watch!" James called out to his brother, but Albus had already entered the castle, followed closely by Scorpius.

"That was stupid," Scorpius said as soon as they were inside and away from James. "I can't believe he said _you_ had to apologise as well. You never did anything!"

"I know," Albus said and scoffed, "completely stupid."

"Gryffindorks, what do we do about them?" Scorpius said.

"Gryffindorks?" Albus repeated, amused, "nice one."

"Yeah, Rigel came up with it," Scorpius said. The two boys laughed at the new christened name for the Gryffindors.


	4. Chapter 3: Revenge of Slytherin House

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP, obviously.**

**Chapter 3: Revenge of Slytherin House**

The first years chattered excitedly as they headed down to their first flying lesson.

"I'm hungry," Vince complained.

"We just had breakfast, Vince," Scorpius said in an annoyed tone.

"At least the weather's good," Albus said, "I'd hate it if it were raining."

"Would we even have a flying lesson if it was raining?" Rigel asked. He sounded nervous and was being clumsier than usual.

Albus didn't blame him. He was nervous as well. However, Albus wasn't nervous because he had never ridden a broom, he was nervous because the Slytherins were having their flying lesson with the first year Gryffindors. Even though Albus was on good terms with Rose, he couldn't help but feel his cousin was still wary around him. It annoyed him greatly.

The first years arrived on the lawn area where they were to practice. There were many brooms lined up beside each other.

"Good morning, students," Madam Hooch said, standing in front of the crowd of students, "please step to the left of a broomstick."

Everyone obliged immediately. Albus ended up on the left of Scorpius and to the right of either Eliza or April Blackthorn. Eliza and April were identical twins in Slytherin house. It was impossible to tell them apart.

"Now I want you to put your right hand above the broom and say 'up'," Madam Hooch told them and everyone followed.

"Up!" Albus exclaimed and the broom immediately shot up into his hand. Albus looked beside him and noticed that the same thing happened with Scorpius. Albus watched everyone else just out of amusement as some people were failing awfully.

Tim for example was failing quite epically. The muggle born boy just kept demanding the broom to come up, but it barely moved. Albus couldn't help but grin as he watched the boy's failed attempt.

Rose was also having a bit of trouble, but after a few goes she managed to succeed.

Finally, everyone had their brooms in their hands. Some of them had picked them up in frustration. They were told by Madam Hooch to mount it and she went around fixing everyone's positioning. Albus was holding his right, as was Scorpius.

"My father always made sure I held it right," Scorpius bragged loudly. He continued to boast about how his father taught him amazing tricks on a broom.

"Alright, now that everyone's got the correct hold, when I blow my whistle I want you to push off the ground lightly and hover in the air for a moment. Ready?" Madam Hooch didn't wait for a reply when she blew the whistle. Albus used his toes to push off the ground.

Everyone hovered in the air as Madam Hooch went around again. Once again, Scorpius started to boast about the simplicity of flying. It was greatly starting to amuse Albus at how much his friend wanted to show off his skills on a broomstick.

"Alright, when I blow my whistle again- Mr Potter! Mr Malfoy! Pay attention!" Madam Hooch demanded. Scorpius quickly fell silent and she continued, "Once I blow my whistle I want everyone on the ground." She blew the whistle and some managed to get back to the ground. Other students had a bit of trouble and Madam Hooch went and helped them.

"So easy!" Scorpius said to Albus and looked over and smirked at the Gryffindor's. All the Slytherins had managed to get to the ground, but there were still a couple of Gryffindor's who were having trouble. "Guess the Gryffindorks aren't as amazing at flying as people say they are. They don't look too brave either. Stupid dunderheads."

Many of the Slytherins laughed at Scorpius' comment. Albus gave a small, amused smile. He had to agree with Scorpius, a couple of the Gryffindor's did look a little frightened. However, as Albus' eyes swept along the Gryffindor line, they stopped at Rose. She was looking back at him with an annoyed expression. She had obviously heard Scorpius. Albus' smile quickly faltered.

"Very well it's the end of the lesson everyone. I want you all to go to your next class. Just leave your brooms where they are for the next lot of first years." Madam Hooch said to them. Everyone put their brooms down and walked back inside the castle. Some people were relieved and others were excited about the prospect that they would soon have another flying lesson.

* * *

><p>"James!" Albus yelled to his brother when he noticed him in the corridors.<p>

Albus had been thinking about how James tried to apologise to him. After some thought Albus decided he had been a bit of an idiot. Thus, he decided to make amendments.

James turned around when he heard his name called and noticed Albus running to him.

"Look," Albus said, "I know I was a bit of an idiot, but so were you. I think we should both apologise. So I'd just like to say sorry."

James raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. "I don't think I've been an idiot," James said, "But I did hear you were."

"What?" Albus asked in total confusion.

"I heard from Rose that you laughed about how Gryffindor's were all stupid," James said, looking away from his brother, "I don't think we need to talk anymore."

"I was _not_ laughing at Gryffindork stupidity," Of course the word 'Gryffindork' was not helping his case. It had slipped out and he could no longer take it back.

"Gryffindork?" James asked angrily, once again turning to face his brother with a snarl on his face.

Albus was about to protest or defend himself, but he decided not to and instead replied, "Yeah!" Then with that he turned around and stomped off.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go with James?" Scorpius asked as Albus trudged back into the Slytherin common rooms. Scorpius was sitting beside the couch, on the floor in front of the fire place with exploding snap cards and making a castle with them.<p>

Albus didn't reply to his friend's question and sat down on the couch and folded his arms. He glared at the fire which flickered around creating warmth in the slightly chilly common room.

"Not good, I gather," Scorpius replied after a moment of silence. Scorpius carefully put a card on top, but as he did, the cards exploded and he swore rather loudly, earning some stares from a few older Slytherins on the other side of the common room.

"He wouldn't accept my apology 'cause Rose told him about what you said at the flying lesson and how I had laughed along or whatever," Albus said.

"Well it was funny," Scorpius said, gathering up his cards, "but she shouldn't have done that."

"Sibling problems, Potter?" Someone suddenly asked. A boy, no older than fourteen at most, jumped onto the couch beside Albus. He was slightly tall for his age and muscular, with shifty eyes and dark hair. "My name's Ethan Flint."

"Ethan, no!" Larry Zabini appeared from behind them.

"What's going on?" Scorpius asked, sharing a puzzled look with Albus.

"I can help you with sibling problems, Potter! I'm a pro," Ethan Flint insisted with a mischievous grin.

"Don't call me Potter," Albus said quickly, "just Albus or Al."

"Well then, Albus or Al, you should call me Ethan and call Larry, Larry," Ethan said and winked at him, "anyway, interested in my help with your brother?"

"Don't listen to him," Larry said quickly, "he can't handle his brother at all! They always end up destroying the house in their fights. There's a good chance you'll take down the whole school."

"Don't listen to Larry the Lacklustre, he makes things boring," Ethan claimed, putting his arm around Albus, "you need me, Ethan the Enjoyable, Ethan the Exciting, Ethan the Entertaining to help you!"

"And how exactly do you propose that?" Scorpius asked. Though he appeared confused, he also seemed rather intrigued with what Ethan would say.

"The plan is simple," Ethan said and before he could continue, Albus jumped in.

"Kill the batman?" Albus suggested with a grin of amusement.

Scorpius, Larry and Ethan all stared at him with utter bewilderment.

"You know? The Joker says 'The plan is simple, we kill the batman!'" Albus attempted his best Joker voice, though didn't do it well. The other three boys still didn't reply, so Albus cleared his throat and said, "never mind."

"So anyway," Ethan said continuing, "The plan is that we spike his drink."

"How do we do that?" Albus asked, interested.

Ethan moved his arm away from around Albus' shoulder and took a vial out of his pocket, "a simple potion which produces boils in uncomfortable places and rather difficult to get rid of."

"How do we get close enough to get it into his drink?" Albus asked.

"So you in?" Ethan asked. Albus nodded his head vigorously and from the corner of his eye, noticed Larry shaking his head in disagreement. "Lovely," Ethan said, his grin becoming wider.

"So, how do we get it into his drink?" Albus asked again.

"Well, there's the only problem I haven't figured out yet," Ethan said, "I would hire someone, but the chances of another Gryffindor actually wanting to put it in is extremely low."

"Then maybe you shouldn't do it," Larry said, "this is a sign!"

"Don't be stupid," Ethan said, not even looking in Larry's general direction and just waved his hand dismissively.

"Could we get a house-elf to do it?" Albus suggested, his thoughts instantly went to Kreacher. Kreacher was their family's house-elf. James was always playing pranks at home annoying Kreacher incredibly and thus he preferred Albus and would rather listen to him.

"I guess we could get a house-elf to do it," Ethan said, pulling his fingers through his hair in thought, "do you know a house-elf that could do that?"

"Kreacher, my family's elf" Albus says, "He prefers me over James and would probably do it if I asked."

"Where is this Kreacher?" Ethan asked, "Wouldn't he have to be at your place? Doesn't that make things a little difficult?"

"For Merlin's sake, Ethan," Larry said rolling his eyes, "It's a _house-elf_; if one of their masters calls then they'll come. It doesn't matter where they are. Elf magic is different to our magic!"

"And it doesn't matter anyway, sometimes Kreacher's working in the kitchens," Albus said.

"Can't believe you're going through with this," Larry muttered and then walked away. He was still saying something to himself, though now he was too far for any of them to hear.

Ethan sighed as he watched Larry walk off, "a lost cause, that one. Maybe we could go down to the kitchens to see if your elf is there?"

"Where _are _the kitchens?" Scorpius asked. He had been silent for a while that Albus nearly had forgotten his friend was there. Scorpius had gathered his cards up, but there was still a scorch mark on the floor where the cards had exploded when he had been making the castle.

"I know the way," Ethan said and bounced onto his feet.

"Are we going there now?" Albus asked, also standing up.

"Absolutely!" Ethan replied, "If you want to get back at your brother, we must go!"

Of course Albus had no problem going right now, but what if they looked too guilty and someone got suspicious? Worse yet, what if his brother was down there in his invisibility cloak already and saw the whole thing. He voiced his concerns to Ethan who looked away in thought.

"How do we figure out he doesn't have the cloak on?" Ethan asked, "Is there a spell or anything?"

"A summoning charm?" Scorpius suggested, "Not that I have any idea how to do one."

"Neither," said Ethan, "but I guess we should hope for the best! Come on!"

He ran out of the common room at full speed. Albus and Scorpius shared an uneasy look before deciding to follow him.

* * *

><p>"Stop looking so guilty!" Ethan told the two younger boys. He had a spring in his every step and had his head held high as he walked through the corridors.<p>

On the other hand, Scorpius and Albus were walking a few paces behind him. They both appeared nervous and Scorpius was slightly cowering whilst Albus was fiddling with his fingers.

"Here we are!" Ethan said and stopped in front of a portrait of a bowl of fruit.

Albus and Scorpius once again looked at each other. Albus had an eyebrow raised in curiosity and Scorpius looked reluctant to be doing this. They both turned back to see Ethan tickling the pear, which then started laughing. The younger boys' eyes widened in surprise as the pear magically turned into a door knob.

"All aboard!" Ethan said, stepping aside so Albus and Scorpius could enter first.

Albus was fascinated by the kitchen. It appeared as large as the great hall and had a high ceiling. There were pots and pans stacked around the walls and Albus spotted a fireplace down the other end. There were also at least one hundred house-elves bustling around.

"Kreacher!" Albus called out. Immediately, the house-elf appeared from between other ones who had come up to them excitedly. Kreacher bowed deeply saying, "Yes, master Albus?"

"I need a favour," Albus said, trying to choose his words carefully, "I need you to put something into James' drink."

Ethan, at this point, pulled the potion out of his pocket and handed it to Albus to give to Kreacher.

Kreacher bowed again, "anything for Master Albus, though Kreacher does wonder what it is."

"Don't tell anyone about this," Albus said, crouching down and giving the bottle to Kreacher. He then whispered, "It'll do something bad to James. Not really bad, but bad."

"Kreacher doesn't like the oldest Potter boy. Annoying brat, always trying to trip Kreacher for amusement," Kreacher said as he accepted the vial.

"So I can trust you to do it?" Albus asked.

Kreacher bowed yet again, "of course, Kreacher will do his best."

"Lovely," Albus said and stood up. He looked at Ethan and grinned, "Think it'll work?"

Ethan was grinning widely as well, "Indeed it will. That was easy."

"Let's go," Scorpius said, who had his arms full of food. The house-elves had been offering it to him and he had been too polite to decline.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Albus made sure to get up early. He was pretty sure his brother would probably go down to breakfast late, but he wanted to make sure.<p>

Albus managed to force Scorpius up as well and the two headed down to the Great Hall together.

"This will be too entertaining," Scorpius said, "he's going to be uncomfortable for weeks!"

"Sweet, sweet revenge," Albus said maliciously. The two of them laughed as they walked through the corridors.

They entered the great hall and sat down. Though it was early, there were others around as well, but it wasn't as crowded.

Albus put bacon and egg on his plates while Scorpius had porridge.

They both sat in silence, waiting intently for James to arrive. Whilst they were waiting, the Great Hall started to get more packed and people who had come down early were leaving. Even though both boys had finished their breakfast, they stayed in their spots waiting for James.

"Has your brother come down yet?" Ethan asked as he arrived. He took a seat next to Albus. Obviously he was also intending on watching as James unknowingly drank the potion.

"Not yet," Albus replied, "but he always wakes up late. He likes to sleep in."

As soon as Albus said that he saw James walk into the Great Hall. He and his friend Dave were side by side, laughing at some joke between them. They went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. James immediately reached for a drink and Albus hoped that Kreacher was ready.

James took a seat and the three Slytherins (Albus, Scorpius and Ethan) were leaning forward in their seats, eager to see what was going to happen.

As soon as James put the glass down, his happy expression changed to one that displayed his discomfort.

"Yeah!" Ethan exclaimed. The three boys high-fived.

"What happened?" Rigel, who was sitting across from them, asked. However, he was ignored as the other three laughed as James stood up and said something to his friends.

"You think your elf will tell him what you made him do?" Ethan asked, beaming with laughter.

Albus, still laughing, shook his head, "nah! Kreacher's nothing to worry about."

The three of them were still laughing as they watched James walk out of the Great Hall. However, his steps looked very awkward which made them laugh harder.

* * *

><p>"I want to teach at Hogwarts," Voldemort said as he was testing his new wand. The potion he had taken earlier in the week had worn off. He now looked like Tom Riddle again with the dark hair and eyes. Sparks shot from his wand as he lazily flicked it around.<p>

Browndragon spluttered, trying to come up with a reply to his statement.

"I know I should be taking it easy," the dark lord continued, "but I am fine."

"My lord, are...are you sure?" It seemed as though Browndragon was having difficulty coming up with a reason for the dark lord to not teach at the school, but nothing came to mind. If Lord Voldemort wanted to do something, he would do it.

"Quite sure, Nigel," Voldemort replied, standing up, "It would be easier to manipulate children when I have a closer eye on them, would it not?"

"How about my lord," Browndragon said, "if you were to take Potter down from the inside and forget about the children?"

"I cannot simply forget the children," Voldemort snapped, "Children are too easily manipulated. _However_, taking Potter down from the inside? As in become an auror?" He asked curiously. He hated to admit it, but that was a good idea. He could start of as an auror in training and become an auror and gain the trust of Potter and many others in the ministry.

"Well, yes," Browndragon replied, "something like becoming an auror."

So what to do? Voldemort thought. He sat down on the couch and stared at his wand, completely in thought. Then he looked over at Browndragon and asked:

"How good are you with children?"

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Quidditch Season

**A/N: And chapter 4 is here! Firstly I'd like to say that the pairings will come apparent later throughout the story. I know who is going to end up with who, though with some I'm not a hundred precent sure yet. For now they are just eleven year old kids being eleven year old kids.  
>Secondly, Albus has so many goddamn family members and knows so many people who are like family. As much as I'd love to include all of them in the story, the majority will only be making brief appearances andor will only be mentioned. I made a list of all of Albus' cousin and what year they are in in this fic and their house (if they haven't started Hogwarts yet, their house may change):  
>Victoire = 7<strong>**th**** (Ravenclaw)  
>Molly = 3<strong>**rd ****(Gryffindor)  
>Dominique = 4<strong>**th**** (Gryffindor)  
>Louis = 2<strong>**nd**** (Ravenclaw)  
>Rose = 1<strong>**st**** (Gryffindor)  
>Fred = Will start his first year when Albus is in his second (Gryffindor)<br>Lucy = Will start the same year as Fred (Hufflepuff)  
>Roxanne = Will also start with Lily (Hufflepuff)<br>Hugo = Starts with Louis, Roxanne and Lily (Gryffindor)**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K Rowling**

**And on with the story...**

**Chapter 4: Quidditch Season**

Halloween came very quickly and Albus couldn't believe he had been at Hogwarts for a whole two months.

Everyone had settled well into the castle. At least Albus had. After the stunt with James, Albus had also become good friends with Ethan and Larry. Although Larry didn't have anything to do with the event, he was just Ethan's best friend.

James had figured out it was Albus who had spiked his drink, but he could provide no proof. This was good for Albus because then he could feign innocence, pretend he had nothing to do with it and not get in trouble (as he had done).

Quidditch season was also starting and Ethan was pumped. The older boy was quite the quidditch fanatic and, from what Albus had heard, Ethan was also the best quidditch player on the Slytherin team.

As they walked to the Great Hall Ethan excitedly talked about quidditch to Larry, who listened unenthusiastically. Albus was chatting to Scorpius, Rigel and Vince about what the Halloween feast would be like. They had heard about it from the older students and apparently it was definitely something to look forward to.

"I hear the ghosts perform," Scorpius said.

"I heard the candles are replaced," Rigel told them, "but they didn't say with what."

"What if the whole Great Hall is dark?" Albus suggested.

"Don't like dark," Vince grunted.

At that point they entered the Great Hall and gasped.

There were live bats fluttering around and Rigel was right, the candles were replaced. Instead of the usual candles there were floating jack-o-lanterns.

They sat down at their house tables and Albus instantly helped himself to a jacket potato. There were so many other great foods he also tried. Skeletons that were magically enchanted came up to students and entertained them. One skeleton did a small dance for Albus and he laughed with glee as the skeleton performed. As Albus finished another plateful of food, many ghosts floated through the walls and performed formation gliding. Students clapped and cheered as the ghosts finished.

Everyone left the feast with high spirits. Albus recalled the story his father told him about there being a troll left loose on his first Halloween feast. He told Scorpius and anyone else around him about it, trying to remember the details.

As Albus got to the part where his father and Uncle Ron were running to the bathroom to save Aunt Hermione, there was a loud scream. The students instantly moved around to make room around a couple of people. Albus immediately moved to the front to see James with his wand out and hanging one of the Blackthorn twins by their ankle mid-air.

"_Never_ say that again!" James said with anger. Some Gryffindor's were laughing at the hanging girl.

"James, let her go!" Albus demanded. He stepped into the space the students had created around James and the Blackthorn twin. He noticed she was wearing a necklace with the letter 'E' and figured it was Eliza.

James' head immediately whipped around and he glared at Albus, "why should I?"

"You're going to get in trouble and she didn't do anything!" Albus said. He hoped to god he was right.

"Of course she did!" James retorted, "she called Tim a you-know-what!"

"A mud-blood?" Albus asked with curiosity. Then he realised he had actually said the word and James frowned at him. "I'm sure she didn't mean it," Albus continued.

"Oh I certainly did!" Eliza replied. This caused an outburst from the crowd. The Gryffyindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's angrily yelled out to James to hex her. Slytherins were telling Albus to curse James.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A voice yelled out and the students moved away to make way for Professor Sinistra. "Mr Potter, put her down immediately!" She demanded, "Detention and fifty points from Gryffindor for such disgusting behaviour!"

There were angry responses from Gryffindors standing around.

"And everyone to their common rooms or points will be taken from _every_ single person here!" Professor Sinistra yelled out. This caused the students to continue moving again.

"What a stupid prick," Albus said angrily.

"Excuse me?" James asked, appearing beside Albus.

"You are a stupid prick! A complete idiot! You bullying douche bag!" Albus angrily said to him, "You can't control yourself, can you?"

"Excuse me?" James repeated again, this time with more anger, "You're the idiot! You are completely unbelievable!"

"Me?" Albus asked in horror, "you're the one that went and hung Eliza upside down!"

"Well at least I didn't insult anyone by calling them a-," James stopped his sentence because he couldn't say the word.

"Mud-blood?" Albus offered helpfully, surprised at how easily it came out for him, "it's just a word James, get over it!"

"You're only backing her up because you're a Slytherin! You don't even care if people are called that!" James yelled at him. Some students stopped to stare. Albus knew he would get into trouble if he continued arguing with his brother. Instead of shouting back, Albus stepped closer to James so they were nose to nose and snarled quietly, "I am not backing them because they're a Slytherin. I'm only trying to say you're being a total and complete brat. Stop being an idiot, stop getting into trouble, stop bullying people. Got it?"

Without saying anything else, Albus turned on his heel and stomped off. He no longer cared what his brother thought or did; he was tired with everything about his brother. He couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

><p>Albus was going to go straight up to bed when he entered the common room, but was stopped by Terrance Nott, the fifth year Slytherin prefect.<p>

"Good job with trying to stop your brother, Albus," Nott said.

Albus noted he had not called him by his last name. Whether he heard that Albus didn't like that or that he wanted to be on first name terms, Albus wasn't sure.

"I'd rather not be reminded that we're related right now," Albus said with an exasperated sigh.

"My apologies," Nott said and he opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by one of his friends.

"Terry! Someone set off dung-bombs in our dormitory!"

"Great," Nott said sarcastically.

"Terry?" Albus questioned, his eyebrow rising with curiosity.

"It's what my friend's call me," Nott said, "feel free to call me that too. Anyway, off to yell at someone."

With that, Terry disappeared up the stairs, obviously heading to the fifth year boys dormitory. Albus was thankful that no one in his year would set off a dung-bomb in their dormitory. At least, he was pretty sure that wouldn't happen. Maybe it could happen by accident, but he doubted any of them even had dung-bombs.

Albus then headed up to the first year boys dormitory, ready to crash into bed.

* * *

><p>As the Quidditch match grew closer, the Slytherins took their chances to insult the Gryffindor quidditch team whenever possible. They gave any new players more snarky remarks than older ones, as they weren't shaken by the Slytherin's insults.<p>

"Hey James!" Albus called out, finding the perfect time to offend his brother, "remember which balls are which and you don't accidentally catch the bludger!" Then he stopped to think what he just said and continued quickly, "on the other hand, catch the bludger! Maybe you can break a few bones!"

The Slytherins surrounding them laughed.

"Sure will if the Slytherin team can remember which end of the broom is the back and which is the front!" James countered back with a smirk on his face. The Gryffindors roared with laughter.

"Idiot," Scorpius said shaking his head. Albus only gritted his teeth, silently agreeing with his friend.

* * *

><p>So it was decided.<p>

Browndragon would take up the position of Defence against the Dark Arts Professor and Voldemort would become an auror under the name of Thomas Browndragon.

They had sent an owl to Hogwarts and it was lucky that the Defence teacher was leaving at the end of term. The letter didn't give a reason though and whether or not they were coming back the year after.

"Send them an owl asking if the position is permanent or temporary," Voldemort instructed Browndragon, who immediately grabbed a quill and started to write.

Voldemort was sitting on a lounge chair with his new wand out. He was taking every chance he could to test it out. He was currently waving it around, leaving burning trails in the air. It worked well, but he had a large desire to find his old wand. Or even the elder wand. He remembered Potter saying that he was the true master of the Elder wand, so the dark lord knew the only way to achieve attaining ownership of it was by killing Harry Potter. Which was going to be a long and careful task, he was sure.

Voldemort walked out of the room, pulling his dark hair back with his hand. He stopped and stood still for a moment and closed his eyes. He sighed. His memories were all definitely back now. At least, he was pretty sure they were. He could remember the orphanage and the sound of the infants crying; finding out he was a wizard and telling Dumbledore that he could talk to snakes; trying to discover who his parents were; all the people he had killed, including his own father. Had he really killed his father?

The dark lord opened his eyes and absent-mindedly looked down at his hands. He also felt whole again. The majority of his horcruxes had been healed and put together when he had been pulled out of that cauldron, pulled out of death. A couple more took some more time to heal and get back, but now he knew his soul was back again. He felt rejuvenated. Nigel Browndragon was certainly skilled, however he hadn't been sure what the side effects would be and how it would work. Nevertheless, the dark lord was here. Voldemort was breathing again, now complete with memories back.

And now he couldn't wait to deceive and destroy Harry Potter, both physically and mentally, one step at a time.

* * *

><p>The Slytherin team kept pestering Albus about James' skill as a chaser. They wanted to know how good he was, his strengths and his weaknesses.<p>

Albus wasn't sure what to say. They both came from families with incredibly successful quidditch players and James was too good. It was like he didn't have any flaws when it came to flying; except maybe arrogance.

Ethan seemed determined to outshine Albus' older brother so that he could still be the best chaser currently in Hogwarts. Albus couldn't help but feel Ethan was going to be disappointed.

The weather was great the day of the Quidditch match, albeit it being slightly chilly. However, it didn't put anyone's mood down as the spectators headed off to the quidditch field.

"God damn we better win," Scorpius said, scowling at all the Gryffindor colours. There were some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs also showing their support for Gryffindor. No other house ever cheered for Slytherin.

It was incredibly crowded as they tried to get to the bleachers. Albus nearly fell over as the person behind him bumped into him.

"Al! I'm so sorry!" He heard from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see none other than his cousin Victoire.

"Hey Vicky," Albus said, "haven't seen much of you, Dom or Lou around." Albus was glad to note that Victoire, who was in Ravenclaw, was wearing neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin colours. At least she was staying neutral.

"I've heard about your row with James," she said.

Albus grumbled with annoyance, "Don't remind me of that prick."

"I wasn't even aware until dad sent Dom, Lou and me a message that we shouldn't stop talking to you just because you're in Slytherin. So Dom had to explain to me why they sent the letter," Victoire explained.

"How did Dom find out?" Albus asked. Dom was short for Dominque and she was Victoire's younger sister. Lou was short for Louis who was their younger brother. This made both Dominique and Louis Albus' cousins as well.

"Well she's in Gryffindor, and considering nearly every member of the family is in Gryffindor, they all tend to know what's happening," Victoire told him.

"Who are you?" Scorpius asked, looking up at Victoire in awe.

"This is my cousin Victoire Weasley. She's in Ravenclaw house and in her final year of Hogwarts," Albus told him, "and Vicky, this is my friend Scorpius."

"How do you do?" She asked.

"You don't look like a Weasley," Scorpius pointed out, still staring at her with amazement.

Victoire laughed, "I take after my mother's side," she then flicked her blonde hair out of her face.

"She's also part veela," Albus explained to his friend.

Scorpius finally looked away from Victoire and at Albus, asking stupidly, "part _what_ now?"

Albus could only laugh and shake his head as they crowd started moving more quickly. Victoire headed in the opposite direction of them.

"See ya, Al," She yelled out before going out of sight.

Albus and Scorpius went and joined the Slytherin crowd, looking around the Quidditch field and the other stands.

"This is so cool," Scorpius said, "who's commentating?"

"No clue," Albus said, "with our luck, some bias idiot from Gryffindor."

"They would look pretty stupid when we win," Scorpius said.

"Don't get your hopes up," Albus muttered.

The players came onto the field and the commentator (who Albus didn't recognise) announced them.

The players mounted their brooms and got ready, the ball was thrown up and the game started.

No one had scored in the first ten minutes of the game, as both Ethan and James showed exceptional ability at an equal level.

"Ethan _is_ good!" Albus exclaimed in amazement as he managed to steal the quaffle off James. Nearly immediately James managed to steal it back though. Ethan was going to steal it back however-

"-and Flint is hit by a bludger! Nice hit from Finnigan there," the voice of the commentator boomed around the stadium, "Potter heads to the hoops and...I don't believe it! Potter scores! That's ten points for Gryffindor! That's too bad for Higgs, the Slytherin Keeper and Captain."

A large cheer arose from the Gryffindors as the Slytherins hissed and boomed. Albus didn't hesitate to join in.

"Flint takes possession of the quaffle and flies so fast down the field I swear he broke the sound barrier," some laughs from the spectators, "just manages to dodge Potter there and ten points for Slytherin! That's ten all!"

For another long time, Ethan and James managed to continue stealing the quaffle off each other before getting it to the other end. Ethan's performance was quickly worsening. The bludger hit must have hurt more than it appeared to have. Albus had to admire Ethan's determination though, to continue at his best despite his deteriorating condition. Albus also had to feel bad for the other chasers because any time they acquired the quaffle it was always taken by Ethan or James.

As Albus watched Ethan nearly stealing the quaffle off James, a dark blur came into contact with Ethan's head and the older boy fell off his broom.

"Flint's been knocked unconscious by the bludger!" The commentator yelled, "and-FOUL PLAY!" a Slytherin beater hit James with his beaters bat. Albus couldn't help but laugh as his brother was rubbing his head with his hand. James was allowed a free shot, but his aim seemed off from the hit and Higgs managed to block it. However, with Ethan gone and James injured, the other chasers got their chance. Slytherin managed to score a couple of times, but since James was still in play Gryffindor managed some extra goals.

After a few more minutes, the snitch was spotted and caught by the Gryffindor seeker, much to the chagrin of Slytherin house. Albus decided that they shouldn't dwell on it too long and he and Scorpius headed to the hospital wing to see how Ethan was. They entered to find the rest of the Slytherin team, along with Larry, surrounding his bed.

"How is he?" Albus asked.

"Nasty bludger to the head," Higgs replied, "nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix, but he's still out cold."

Albus got a good look at Higgs now that he was up close to the Slytherin captain. One thing that was certain was that he definitely wasn't ugly; he also had dirty blonde hair and dark eyes. He did, however, wear a scowl on his face. It was probably because of Slytherins lousy defeat (210-40).

The door of the Hospital Wing opened again and from the corner of his eye, Albus noticed the people who had walked in wearing crimson. He looked up and noticed his brother had an expression of pain and had his hand to his head.

"You deserved that hit, Potty," Bole, the Slytherin beater who had hit James, said to James, "But you know who I think deserved it more? Finnigan."

The Gryffindor beater who had hit Ethan both times with the bludger snarled and replied, "It's what you do in Quidditch. Maybe you shouldn't have such crappy players."

"Hey!" Albus exclaimed, "Our best chaser is lying in that bed."

"Well he's obviously pretty crap if he's in lying unconscious in the hospital wing," James said.

"Well you must not be any better if you had to come to the hospital wing," Albus snapped back.

"Look, Evin was actually playing god damn fair and square. Your stupid beater hit me on the head with his bat! Not a bludger!" James yelled out. It took a moment for Albus to realise that 'Evin' was Finnigan's first name.

Albus was about to retort back when Madam Pomfrey entered the hospital wing. Albus closed his mouth and instead glared at James before looking away.

Madam Pomfrey attended to Ethan first, waving her wand a couple of times. Then she went over to James and gave him something to drink. Then she quickly waved everyone out, realising there were too many people and saying Ethan needed his rest.

"Our yelling didn't even wake him," Albus muttered to Scorpius, "I don't think it was necessary to make us all leave."

"Well Ethan will probably wake up soon," Scorpius said, "and she probably thought it was best if no one was there."

Albus just gave an incoherent grunt.

**Please Review! =]**


	6. Chapter 5: Christmas at the Burrow

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I am going to introduce a crush earlier than I originally planned, I will _try_ and introduce it somewhere in the next couple of chapters.  
>Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up. I'm really busy at the moment with assignments piling up and I have a show soon (production week is next week). I'm not sure when I'll get the chance to write the next chapter and when I can get it up. I apologise in advance if it takes me a long time.<br>**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. **

**Chapter 5: Christmas at the Burrow **

It was the Christmas holidays and Albus was heading home, something he dreaded. It meant he would have to put up with James, not to mention they were heading to the burrow and he may have to put up with other family members who don't like Slytherins.

In the corridors people were still talking about the last quidditch game, Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw, and debating on how it would affect the outcome of who would win the cup.

"So Ravenclaw won," Scorpius said as the two of them headed to the train, "and I'm pretty sure Slytherin is capable of smashing Ravenclaw."

Scorpius was also heading home for Christmas, as were Rigel, Vince, Ethan and Larry.

"Oh we can definitely kill Ravenclaw," Ethan said, "There's no doubt about that."

They all entered the train and found an empty compartment to sit in.

"I'd like to try out for a position next year," Scorpius said, "don't really mind which one."

"I'd like to be a seeker," Albus said.

"Yeah, wasn't your father a quidditch captain at one point?" Ethan asked Albus, "Mine had been too."

"Just because my father was quidditch captain doesn't mean I would do well at quidditch," Albus pointed out.

"Yea, but you come from a family of supposedly talented quidditch players," Ethan said, "I bet you have a chance."

They continued their talk of quidditch and Ethan continually voiced his wishes of wanting to become captain. At one point the compartment door opened and standing there was Rose Weasley.

Everyone was silent as all the Slytherins glared at the Gryffindor. Rose shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you want?" Ethan asked rudely.

Albus put his hand up to stop Ethan from saying anything else. He stood up and walked over to his cousin.

Rose then stood up straight and crossed her arms, "James wanted me to pass on a message."

"You can tell him that he can stick his message up where the sun doesn't shine for all I care. I'm not talking to him," Albus scowled.

Rose huffed, "fine then, tell him yourself. Don't come to me if you want a message relayed to him." She then turned around and stomped off. Albus slammed the compartment door shut and walked back to his seat.

Everyone was silent for a moment, the conversation turning to what everyone's Christmas holidays would be like. Albus was silent until Scorpius spoke to him.

"If you need to escape your family," Scorpius said, "feel free to run away to my place."

Albus gave a small smile before replying, "Thanks Scorp, I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>The train finally came to a halt and every student walked out of the trains and onto the platform, gathering their things.<p>

Albus and Scorpius continued their conversation as they went to line up to go through the gate. The others had disappeared at some point.

After a moment, Ethan came over to Albus and said, "Hey Al, early Christmas present."

Ethan pointed to a spot where some loud laughter was heard. Albus turned his head to see what was happening and noticed James covered in some form of goo. His friends were trying to help him remove it. Albus couldn't help but burst out laughing along with the other people as well.

"Thanks Ethan," Albus said.

"See you after Christmas," Ethan told him, running off. Albus spotted him running over to Larry who had a disapproving expression clearly written on his face.

"Wonder what Ethan used," Scorpius said referring to the goo, "because that's priceless."

"Wish I knew," Albus replied as the two boys ran through the brick wall and into the station.

"Al!" Albus heard his father say from his left.

Albus turned and smiled up at him. "Hey dad," he said.

"You must be Scorpius Malfoy," Harry said, spotting Albus' friend standing next to him.

Albus then turned to Scorpius, who looked a little uncomfortable and unsure what to say or do. Finally he said, "um...yes, sir."

"I'll see you after the holidays," Albus said to Scorpius, "keep out of trouble."

"Pretty rich coming from you," Scorpius said and then grinned. Albus couldn't help but smile back and attempted to hit him, but Scorpius dodged. The blonde boy then spotted his parents and headed off in their direction, waving at Albus.

"See ya!" Albus said.

"Bye," Scorpius said, then turned away and went over to greet his parents.

"Where's your brother?" Harry asked with a frown.

"He's in a bit of a sticky situation," Albus replied with amusement.

Harry sighed, "Is he still giving you a rough time?"

Albus just shrugged, "can't get any worse, can it?"

At that point, Lily came running from between the crowd and over to her father and brother.

"Albus!" She yelled out and hugged her brother tightly, "I got your letters! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!"

"Lily!" Ginny exclaimed as she appeared, "don't ever run off like that again! You could get lost." She then turned to Albus and gave him a hug, "Hi Al."

"Hey mum," Albus said, hugging his mother back.

Before any more words could be exchanged, James appeared. He was no longer covered in the goo.

"Hey mum, hey dad," James said, giving both his parents quick hugs. Then both he and Albus met eyes and shared a look. They didn't glare at each other; it was more of a look of understanding. Even though they weren't getting along they had to leave their fighting at school. They needed to get along at home, for their parent's sakes.

They were all ready to leave, when they ran into Hermione, Ron, Hugo and Rose who were about to leave the station as well.

"Hey Hugo, Rose, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione," Albus, James and Lily all said in unison. Everyone appeared amused by this, as were the siblings and they all shared amused looks.

"Hey guys," Ron said, "Al, heard you were sorted into Slytherin." He didn't seem angry, but more curious and wary. His Uncle Ron had said if they weren't in Gryffindor they would be disinherited. Albus was only glad his own father didn't mind what house he got in.

"Yeah, so?" Albus asked with annoyance.

"He doesn't mean it in a negative light," His Aunt Hermione said quickly and then gave Ron a look of anger and annoyance.

"No of course not," Ron said quickly, "it's just, no one in the family has been in Slytherin before."

"And it doesn't matter," Harry said, "we better be off. See you at Christmas."

They all said their goodbyes and headed in opposite directions as they exited the train station. The Potter family arrived at their car and put their bags into the boot and took their seats inside. Lily sat between James and Albus at the back. Lily took James' owl, Godric, onto her lap and Albus kept his owl, Snidget, on his own lap.

Throughout the whole trip, James went on about stuff that happened with him and his friend Dave and what everyone in Gryffindor was getting up to. He also got in trouble with their parents though by the amount of detentions he had received.

"So Albus," Harry said as he drove, "How's life in the Slytherin common rooms? And why don't you tell us more about your friends?"

Albus happily started going on about the Slytherin common rooms. He talked about how it was literally under the lake and the swishing of water when going to sleep was very relaxing. He also told of how one morning the giant squid had frightened him when it suddenly appeared by the window and made a huge sound. He then went on about his friends and his father would occasionally mention things about their parents. However, sometimes the things weren't too good...

"Rosier? Oh yeah, family of death eaters weren't they? _Not_ that I'm saying your friend's a bad person, of course," and as Albus mentioned Ethan, Harry went, "Flint? His father was Quidditch captain I remember. Looked sort of like a troll. _Not_ that I'm saying your friend looks like a troll!"

Albus was surprised by his father's comments, and angered. He never thought his father would be one to voice out personal opinions which were insulting. Albus didn't say anything though, but forced out a half-hearted laugh each time.

Albus was glad when they pulled into the driveway. As soon as the car was parked into the garage, all the kids jumped out. James ran into the house. Albus went to grab his bag from the boot.

"CAN I HAVE MY BROOM?" James yelled out from inside the house.

"You need to unpack first!" Harry told him and James came running back into the garage. Albus and James both took their bags up to their rooms.

The Potter house had three stories. The three children all had their bedrooms on the second floor. James' was located at the end of the corridor, Lily's was in the middle and Albus was near the stairs. They also owned a large block of land just nearby. It was a field surrounded by tall trees at the edge of a forest where they could fly around and play Quidditch. Albus was able to see the trees from his bedroom window.

Albus entered his room and it looked exactly as it had when he had left it. The walls were plain white with not much hanging on them. He had a moving poster of the Brazilian Quidditch team with Gonçalo Flores at the front. He also had a poster of Viktor Krum and the current popular wizarding band, Killer Unicorns. His bed was in the corner and he had a bedside table which had a picture of his family on it and an alarm clock which had gathered dust on it, being scarcely used. He had a book shelf containing a variety of books from both the magical and muggle worlds. He also had a table which he placed all his quill, inks and parchment on as he unpacked. He put some of his clothes into his wardrobe and then found a couple of Slytherin banners Scorpius had given him. Albus immediately put them up on his wall. He stepped back and admired them.

"Nice decorations," Harry said, looking from the doorway, "where did you get them?"

"Scorpius gave them to me," Albus replied, then turned to look at his father wondering why he was in his room.

"Dinner's ready," Harry told him.

"Be down in a moment," Albus said and his father left. He turned to look at the banner again and one of the snakes moved and gave a hiss, Albus couldn't help but grin.

* * *

><p>"Where's dad?" Albus asked as he entered the kitchen for breakfast the next morning.<p>

"He had to go to work," Ginny replied, "Something came up."

"Is the 'something' interesting?" James asked as he grabbed a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Nothing you need to know about," their mother replied.

They all sat eating their breakfast, as James tried to make their mother say exactly what had come up at the auror office.

Albus rolled his eyes at his brother's failed attempts. However, he couldn't help but wonder himself exactly what was going on...

* * *

><p>"Two muggle children, dead by the killing curse?" Harry asked horrified. He looked through the file of information on the children and their deaths.<p>

"Maybe a Death Eater who's come out of hiding?" Ron Suggested, "or a wannabe Voldemort?"

As Ron said this, Harry's hand went up to his scar. He traced it with his finger. It had hurt that day at the train station, could it be possible that...No. Voldemort couldn't be back, there was no evidence of it. Not to mention Harry made sure all the Horcruxes were destroyed himself. That monster was definitely gone for good.

"Granger is handling it," The Minster of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, explained, "but we need to keep our eyes and ears open."

Harry and Ron both nodded and said "yes, Minister," before heading back to their offices.

"This is bad," Ron said, "the last thing we need is a massacre of muggles."

"It's always the last thing we need," Harry said, "Hopefully we can put a stop to it quickly."

Harry and Ron both arrived at Harry's office to find a young man sitting on one of the chairs outside, no doubt waiting for him. The man, who appeared to be more of a boy definitely no older than twenty, had blonde hair and green eyes. His expression seemed dreamy and Harry was instantly reminded of Luna Lovegood.

"May I help you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my name's Thomas Browndragon," the boy said quickly standing up. The dreamy expression immediately disappeared, "It's really an honour, sir. I've heard so much about you, I mean who hasn't? And you're probably wondering why I'm here. Well, I want to become an auror. I mean, like, do the training or sign up. I mean, sign up to do the training to become an auror or try to, or just show you my grades and see if I can-,"

Harry put his hand up to stop him from rambling any further.

"I understand," Harry said, "why don't you step into my office and I'll be with you in a moment."

The boy – Thomas Browndragon – gave a nod and then entered Harry's office. Harry looked over at Ron who appeared amused.

"Nervous, that one," Ron said.

"Yeah, but I'll go easy on him," Harry said, "See you later. Keep your eyes out for any dark wizards"

"See you," Ron said and walked off.

Harry turned around and entered his office. The boy was looking curiously at the awards that Harry had on his wall.

"So you're interested in becoming an auror," Harry said causing the boy to jump and look over at him. Harry walked over to his chair behind his desk and sat down.

"Yes sir," Thomas Browndragon said. He went to take the seat on the other side of the desk. He then handed Harry a file, which turned out to contain all his papers and information on his schooling.

"Home-schooled," Harry said, "fantastic grades, moved to Bulgaria for a while. Well, Thomas-"

"-Tom," the boy interrupted him, "everyone calls me Tom."

"Well then, Tom, with your grades you can definitely train to become an auror," Harry told him.

Tom beamed at those words, as if nothing else in the whole world would make him happier.

* * *

><p>Albus woke up on Christmas morning to find his stocking at the end of the bed filled with presents. He immediately sat up and reached for them, starting to unwrap them.<p>

Albus opened the one from Scorpius first. It was a golden sneakoscope and looked very expensive. Albus could only hope it was the same value as the large assortment of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products he had gotten for his friend.

He then opened one from Vince, which contained a variety of different candies in them. Rigel had got him two books to do with the dark arts whilst Larry also got him a book, but to do with Quidditch. From his parents he received an assortment of sweets, a pack of exploding snap cards (he was in need of a new deck) and wizard chess (he had been begging for it since playing it with his Uncle Ron). He then opened the package from his grandmother and pulled on the green jumper she had knitted for him. It had a picture of a snake and Albus figured it was her way of saying she didn't care what house he was in.

"Albus, breakfast!" Lily came running into his room. She was also wearing a jumper their grandmother had knit. It was pink with a lily flower on it. James also appeared at the doorway wearing his jumper which was maroon with a broomstick. It reminded Albus that last year James had received a red jumper with a lion knitted on it. Maybe their grandmother just knitted them sweaters into whatever house they got placed into. It made Albus wonder if she did care that he had been placed into Slytherin and just made the jumper because it was tradition.

"Nice sneakoscope," James said, snapping Albus away from his thoughts, "who got it for you?"

"Scorpius," Albus replied and smirked, "bet some of your friends can't afford to buy you something amazing."

"Well I make friends not by how much money they have, but by their personality," James snarled.

The two brothers glared at each other until Lily spoke softly, "guys?"

Albus looked at his sister and his expression softened. They all stood silent for a moment before Albus decided to leave the room and pushed past the two of them and headed downstairs.

James was an idiot.

* * *

><p>They quickly ate breakfast, got dressed, got into the car and drove to the burrow.<p>

On the way, Albus started reading one of the books Rigel got him. It was a countdown of the most ten feared dark wizards in history. It told of their infamous achievements, their views, their personal lives and what exactly made them so feared. Albus was so transfixed into the book that he didn't even notice they had arrived.

"Al, we're here," Harry said, causing Albus to look up. It took him a couple of seconds to realise where 'here' actually was.

Albus folded the bottom of the page to keep where he was in the book before closing it shut and getting out of the car.

The Potter's walked quickly into the Burrow since it was very cold outside. Albus was greeted with an air of warmth when he entered.

His grandmother, who had opened the door, was hugging everyone. She was also fussing over everyone as she hugged them.

"You're far too skinny, Albus," his grandmother said as she hugged him, "you need some feeding up."

"Honestly mum," Albus heard his own mother say, "You're talking to them as if they've never been fed."

As the adults talked, the three children slipped into the living room where a lot of the other family was.

"Teddy!" James exclaimed upon seeing their friend.

Albus went over and sat on the couch by himself. He was a little nervous as to how the family was going to be around him. He was certain some of them would be wary because he was sorted into Slytherin.

"Hey, Al!" Fred Weasley the second said, taking a seat beside his cousin, "Why the long face?"

Albus looked at his cousin with confusion, "long face?"

"Yeah, you look glum. You know, sad? It's Christmas! Cheer up!" Fred smiled widely at Albus. Albus forced a smile.

"Are you sad because no one likes the fact you were sorted into Slytherin?" Fred asked, noticing his cousin's smile had not been genuine.

Albus frowned, "I'm not aware of the fact that no one likes it that I was sorted into Slytherin. Who doesn't like it that I'm in Slytherin?"

Fred's eyes widened with fear and he stuttered, "no...I mean, I'm not saying that...I mean...No one said that," he said it all a little too quickly.

Albus growled angrily and turned away from his cousin, opening his book and getting lost into it.

He was fascinated by the dark wizards' views. Most books would show the dark wizards in a negative light, but this book was very neutral. It told of their beliefs and actions through both a positive and negative manner. On occasion, it offered no opinion at all leaving Albus to decide on his own.

Sometimes family members interrupted his reading, asking if he was up for a game of hangman, exploding snap or wizard's chess. Albus would usually agree to join. Now and again, if the book was too good to put down, he would reject the offer.

* * *

><p>Christmas dinner was held outside as there were so many people. Someone had cast a large bubble around the table so warm air would stay in.<p>

Albus found himself squashed beside his father and Teddy. His grandfather was sitting right across from him.

"Gran was in Slytherin," Teddy was saying, sounding as if he were trying to make Albus feel better about being sorted into Slytherin. Albus, however, obviously loved being sorted into Slytherin and was quite annoyed. "So I don't see why everyone is making a big deal about you being in Slytherin," Teddy continued.

"No one's making a big deal of it, Teddy," Harry said from Albus' left.

Albus angrily stuck his fork into the Christmas turkey, but no one noticed his sour mood.

"And who do you share a room with, Albus?" Arthur Weasley asked.

Albus forced himself to sound cheerful, "Vincent Goyle, Rigel Rosier and Scorpius Malfoy. They're all my _best friends_."

"Well its good you're getting along with them all," his grandfather said, "I remember this one boy I never got along with."

His grandfather then went into a long story about people he always got into fights with in Gryffindor. Albus didn't listen the whole time, but nodded and laughed in all the right spots.

Dinner went by slowly and Albus was only glad when everyone finished and they could finally go back home. Lily fell asleep during the car ride, her head on Albus' shoulder. Albus didn't mind though and continued with his book. He was surprised by how quickly he had read through it and was already up to the second most feared dark wizard. It was Grindelwald and Dumbledore was mentioned to a certain extent.

When they got home, everyone went to bed immediately. His father carried Lily to her bed. Albus must have been the least tired out of all of them because he stayed up to finish the book.

It was three in the morning when he finally closed the book. The number one most feared wizard had been Voldemort to no surprise. His father had also been mentioned, again something that had not surprised the young boy. What had astounded Albus were the positive view points on the Dark Lord. Albus, who had grown up hearing about what a horrible person Voldemort was, couldn't believe that anyone would have anything good to say about him. They made quite a few valid points as well, about how Voldemort only wanted to save the world and make it a better place. It was obscure and was something which left Albus feeling more confused than he ever had been.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Albus was awoken by some sharp pecking. He opened his eyes and noticed his owl, Snidget, right beside him.<p>

"Don't do that," Albus said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He spotted the letter tied to Snidget's leg. Albus' name was written on the envelope with looped writing which he recognised as Scorpius'.

Albus took the envelope and opened to find a letter inside.

_Hey Albus,_

_Hope you had a good Christmas! How did the family treat you? Hope it was all okay. _

_Grandmother and Grandfather came over and Grandma's being finicky like always. It can be real bothersome. She just won't stop straightening my hair and clothes. Grandpa was surprised to learn I was friends with you, albeit rather impressed. I told him you were in Slytherin (of course) and I suppose that's what shocked him. He was saying how all Potter's and Weasley's were in Gryffindor, but I told him you weren't like that. _

_Hope you liked the sneakoscope! Thanks for the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' products. My mother doesn't allow me to buy some of their stuff like the fireworks. She didn't seem too impressed that you got them for me, but I'm not complaining. _

_I asked father if you could visit, but he said it was probably best to invite you during the summer. Maybe you can ask your parents and keep your fingers crossed! _

_Also, the other day we were in Diagon Alley and we were looking at pets. I saw a ferret and have decided I would just love one! I asked father, but for some reason he didn't seem so thrilled. Maybe he doesn't want it running around the manor and destroying things, but I don't think ferrets do that, do they?_

_Tell me if your families treating you alright, so if they aren't you can feel free to come here. We've got enough room. _

_Write back soon,_

_Scorpius. _

Albus read through the letter a couple of times before grabbing a clean piece of parchment and wrote the reply before sending it off.

_Hey Scorpius,_

_Thanks for the letter, it was getting a little annoying conversing with just my family. They've been alright, but occasionally they treat me as if being in Slytherin is bad or they think I don't like being in Slytherin. Weird, right? I would never trade going to Gryffindor in a million years. Slytherin is where I belong. _

_I went to the Burrow for Christmas. We have a huge family, so it was pretty packed. Sometimes it's annoying having such a big family and I would prefer having a smaller one but there's not much I can do about it. My grandma's pretty finicky too, in a way. She was going on yesterday how I was too skinny and needed to eat more. _

_I definitely loved the sneakoscope! It's brilliant! Looks pretty expensive too. Glad you liked my present and I hope your mother doesn't think I'm a bad influence buying you fireworks. _

_I'll ask my parents if I can visit you during the summer. I'm pretty sure they would agree on it. I would invite you over to my place too, but I'm not sure how that would go down with James. _

_I've never really wanted any pet other than an owl. I don't know much about ferrets personally. I think they're nifflers which go around houses and destroy things, right? I could be wrong though. I don't think a ferret would be bad though. Maybe I could get you one for your birthday in September or next Christmas? _

_I suppose overall my family hasn't been too bad. I think I can survive here for the rest of the Christmas holidays. _

_See you at Hogwarts,_

_Albus._

**Please review! I love to hear what people have to say about my story. I also would like critique on my actual writing since I would like to improve. Thank you =]**


	7. Chapter 6: Secrets, Exams and Mudbloods

**A/N: Finally, Chapter 6! Sorry for making you guys wait so long. Thanks for Reviews. I don't really like how this chapter turned out, but I'm not sure how I can change it...  
>I was having problems with the chapter so I had to delete it and then put it back up.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.**

**Chapter 6: Secrets, Exams and Mudbloods**

Being back at Hogwarts was great for Albus. He didn't have to suffer his brother's presence twenty four seven, or anyone else of his family for that matter. Albus' birthday was around Easter and he was glad to be at Hogwarts, even though they had so much work.

The only thing which annoyed him was that their exams were coming up fast. Neither Albus nor Scorpius had started studying yet.

"Why are you guys playing hangman?" Rigel whispered to the two of them during one history class.

"Because Professor Binns is boring," Scorpius replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Our exams are coming up and both of you barely have any notes on history of magic! You're going to fail and be held back a year!" Rigel told the two of them.

"Don't be stupid," Scorpius said before turning back to the game. "G?" he guessed.

"Nope," Albus said, drawing the second arm of the stick figure

"C?" Scorpius guessed and Albus wrote it down.

ac_o_antu_a

"P?"

A leg was drawn.

"R?"

acro_antu_a

"That looks so familiar," Scorpius said and then after a moment said, "F?"

"You lose," Albus said, "it was acromantula." He filled in the last two spaces.

"What?" Scorpius asked incredulously.

"It's a gigantic spider with the ability to talk human speech. Hagrid used to own one," Albus explained.

"That's disgusting," Scorpius said.

"If you two kids have finished playing," Michael Derrick, a Slytherin boy in their grade whom they didn't share a dorm with, turned around to face them as he was sitting in front of them, "I have some interesting information."

"We don't care," Scorpius said turning to his piece of paper to come up with his word that Albus would have to guess.

"You sure? It concerns you, Potter," Derrick said.

Albus usually didn't care what Derrick had to say. Derrick was into the gossip stuff girls were always into. He seemed to know everything about anyone though, which was kind of creepy. However, this time Albus was listening.

"Okay, what?" Albus asked.

"I heard from a little birdie that Begonia Blishwick has a crush on you."

Albus raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He looked over to the right side of the classroom where she was sitting. Sure enough, Blishwick had been looking at him and quickly blushed and looked away.

Albus looked back over at Derrick and said, "I really doubt it."

Derrick let out a laugh and said, "believe what you want Potter, but it's true."

Albus heard Scorpius let out an amused snort. Albus shot him a glare.

"Careful Malfoy," Derrick said, "you might not wanna laugh or I'll be telling people who _you_ have a crush on."

To Albus' surprise, Scorpius went pink and his smile disappeared off his face. Something clicked in Albus' head and his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"You have a crush?" Albus asked his best friend.

"Of course not," Scorpius quickly denied it, "That's just stupid."

"Who?" Albus pushed, not believing a word Scorpius was saying.

Scorpius stuttered for a bit before becoming unusually silent. Albus smirked, deciding not to push him into answering. He would just have to come up with a more cunning plan to find out his friend's crush. Albus was pretty sure he could pull it off; after all, he was a Slytherin.

* * *

><p>The Slytherin common room felt tense one night after they were defeated by Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match. They had been ever so close, but the Hufflepuff seeker had just managed to take the snitch.<p>

The Slytherin quidditch team were moping in the corner, whilst a lot of other people were attempting to study.

"I'm never going to remember this," Scorpius complained, looking at his notes, "I can't even read this!"

"You wrote it," Albus said and yawned.

"What can you tell me about the twelve uses of dragon blood?" Scorpius asked his friend.

"Albus Dumbledore discovered all the uses," Albus told him. He was lying on his stomach and then put his head onto the floor. He was tired and tempted to fall asleep, but he really needed to try and study.

"I have a feeling I'll remember that," Scorpius said, "When it asks on the test '_Who discovered the uses of Dragon blood?_' I can write '_Albus' name sake_'."

Albus heard Rigel mumbling to himself about what the twelve uses of dragon blood actually was. Albus took his head off the floor and had a look at the list. Rigel had managed to say eleven of them, but couldn't figure out the twelfth.

"Spot remover," Albus said to him.

Rigel groaned, "Can't believe I forgot that one! It's the easiest to remember!"

Albus looked over at Scorpius, "So who is it?"

"Not saying," Scorpius said sharply. Ever since Derrick had revealed that Scorpius liked someone, Albus had been asking endlessly who it was, sometimes at the most random of times. Albus had tried guessing, but with no luck. He had guessed every girl in the whole of Slytherin house.

"You're never going to get it," Scorpius told Albus, "it's too weird."

"What are you two on about?" Rigel asked, looking over at them.

"Nothing," Scorpius said a little too quickly. Albus smirked.

Rigel frowned at him before going back to studying, "I'm not even going to ask," he said as he looked back at his notes.

"Good," Scorpius said with a sigh of relief.

"But who is it?" Albus pressed.

"If you ask me one more time I'll throttle you," Scorpius snarled through his teeth.

Albus smirked, "I'd like to see you try."

It probably wasn't the best thing to say.

* * *

><p>A few days later exams started. The Gryffindor's were acting, in Albus' opinion, all high and mighty after winning the Quidditch Cup. James especially was being far more arrogant than usual. Albus kept his distance so he wouldn't have to talk to his brother.<p>

All the Slytherins had been studying relentlessly, especially OWL and NEWT students who were stressing the most. People in other grades kept their distance from them.

For the exams, they not only had to answer theory questions, but many also had practical elements. Albus didn't have much trouble making a pineapple dance across the table. However, when attempting to turn the mouse into a snuffbox, there were still whiskers on it. Albus also hoped he had managed to create the forgetfulness potion correctly, but he was pretty sure he failed History of Magic, in which the whole test consisted of questions about the self-stirring cauldrons.

When the tests were finished, Albus, Scorpius, Rigel and Vince sat under the tree by the lake relaxing. Rigel was talking nervously because he knew he had gotten a few answers wrong on his charms test.

"I can't believe I stuffed it up!" he exclaimed.

"Go and see Professor Greybark, then," Scorpius said dully.

"But that's not going to do anything! Oh Merlin! On my ast-,"

"-Rigel!" Albus interrupted, "look, we all stuffed up our exams, but there's nothing we can about it. If you're so worried, go and see the Professors."

"And stop going on about the tests," Scorpius said, "It's over, they're done and we don't need to relive them again."

"Those filthy mudbloods," Ethan said to Larry as they came and joined the first year boys.

"Sorry?" Albus asked, looking over to the older boys.

"Mudbloods the lot of them," Ethan repeated.

"I know they were being idiots, but that's no way-," Larry started to say.

"MUDBLOODS," Ethan said loudly, making Larry shut up and roll his eyes.

"Gryffindorks?" Albus asked curiously.

"Hufflepuffs, actually," Larry replied as Ethan seethed silently.

"That's weird," Scorpius said, "they tend to be nice. Although they _are_ idiots."

"Mudbloods," Ethan said again randomly.

"We get it, Eth," Larry said, holding his hand up to tell his friend to stop.

"I've never heard Albus say the word mudblood," Rigel said with a leer.

"I've used it," Albus said quickly, "when I was talking with James."

"It's nothing to boast about if you _have_ used it," Larry said.

"Just saying," Rigel said, "got a problem with a word like mudblood?"

"It's rude," Larry said with a frown.

"Yes, but I've still used it," Albus said and then to make sure they all believed him he said, "Mudblood."

"Mudblood," Rigel repeated.

"Mudblood," Scorpius said with a grin.

"Mudblood," Vince grunted.

"Mudblood, mudblood," Ethan said in a sing-song voice.

They all looked at Larry expectantly. Larry sighed and said, "Mudblood."

"It's really losing its meaning," Scorpius said, "when you repeat the word over and over."

"Stops sounding like an actual word," Albus agreed, "I need to watch my mouth in front of my parents though."

"Same, same," Scorpius replied, "My father doesn't like it when I use it too much."

Rigel snorted, "My mother's good with my use of it. Especially when we go out and run into some stupid muggles."

"Well muggles aren't really that bad," Albus said, thinking about his second cousins who were muggles.

"What do you mean 'muggles aren't really that bad'?" Ethan asked curiously. He had stopped moping.

"Well, I mean, they...They're just not that bad," Albus said, surprised by Ethan's question.

"Look, they haven't got magic," Rigel said, "They can't do anything! Not to mention they're pretty thick."

"But they've gotten on well without magic," Albus said.

"And the only thing they do is lazy around all day in front of their kumplooters or whatever they are," Rigel said.

"Computers," Albus told him, "they're called computers."

"You know this one time when I was younger," Ethan said, "I was about eight and there was this other muggle child about my age who just came up to me and bragged about themselves." Ethan then started to mimic the child in an annoying high-pitched tone " 'oh, my father's got lots more money than yours', 'I can already tie my shoelaces', 'My reading level is age twelve'." Ethan then turned to his normal voice, "Piece of filth, I already know how to read and write and can ride a goddamn broomstick! Can you? Goddamn no, so keep your filthy mudblood self away from me."

"This one time," Rigel said, "I came across this muggle man who thought I was his child. Delusional guy, right? Mother set him right though. She came along and," Rigel then did a hand wave motion to show that she used magic.

"Must have been a nutter if he mistakes you for his child," Ethan said and rolled his eyes, "muggles."

Albus wasn't quite sure what to say about Ethan's and Rigel's stories.

"I've never been anywhere near muggles. My parents would never allow it," Larry said.

"Well it's not like we conversed with muggles on purpose," Rigel said, "but it just happens. If my mum could decide, she'd keep me away from muggles for all eternity or better yet, just kill all of them."

"Isn't that a bit drastic?" Scorpius asked.

Rigel shrugged, "there's my mother for you."

* * *

><p>Just before the end of the school year, the first years got their marks back. Albus was surprised that he had just managed to scrape a pass in History of Magic. His best grade was in Defence against the Dark Arts however.<p>

"Just scraped a pass in History," Scorpius said to Albus.

"Same," Albus said.

"Nice job on Defence," Scorpius told his friend as he leaned over to look at his grades, "Guess it helps if your father's head of the Auror office and defeated an evil dark wizard."

Albus grinned, "I don't think that's why I did well. Bet it was the books I received at Christmas."

"Well if I don't know what to get you for your birthday or for Christmas, I'll get you some dark arts books," Scorpius said.

"I liked the sneakoscope," Albus said, "maybe you could get me some other dark detector, like a foe glass."

"Wanna come over to my place on the holidays?" Scorpius asked, "My parents won't mind."

"I'd love to," Albus said, "I'd invite you to my place, but James would make sure your stay was hell."

Scorpius grinned and said, "And if you need a place to escape, just remember you're always welcome."

* * *

><p>The train trip home was one Albus couldn't believe was happening. He'd completed his first year at Hogwarts.<p>

"Two months of holidays!" Ethan burst into the compartment, followed by Larry, "Which means two months of nothing but flying!"

"Don't forget to do your homework," Larry pointed out, "OWLs are getting closer."

Ethan ignored Larry and took a seat beside Albus.

"We can try out for the Quidditch team when we get back," Scorpius said excitedly, "there will be tryouts, right?"

"Of course," Ethan said, "We'll need a beater, keeper and seeker."

"Shots seeker," Albus said quickly with a grin.

Scorpius laughed from beside him and said, "Then I shots keeper."

The boys continued to chat, laugh and also played games of exploding snap in their compartment. The train came to a stop and everyone went out onto the platform.

"Later Albus," Larry said.

"Yeah, see you after summer. Hope to see you on the Quidditch team," Ethan gave him a friendly slap on the back.

"Have a nice summer," Vince said.

"Get your brother if you can," Rigel joked.

Albus noticed Begonia Blishwick pass him at the very point she looked up. She looked slightly panicked before quickly saying, "Have a nice summer Albus." And then she walked away quickly. Albus stood on the spot confused.

"Hey Albus!" Someone yelled, which snapped Albus back to reality. He spun around to see Terry Nott walking up to him

"What's up?" Albus asked.

"Just wanted to say have a nice summer. Also, hope to see you in one piece and hope your brother isn't too annoying," Terry said.

"I'll be fine," Albus said, "you have a nice summer too."

Albus heard other people saying 'See you, Potter' but every time he would see who it was, it turned out to be someone talking to his brother.

"So your brother's more popular than you are," Scorpius said and rolled his eyes, "So what? He's a douche and you're awesome 'cause you're in Slytherin."

Albus grinned, "I never complained about my brother being popular. I never even said anything."

"I know, but it still annoys you," Scorpius said, "I can tell."

"You gonna tell me who you like?" Albus asked.

"Definitely not," Scorpius said and then quickly added before going through the barrier, "I'll see you after summer, Al."

Albus grinned, knowing his friend had left so hurriedly because he didn't want to be interrogated. He then went through the barrier, but Scorpius had already walked off. Albus looked around and spotted his family waiting for him nearby.

"Hey mum, hey dad, hey Lily," Albus said to each of them. He was hugged by all of them.

"You okay?" Harry asked his son as they embraced.

"Never been better," Albus replied and grinned.

James came running over and yelling how Gryffindor had won the Quidditch and House cups. Albus couldn't care less though, and continued on grinning as they left the station.

**A/N: And that's the end of Al's first year! But it's still a long way to go until the end of the story. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon! **


	8. Chapter 7: Not-so-lazy Summer

**Wow. I'm such a procrastinator. Sorry I haven't updated in a few months...Enjoy the chapter? And please review too!**

**Chapter 7: Not-so-lazy Summer**

Summer was dragging by slowly, much to Albus' irritation. He was reading through one of the dark arts books that Rigel had given him on Christmas. There were positive things said about Lord Voldemort and Albus was trying to argue against them, but with little success.

Whenever Albus was bored during the summer, he did this. He did it with the other most feared dark wizards as well, but he didn't know much about the other dark wizards. He knew Voldemort the best despite the fact he never met the man.

"_Voldemort's views can be argued_," Albus read aloud, "_Did he really believe that muggle-borns had stolen magic? Or was this just a reason to round up muggles? Was it even Voldemort who decided for this to happen?_"

The book made one question their own beliefs, Albus realized. To not try to take one side, but see the bigger picture. Albus continued reading sentences he had read over and over, trying to make sense of them.

_Followers stated that the Dark Lord contained a good sense of humour and never forgot his niceties. Examples such as followers receiving credit when due and not forgetting manners._

The first time Albus had read this he nearly laughed. From what he had heard, this wasn't the case. Then again, it's not like Albus' father would want to show Voldemort in a good light. Albus then continued reading information about why people had followed him. Some of the death eaters claimed they had been under the imperious curse, been tortured, threatened or blackmailed. Other's, however, claimed the dark lord was the leader the world needed. He possessed the correct qualities to be able to govern the world correctly.

Albus skimmed down the pages until he came to one particular sentence.

_His executions were all justified._

Albus puzzled over that one. How could there be a reason for killing his grandparents and attempting to kill his father so many times? If he could ever ask Voldemort, he would.

Albus suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he quickly jumped off his bed and went over to his bookshelf. He put the book back in and then bent down to the lowest shelf and looked through the pile of comic books.

He heard the door creak open.

"Hey, Al," he heard his father say and Albus turned to the door pretending to be surprised as if he hadn't heard him coming.

"Hey, dad," Albus said standing up, "How was work?"

"Same old, same old," Harry replied, "You're mother wanted me to come up and tell you that dinner's ready."

There was a small pause before Harry continued, "What are you up to?" It wasn't an accusation, but he could tell his father sounded concerned. Albus had his door closed, which was odd for him as he always had it open. He had an argument yesterday with James and felt it was better to have his door closed.

James had complained about his Slytherin banners and Albus had gotten annoyed. Why shouldn't he be allowed to show house pride? James had Gryffindor banners up in his room. James was angry because every time he walked past his brother's room, he would see the Slytherin banners and he asked Albus to move them, but Albus refused and instead decided to close the door.

At least he wouldn't be interrupted continuously by his two siblings walking past.

"Just reading," Albus said, walking to the door to go downstairs. He walked down with his father.

"What did you do today?" Harry asked his son.

"Did a bit of flying," Albus said, "wrote back to Scorpius. Can I see him this summer?"

"James will be going to Dave's place soon for the rest of the holidays. If you want, you can invite Scorpius over," Harry told him.

Albus smiled at his father and nodded, at the same time understanding what he was saying. If Scorpius came over when James was around then James would make sure to give him hell. It was better if Scorpius came over when James wasn't there. But Albus thought about why he couldn't go over to Scorpius' place. He had asked previously, but both his parents suggested Scorpius come to Potter Manor. Albus was confused about this for a while, until he realized why. His parents must be worried about the Malfoy's influence on him. The fact they were death eaters (even though they defected) probably made his parents think he should avoid them as much as possible. This had made Albus angry. Just because they had been death eaters doesn't mean they're bad people, which they weren't. He then thought back to the book about Voldemort, about how he can't be that bad, and clutched his hand tightly into a fist.

"Something wrong, Al?" Harry asked, noticing his son suddenly tense.

Albus, for a moment, considered asking his father everything about Voldemort. Why did Voldemort's followers believe he was good? Was he actually good? Had it all been a misunderstanding? Of course not, Albus thought, killing his grandparents had been cold blooded murder. They hadn't done anything. Had they? What about his father? His father had just been an infant when Voldemort wanted to kill him. He definitely hadn't done anything.

"Nothing's wrong," Albus lied. He had so many questions buzzing through his head, but he wasn't sure what his father would say about them. He assumed Harry wouldn't be happy if he realized Albus was wondering whether Voldemort was truly that bad. Thus, Albus decided to stay silent not wanting to be lectured or, even worse, taken to a psychiatrist.

Albus went down to dinner, excited by the prospect of having Scorpius visit, and James being gone for the rest of the summer. And he couldn't help but realize that his summer really wouldn't be that bad.

"Also, tomorrow we're going to the Dursley's," Harry said at some point during dinner and Albus felt his stomach drop.

* * *

><p>Whilst Albus enjoyed his summer, Nigel Browndragon had successfully received the position of the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<p>

This made Tom nervous, however, as he wasn't sure whether the previous Professor leaving was a coincidence; or now that he was back alive would any jinxes and curses he cast in his life time come back?

How long would it take for Potter to notice? Maybe he'll believe it's a Voldemort copy-cat. Either way, Tom had good reason to be nervous and worried. What he was doing was more dangerous than he first realised.

Tom came to the end of the hallway where a man was standing and the man asked, "Here for the Auror Training Entry Exam?"

"Yes, sir," Tom said in an excited tone, "My name's Thomas Browndragon."

"Well then, through this way Mr Browndragon," the man said, gesturing to the door, "May I remind you that an anti-cheating quill is provided and is located on each table, along with the exam paper. You start at exactly 1100 and will have 60 minutes to complete it. Don't touch the exam paper until you are told."

"Yes, sir and thank you, sir," Tom said before turning the handle and entering the room. There were already some people at their desks, but not everyone had arrived. There was an instructor at the front, but they weren't paying any attention to the people at the desks. Tom took a seat at one of the middle tables.

This was an exam for anyone wanting to train to become an auror. It was just a short theory exam to make complete sure that anyone wanting to train may actually be capable of doing so. If Tom passed this, then he would be accepted into the auror training. If he then passes the tests after the training, he would be a full fledged auror.

He was sure he would do just fine.

"Please turn over the paper and fill out the information," the instructor spoke, their voice travelling across the room clearly.

Tom flipped over the paper, filling out his name and other information. He felt as though he was at school again and he hadn't been to school in over seventy years. It was an odd sensation. Tom smirked as he thought about it. He graduated over seventy years ago and here he sat appearing to be no older than 20.

"You may start the exam," the instructor said and quills started scratching.

* * *

><p>Tom was certain he did just fine. He <em>did<em> do fine, right? He hadn't been to school in so long, but he was sure he still knew everything. It's not like he could have failed, right? Tom nervously rubbed his hands together as he walked down the corridor thinking about his exam. He couldn't think of a question which he answered wrong.

Tom wasn't looking in front of him as he walked, and consequently bumped into someone carrying a box.

"Sorry," Tom said, looked up and froze at the sight of Harry Potter.

"No worries," Harry replied, "You didn't touch any of the bracelets did you?"

Tom had no idea what Harry was talking about until he looked down at the box that he was carrying. It was filled with bracelets made of small stones. They were all different shades of colours from blue to red and purple to green.

"Uhh...no," Tom replied, "I don't think so."

"You'd probably know now if you have," Harry said with an exasperated sigh, "Just got them from the Law Enforcement Patrol. They're cursed."

"What do they make the wearer do?" Tom asked curiously.

"We're still trying to figure that out. Where ever a person touches it a burn appears and it spreads like wild fire. The healers are doing their best, but no burn remedy is helping," Harry explained, "We think there might be something more to it."

"So the victims are in St Mungo's," Tom said to himself as he bent down to get a closer look at the bracelets. "Who's behind it?"

"Some hit wizards are on it," Harry replied, "and a couple of Aurors."

"Well that's good," Tom straightened up, "I've wasted your time enough. You probably want to take a better look at them."

"Yes, I should get going," Harry side-stepped around Tom, "It was nice talking to you Tom."

"Likewise, Mr Potter," Tom said and he was going to continue walking down the corridor, when he turned and said, "Don't be so sure the victims are burning. Sometimes looks can be deceiving. It may be something else entirely."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said before turning around and walking off.

Voldemort watched as Harry Potter disappeared around the corner and then smirked.

Sometimes what he was doing seemed like a very dangerous idea. Other times, it just seemed so easy.

* * *

><p>Tom still had other important business to attend to as he waited for his test results.<p>

He didn't care much for the Browndragon house in the middle of nowhere and had decided to try and find a place to live in in Hogsmeade.

He wasn't sure why he wanted a place in Hogsmeade though. The Browndragon house was ideal - it was private, it was large and contained many of Nigel's works and potions around the place. However, the idea of being close to Hogwarts seemed satisfying. Not to mention constantly being around the magical world and actually feeling as though he was part of it.

He never really had a place to call his own, either. He'd have his own home and a job, it was the perfect cover. No one would assume that the Dark Lord would be living in a cozy house hunting down dark wizards.

Tom was indeed happy when he had opened up the letter from the Auror department to find out he had passed the test with a perfect score. The letter also explained when his training times were and what he would be doing.

However, he was much more surprised by the extra piece of parchment in the envelope which was a personal letter from Harry Potter himself.

_Dear Tom,_

_I would personally like to thank you for your advice with the cursed bracelets. As it turned out, the victims were not burnt, but paralyzed The burnt areas were an indication on where the victims body had been paralyzed. The healers were able to save all their lives, all thanks to your idea._

_I'm overjoyed to hear you received top marks on the exam and will begin your training within the week. I hope you do well as I'm sure you would be a great asset on the team._

_I hope to see you around,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry Potter._

Tom threw it to the side and laughed.

Yes, sometimes it was just so easy.


	9. Chapter 8: Tom and Albus Meet

**This chapter is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. **

**Chapter 8: Tom and Albus meet**

Scorpius had come over to the Potter's for a few days. Scorpius had stayed in Albus' room and seemed rather confused with some of the muggle objects he had laying around. The two boys spent most of the time outside, flying around in the field.

All in all, the rest of the holidays went by great for Albus. He didn't have to stand the presence of his brother and got to hang out with his best friend.

His parents had been incredibly nice to Scorpius, despite the fact that Albus had been sure they wouldn't like him. However, they all seemed to get along.

Lily, however, had been unusually quiet during Scorpius' stay. Albus wasn't sure if she found Scorpius scary or intimidating or if it was just some weird girl thing.

Scorpius left after a few days to spend the last couple of days of summer at home with his parents. So the two of them wouldn't see each other until September 1st.

* * *

><p>"We'll see you at Christmas, okay?" Harry said to Albus, giving his son a hug.<p>

"Yeah," Albus said to his father before letting go and then hugging his mother and sister. Lily was crying, as she always did, wanting more than anything to go to Hogwarts.

"Look on the bright side," Albus said to Lily, deciding to comfort her, "Next year, you'll be on that train."

Lily laughed and nodded, tears continually streaking down her cheek.

Albus smiled at his parents before stepping onto the train and attempted to find his friends. The train started to move and Albus looked through compartment, but with no luck. He opened up the door to one particular compartment, which he thought would be empty (since it was at the end), but someone was already there.

The good news was it was relatively empty with just the one person. The bad news, that one person was an adult. No doubt a new Professor.

"Well hello!" The old man said cheerfully, grinning at Albus.

"Sorry," Albus said, "I was looking for my friends..."

"Oh Of course!" The man said, "Young people always want to sit with friends. I'm your new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor."

"I wasn't aware we'd be getting a new defence teacher," Albus said, shuffling uncomfortably. He just wanted to get away and find Scorpius or Larry and Ethan or another fellow Slytherin.

"Yes! I'm Professor Nigel Browndragon," The old man - Professor Browndragon - told him.

"I'm Albus Potter."

Professor Browndragon's eyes widened and he said excitedly, "Ah yes! Son of the famous Harry Potter I presume!"

Albus nodded.

"I have very much been looking forward to meeting you! Sit down, sit down!" Professor Browndragon gestured to the seat in front of him.

Albus hesitated, but then slowly walked over to the seat and sat down. He shifted his legs, feeling uncomfortable in the presence of an over enthusiastic and creepy professor.

"I promise you that my Defence lessons shall be both exciting and filled with learning!" Professor Browndragon said, "Especially if one likes the subject!"

"Defence against the Dark Arts is my favourite subject,' Albus told him, "It doesn't matter much who's teaching it."

Professor Browndragon's eyes brightened up at Albus' words, "No doubt you're excellent at it! You must take after your father."

"I suppose," Albus said. He's always been compared to his father for as long as he can remember. Usually he would say proudly that he did, but at the moment he didn't want to. Why was he always living in someone's shadow?

"I know it must be intimidating talking to a Professor," Browndragon said, "but feel free to say anything you wish to me."

He must have said that because of Albus' lack of response. Albus thought of something to ask and settled on, "So what will you be teaching us specifically, Professor?"

"Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that," Professor Browndragon replied enthusiastically, "It's such a great wonder, the dark arts. Terrible, yes, but simply amazing."

"I think so too," Albus said to the Professor. He was starting to relax a little more.

"I can't help but wonder, young Albus," Professor Browndragon started to say with a tone of genuine curiosity, "what house you reside in."

"I'm in Slytherin," Albus replied simply.

Albus wasn't sure what kind of response to expect from that. Maybe a "surely not!" or "Not in Gryffindor!?". Professor Browndragon, however, didn't say anything. His eyes widened it what looked like both excitement and shock. He smiled widely, revealing very yellow teeth, and then asked, "You know who else was in Slytherin?"

"Merlin?" Albus suggested, not really sure what answer the Professor was looking for, "Severus Snape? Lord Voldemort? A bunch of Death Eaters?"

Professor Browndragon chuckled before saying, "You youngsters are all so brave to be saying his name now-a-days. Yes, yes, all the correct answers. You must have heard quite a lot about Severus Snape and the Dark Lord from your father."

"He's told me a bit," Albus said, frowning in thought, "I mean, I don't know that much, but it's still more than the other students would know. I read more about him in a dark arts book a friend gave me."

"And what sort of things did this book tell you?" Browndragon sounded, once again, rather enthusiastic.

Albus shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to reveal how the book had, at times, taken Voldemort's side, "I'm not sure I can tell you that, Sir."

There was silence for a moment as Browndragon looked at him thoughtfully. Albus had to look away from his gaze and stared out the window of the compartment.

Finally, the Professor spoke, "It sympathized with him, didn't it?"

Albus felt it was pointless to lie, so he said, "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Professor Browndragon shook his head, "No, no, of course not. It's good to hear both sides of the story. People always tell one side of the story, the victor's side. It makes you wonder how the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters saw the world. It's not always all bad."

"I suppose it's confusing," Albus said, his brow furrowing, "Being told your whole life he was evil, and then finding out he wasn't that bad. I mean, I suppose he was still evil, killing people and such."

"So killing people instantly marks someone as evil?" Professor Browndragon asked.

Albus shrugged, "I suppose so."

"You're father killed Lord Voldemort," Browndragon pointed out.

"Yeah, but Voldemort was killing people," Albus argued.

"Severus Snape killed people," Browndragon said, "and so did many members of the Order and the Ministry."

Albus was silent for a moment before replying, "But...they were killing the people who were killing innocent people."

"But were those innocent people always innocent?" Browndragon asked.

Albus couldn't answer. It wasn't like he knew because he hadn't been there. He didn't know all the people who had died. Albus frowned with thought and thought back to things his book had said.

There was a long drawn out silence before Albus stood up and said, "Sorry Professor, I need to go and find my friends." Albus didn't wait for a reply as he practically fled the compartment.

* * *

><p>"Al!" Scorpius appeared out of one of the compartments, "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere."<p>

Albus didn't say anything. The words of Professor Browndragon still ringing in his ears. Not to mention, he was even more confused about Voldemort than ever before.

"You okay?" Scorpius asked his friend when Albus didn't reply.

"Fine," Albus managed to choke out, his voice a little higher than usual. If Scorpius had noticed, he didn't say anything and the two entered the compartment.

Rigel and Vince were in the compartment, and Larry and Ethan came to join them later. They spoke about their holidays. Albus was slightly unnerved by the fact that Scorpius kept shooting him glances, curious about Albus' earlier behaviour when he had found him.

"So, going to try out for the Quidditch team?" Ethan asked Scorpius and Albus.

"Absolutely," Scorpius said, "Who's the new captain?"

"Bletchley," Ethan told them, 'He's in his final year. That means next year Montague will probably get it. Then hopefully me!"

"You can become Quidditch captain in fifth year though, can't you?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh yeah," Ethan said, "But I'm pretty sure it's only if it's the last resort or something."

"Pity," Albus said, "I would've preferred you, Eth."

"You wouldn't want me as captain," Ethan said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Are you actually being modest, Eth?" Larry asked with incredulous surprise, "I had no idea modesty was part of your programming!"

"Oh very funny," Ethan said, giving Larry a friendly shove. "But anyway, did you all see Arianna Pucey? What a babe!"

"She is such a bitch," Larry said, shaking his head in disgust. The younger boys looked in horror and surprise at Larry at his poor word choice.

"Yeah, she's not very nice," Rigel agreed, breaking the silence which was caused by Larry's word choice.

Ethan huffed and said, "But she's so sexy! Have you seen her as-,"

"-Okay," Larry interrupted, "I think we've had enough of you being incredibly shallow today, Eth," then added sarcastically, "And here I thought you had changed."

"So what did you all do for your summer?" Albus asked, quickly changing the subject.

Everyone instantly started replying, except for Ethan who looked a little annoyed.

* * *

><p>They all exited the train in their Hogwarts robes. Albus was glad to be wearing the silver and green tie again.<p>

Albus bumped into Fred on his way out of the train.

"Hey, Al!" Fred exclaimed.

"Hey, Fred," Albus replied, watching Fred run off and over to Hagrid.

"Cousin?" Scorpius asked. Albus nodded in confirmation.

"I'm so glad we're not first years anymore," Albus said as he watched Hagrid calling over the new students.

"Yeah, now we get to ride the carriages!" Scorpius said excitedly.

"Carriages pulled by thestrals," Albus pointed out as they all climbed into one.

"So you guys hear we have a new Defence teacher?" Larry said.

"Oh yeah, I met him on the train," Albus told them.

"Oh really?" Scorpius asked in surprise. He looked as if the reason for Albus' odd behaviour when he had found him on the train was answered. "What was he like?"

"Odd," Albus said, "and seemed to be some kind of Death Eater supporter or something."

"Death Eater supporter?" Rigel asked with sudden interest, "No way! They wouldn't hire anyone like that!"

Albus shrugged, "I mean, he kind of sounded like it. It may have just been my imagination though."

"Did he hate your guts?" Ethan asked.

"Seemed like the other way around," Albus replied.

"Well if he supported Death Eaters and their lovely chief, then he probably would've hated your guts," Ethan concluded.

"Yeah, you're right," Albus agreed, sighing and leaning back.

* * *

><p>The sorting took ages. Albus drifted off after the first couple of names. He only payed attention again when the name "Weasley, Fred," and "Weasley, Lucy" were called out.<p>

Fred was placed into Gryffindor. No surprise there. Lucy, however, ended up in Hufflepuff.

The feast was just as good as last years. Albus indulged himself with the Hogwarts cuisine. After the feast, the Headmistress spoke. It was about the same usual things about not going into the Forbidden Forest and so forth. Scorpius chattered throughout the entire thing, though, so Albus hadn't really been paying much attention to the Headmistress' speech.

Finally, they got to go to the common rooms. Albus didn't bother changing into his Pyjamas when he got to his dormitory. Instead, he crashed onto the bed. He watched the water outside his window as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"We have Defence first," Scorpius stated as he looked at their timetable, "Guess it's time to see if Professor Browndragon is a decent teacher." He stuffed a forkful of eggs into his mouth.<p>

Albus had grabbed a piece of toast and spread jam across it. He didn't reply, as his thoughts went back to the train ride yesterday.

Once they had finished their breakfast, they went off to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom.

When they arrived at the classroom, everyone was waiting outside.

"Hey Albus," Begonia Blishwick came up to Albus, twirling a finger in her brown hair, "How was your holiday?"

Albus, who was internally freaking out, stepped away from her ever so slightly. This did not go unnoticed by Scorpius, who snickered.

Albus was saved from answering when Professor Browndragon opened the door and told them all to come in side.

Albus pushed past Blishwick roughly and was the first to enter the classroom, taking a seat at the front.

Scorpius came to sit beside him.

"You can stop smirking like an idiot," Albus said, "because I still remember that _you _like someone."

That wiped the stupid smile off Scorpius' face.

"Hello everyone!" Professor Browndragon started cheerfully. Albus wondered if he was anything _but_ cheerful and enthusiastic, "My name is Professor Browndragon! You're going to need to take out your wands because today we're going to practice a disarming charm."

Everyone became excited and started pulling their wands out and put their books away.

"It's the simplest disarming charm we're going to practice," Professor Browndragon continued when the eager chatter died down. "Can anyone tell me what the incantation is?"

Albus put his hand up and spoke when Browndragon nodded at him, "_Expelliarmus_."

"Yes, quite right Mr Potter!" Browndragon said, "5 points for Slytherin. Yes, the incantation is _Expelliarmus_. A favourite of your father's I hear, Mr Potter."

Albus didn't say anything and instead gave a small nod before looking away. And his father was, once again, brought up again.

"Right then, everyone please stand up," Professor Browndragon said. Everybody stood up in confusion. Browndragon waved his wand and all the table and chairs flew to the sides of the room and piled on top of each other, giving them a lot of space.

"Please pair up with someone and practice the disarming charm. It should cause the opponents wand out of their hand. Remember, the incantation is _expelliarmus_. Please find your own place in the room."

Everybody started pairing up, Scorpius and Albus deciding to pair up together.

"It shouldn't be too hard," Albus was saying to Scorpius as they tried to stay away from the other students, "I mean, my father managed to learn it in second year, but it's-,"

Albus was interrupted mid-sentence by his wand flying out of his hand and cluttering to the floor. He looked up at a grinning Scorpius in surprise.

"Yeah, Al," Scorpius said, "I got it. It's easy."

"Well done Mr Malfoy!" Professor Browndragon said, having witnessed what had happened, "You're the first to successfully do the spell in the class. Have five points."

When the Professor had walked off and Albus had picked up his wand he snarled at Scorpius, "You are so going to pay for that."

Scorpius' victorious grin only became larger.

* * *

><p>Their second lesson was history of magic.<p>

"Kill me," Scorpius said just as they sat down at their seats, "now."

"Would you like an intricate plot planned? Or would you rather I just Avada Kedavra you right now?" Albus asked.

"I would prefer Avada Kedavra, but an intricate plot sounds scandalous!" Scorpius said.

"I hope you two will actually pay attention and not fall asleep or play word games," Rigel said, taking a seat beside Scorpius.

"Word games stimulate the mind," Scorpius said, "There's nothing wrong with them."

"I have nothing against word games when they're played in your spare time. We're in class," Rigel pointed out, "and you are so not looking at my notes this year!"

"Like we really care that much, Rigel," Albus told him with a roll of his eyes, "It's too hard to concentrate in this class."

However, Albus was eating his own words when class started. He paid attention to Binns the whole time, even taking notes, much to Scorpius' chagrin.

Turns out they were learning about the Wizarding Wars against Voldemort. That had Albus all ears. It didn't matter if the words were coming out of a droning ghost, he had to pay attention if something important was said.

When the lesson was over, Albus poked a sleeping Scorpius awake.

"What? It's over already?" Scorpius asked sleepily, sitting up and stretching. "How'd you manage to listen through that?"

"It was about the war against Voldemort," Albus replied, gathering his things up, "it's an interesting subject."

"Great," Scorpius said flatly, but then he brightened up, "So I can look at your notes, right?"

* * *

><p>It was the first Saturday of term and Rose was dragging Albus to visit Hagrid in his cabin.<p>

"You know Hagrid really wants to see you," Rose was saying, "He really misses you."

They were travelling down the path. It wasn't just Rose and Albus though. Rose's best friend, Tim, was coming with them too.

"I've been…busy," Albus told her.

"If you're worried he'll think less of you because you're in Slytherin, then you're being silly, Al," Rose said, "Because he doesn't."

The three arrived at the hut. Rose knocked on the door and the door was immediately opened by Hagrid.

"Well 'ello, Rose," he said, "and Tim." His face brightened up when he noticed Albus, "Al, yeh 'ere too! Haven' seen yeh in a while, mind you."

"Hi Hagrid," Albus said. He tried to come up with an excuse for not visiting, but couldn't think of anything so only said, "Sorry."

They all entered the hut, and Hagrid already had rock cakes and tea on the table.

"I know yer in Slytherin, Al, but it don' matter tah me," Hagrid said, "So yeh don't have tah worry, alright?"

"Sure," Albus said, taking a seat at the table along with the others.

"But 'ow have yeh been? Slytherin treatin yeh nice?" Hagrid asked.

Albus nodded and said, "Yeah, Slytherin is brilliant. Everyone's really nice. Quidditch tryouts are on tomorrow. I'm going to try out."

"That's great," Hagrid said, "What 'bout you, Rose an' Tim?"

"Neither of us will be trying out for our team," Rose said, "But as you know, James will be. Actually, they're on right now."

"Course," Hagrid said, "Sent me a message and apologised he couldn' come." He then turned back to Albus and said, "You make the team and yeh dad's gonna be proud."

Albus smiled and sipped some tea. He avoided the rock cakes though and just pretended he wasn't hungry. He didn't speak much either as the others conversed. They did try to make Albus talk, but he said as little as possible.

"I think yeh three should better go back. It's getting' dark," Hagrid finally said to them. Albus couldn't help but be somewhat relieved.

"Yeah, we should," Rose said and they all stood up.

"Yeh can take some cake too with yeh if ya want," Hagrid offered them. Rose and Tim were too polite to decline. Albus, on the other hand, just shook his head and said he was fine.

"See you, Hagrid," Rose said.

"Yeah, see you later," Tim said.

"Bye, Hagrid," Albus said.

The three headed back up to the castle and Rose took this as a good time to lecture him.

"You should have spoken more, Al," Rose told him, "You were being a little rude. You could have at least eaten one of the cakes."

"And have my teeth destroyed?" Albus asked, "No thanks."

Rose was about to lecture him some more, but was interrupted by the sudden presence of Scorpius.

"Hey Al," Scorpius greeted his friend, "Where have you been?"

"Hagrid's," Albus replied.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Scorpius asked.

"My dearest cousin thought it best to drag me there last minute," Albus explained.

"Well maybe you should visit Hagrid a little more often, then," Rose told him, "He's not some stranger. It's _Hagrid_."

Albus would have snapped something in reply, but he was a little too curious at Scorpius' reaction when he realised Rose was there. His friend had stiffened up slightly.

"What do you think, Scorp?" Albus asked his friend, "Do you think I should visit Hagrid more often or just leave it?"

Scorpius looked at Albus in shock and opened and closed his mouth a few times before saying, "I don't know…"

"You don't have to reply, Scorpius," Rose said, but she was glaring at Albus the whole time, "He can make his own decision. Let's go, Tim."

And with that Rose turned around and stalked off, followed closely by her friend.

Albus rolled his eyes and looked back at Scorpius, who was still looking at the retreating figure of Rose.

"You know she's really bossy," Albus said to his friend, "And kind of stuck-up and nerdy."

"So just like you then?" Scorpius asked in a joking manner.

"Oh, and here I thought you were into her, when the whole time you've had the hots for me," Albus responded sarcastically.

"Oh, maybe I would if I wasn't straight," Scorpius told him with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh ha ha," Albus said and pushed past his friend and headed to the common rooms, "you coming, or going to day dream about my cousin?"

* * *

><p>The next morning the Quidditch pitch was crowded with Slytherins wanting to get onto the team.<p>

"Okay, here's how it's going to work," Bletchley said, "We're in need of a beater, seeker and a keeper. First off, I want you all to fly around the pitch, so I know you can all actually _fly_."

Everyone did as they were told. Some of the older Slytherins attempting to race each other and knock each other of their brooms.

Bletchley was rather harsh and sent away quite a few people. Luckily, none of them being Scorpius or Albus.

"Right, now since I've narrowed it down to people who can actually fly," Bletchley said, "I'm going to try out everyone who wants to be beater first. Everybody else, go and wait on the side of the field."

The aspiring beaters went forward to listen to Bletchley as he gave them an exercise to do as the rest of the group went onto the side. Albus could see the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team nearby, so he and Scorpius went over to join Ethan.

"Hey kids," Ethan said as the two came over.

"Hey Eth," Albus said, "What do you think about the tryouts so far?"

"I am amazed by the talent," Ethan said icily, "I can only hope we get in some half decent players."

They waited a long while before Bletchley came over to the Quidditch team to talk to them about who to make the other beater.

"You guys should go," Ethan said as Bletchley was coming over, "He'll want to talk to just the team."

Scorpius and Albus went back over to the group of people trying out for the Quidditch team.

"So you know someone on the team already, then?" Someone said to Albus. Albus looked to his left to find an older student with curly hair.

"Austin Finch-Fletchley," putting his hand out, which Albus shook.

"Uhh...Albus Potter," Albus said, "And yeah, I know Ethan who's on the team."

"Yes, I'm aware of who you are. Harry Potter's son. Our fathers knew each other from school. My father was in Dumbledore's Army. He was also a Hufflepuff, so you can imagine his surprise when I got into Slytherin. Not that he minds of course, I feel like I fit in, although I easily could have fit into Hufflepuff too. My two younger siblings are in Hufflepuff. So what are you trying out for then? Seeker, I assume. My father told me your father was a great seeker. I'm trying out for Keeper myself. I would've tried out for the team last year and maybe would have made the team too, but I had charms club during the training sessions so unfortunately I wasn't able to."

Albus looked over at Scorpius bewildered, and was met with the same expression.

Albus looked back at Austin and said, "Yeah…I'm trying out for seeker. What year are you in?"

"I thought you would," Austin said, "I'm a seventh year, so I'm a bit upset with the fact that I won't really be able to be on the Quidditch team for very long if I get in. Of course, I would be ever so grateful if I do get onto the team. Would be nice, just once, you know. My father wasn't on the team when he came here, having been muggle born and all and not really knowing how to ride broom all that well. But, when he raised my siblings and me, he made sure to raise us up in both the muggle and wizarding world. Best of both worlds, you know?"

"Oh yeah," Albus said, "Same with me. We've got a television and everything."

They couldn't talk anymore because Bletchley had come back. It seems as though they had decided on the beater.

"Right, Bole," Bletchley said, looking over to a well-built, fifth year student, "You're our beater."

The next five minutes were followed by a lot of shouting from the Captain and upset people. Once everything had settled down, Bletchley went back to the try outs.

"Alright, time for Keeper try outs then," Bletchley said.

"Good luck," Albus said to Scorpius as he went off.

Albus watched people try out for Keeper. When Austin Finch-Fletchley tried out, Albus couldn't deny that the guy was really good.

Ethan came over to talk with Albus right after Austin had tried out.

"So I saw you talking with Finch-Fletchley," Ethan said, "Weird guy."

"I know," Albus said, "He's really talkative. But there must be something that makes him a Slytherin."

"I heard some things about him and he does seem pretty cunning," Ethan told him, "He can be quite the sneak when he wants to."

They watched as it was Scorpius' turn to be trying out.

"Shouldn't you be helping out or something?" Albus asked Ethan, "Like, flying up there and shooting quaffles at the hoop?"

"Bletchley said if I was the one doing the scoring, no one would be able to block it," Ethan said with a smug smile, "I told him that if someone could block it then they'd probably be an amazing keeper. He just told me that would never happen and I would probably just be having an off day."

Scorpius had been doing alright, but then he missed a couple of quaffles. Both Albus and Ethan 'ooh'ed in pain sympathetically.

"Finch-Flethley's been the best so far," Ethan said as Scorpius flew back to the ground to let the next person try. "I'm not sure if I can handle a mudblood being on the team. Bletchley won't mind though as long as he's good."

Albus frowned, "but his father was a wizard."

"Oh yeah, his father was a muggle-born though," Ethan said, watching the new person who was trying out. "This person sucks," he commented.

"But what about his mother?" Albus asked.

Ethan shrugged, "beats me."

"But then why call him a mudblood? Anyway, even if he is one, it's like with Voldemort," Albus said.

"What?" Ethan looked away from the try outs and over to Albus, "what about the dark lord?"

"I know Voldemort hated mudbloods and muggle-borns and stuff, but if a muggle-born was powerful enough he would let them join his side," Albus explained, "It's like with Quidditch, right? Who cares if they're a mudblood or not? If they're incredibly skilled then take them in."

Ethan looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded in agreement, "You know, I think you've got something here."

And later it was confirmed that Finch-Fletchley was the keeper. Scorpius was, to put lightly, incredibly annoyed.

"Filthy mudblood," Albus heard Scorpius muttering under his breathe when Finch-Fletchley had been confirmed as keeper.

"Hey, there's still seeker," Albus told his friend.

"Yeah, but you're going to get it," Scorpius said. Despite what he said, Scorpius ended up trying out for seeker anyway.

Bletchley threw golf balls at individual people first to see how they would do. Then, when it was narrowed down to just three or so people, he let the snitch out to see who could catch it. Albus was successful each time.

"Damn, Potter," Bletchley said as he flew back onto the ground, "You've got skill. You're in."

The rest of the Slytherin team came over to meet him. Ethan, though, ran ahead yelling "Yay!" and then came to grip Albus into a tight hug. Albus was too freaked out to move.

"I knew you could do it!" Ethan said, then let go of Albus and wiped away an imaginary tear, "I had so much faith in you."

Albus stared at Ethan in bewilderment for a little longer and said, "Right. Okay."

Obviously Albus had already met Ethan, Finch-Fletchley and Bletchley. He ended up shaking hands with the rest of the team. There was the beater who had just made it on the team, Bole. Then there were the other two chasers, Lament and Montague.

"Practice starts next week, then," Bletchley told them all, "I'll come to all of you with the exact day and time."

"Congrats," Scorpius said flatly when Albus walked over to him.

Albus gave his friend a small, apologetic smile and swung his arm around his shoulder. "There's still next year," Albus said as the two walked up to the castle.

* * *

><p>The weeks went by quickly. Nothing interesting happened, except for Quidditch practice which was really starting to wear out Albus. Not to mention, James was constantly getting into fights with other Slytherins, namely: Dollers. Albus would constantly be trying to stop it, but not having much success each time. It was only until a Professor came along when the fights would break up. Usually it would be Professor Longbottom - the Gryffindor head of house - or the Slytherin head of house, Professor Greybark.<p>

Albus was also attempting to write to his parents a little more often, but Quidditch was starting to take up a lot of his time. Bletchley was pretty hell bent on winning the cup, just like every other Quidditch Captain to ever exist. Bletchley was also a little worried about Gryffindor winning against them because James was seeker this year.

"Don't get so wound up," Ethan told Bletchley one afternoon during practice, 'We've got ourselves a talented seeker too."

Just a few days before the Quidditch match, in One Defence against the Dark Arts lesson, they got a visit from Harry Potter. He came to talk to them for a bit and was accompanied by Professor Browndragon's cousin or something like that, Thomas Browndragon. He had asked everyone to just refer to him as "Tom" though. Tom and Professor Browndragon looked nothing alike, however the great age difference probably added to that reason.

Tom was young, with blonde hair and green eyes. All the girls were swooning over him. Albus himself was rather transfixed on Tom as well, but he couldn't pin point the reason why.

"So as you can tell, even though _Expelliarmus_ may be a simple spell, it is dead useful," Harry ended his story of how he had fought against Voldemort with the particular spell.

Albus felt odd sitting in a classroom with his father out the front teaching and lecturing them.

"Alright then everyone," Professor Browndragon said as the class ended, "I'll see you next lesson."

Everybody left the classroom after gathering their things, except for Albus who stayed behind.

Once everyone had gone, Albus went up and gave his father a hug.

"Hey Al," Harry said, returning the hug, "Been alright?"

"Definitely," Albus said with a grin.

There was then a loud clatter and Albus turned to see that Tom had accidentally knocked over a pot of ink.

"Sorry," Tom said, pulling out his wand and cleaning up the mess.

Harry said, "Tom, this is my son Albus. Al, this is Tom. He's training to be an auror."

Tom turned away from the ink once it had been cleaned up. He smiled at Albus brightly, causing Albus to smile as well as the two shook hands. He wasn't sure why, but Albus felt that Tom was a pretty decent guy.

"Were you the guy who got a hundred percent on the entry test?" Albus asked. His father had mentioned someone managing it during the holidays.

"Yes, yes I am," Tom said, "I was pretty surprised though. I mean, I never thought myself as being that good."

"Nonsense," Harry said, "You're brilliant."

"Thank you, Mr Potter," Tom said, his cheeks going pink.

"How many times have I told you, Tom, just call me Harry," Harry told him.

Albus was staring at Tom like he was his new idol, "That is so cool! A hundred percent! You must be brilliant. What's it like learning to be an auror? Is it fun? I bet it's tiring."

"It is rather exhausting," Tom said, "But it's going to be worth it when I can finally catch dark wizards."

Albus wanted to talk to Tom some more, but his stomach grumbled. Albus sighed, "I should probably go to lunch."

"Well then, I'll see you at Christmas," Harry said.

"Yeah, you too dad," Albus told him, "It was awesome meeting you, Tom. Hope to see you again soon. See you around Professor." Albus turned and left the classroom and went to lunch.

**And there you have it: Tom/Voldemort and Al finally meet!  
><strong>**Hagrid was down right difficult to write, so I hope I did alright.**


	10. Chapter 9: Quidditch Extraordinaire

**A/N: Oh well jeez. After that Live Coverage of Brazil vs. Bulgaria on Pottermore I just felt like getting once again into HP. Went through my fanfics and found THIS chapter, having written it up ages ago but not put it up. I decided to go through and inserted some of the new stuff that's come up on Pottermore. Also went back to a previous chapter and said in Al's room he has a poster of the Brazilian team.**

**I do really want to finish this story, but it's going to take years if I keep it up at this rate jfc. But since I feel like I'm back into HP this next chapter may (hopefully) come up soon. I also hope my writing has improved (the previous chapters are embarrassing but oh well). I get annoyed because there's so much speech. Gosh I'm useless (but I'm trying, really).**

**Do I REALLY need a disclaimer? **

**Chapter 9: ALBUS POTTER: QUIDDITCH EXTRAORDINAIRE **

It was a frosty morning and Albus had hardly any breakfast. He loved Quidditch with every part of his soul, but this morning? He was feeling groggy. Maybe it was because it was the morning or possibly from lack of sleep. He had a weird dream which involved ducks and a punk ferret.

He had taken a bite to eat with Ethan and then headed down to the pitch to get ready for their game.

"Right, the first Quidditch match of the season is always the hardest," Bletchley was saying to the team as they were getting ready to go up against Gryffindor, "Especially because it's the Gryffindors. Do _whatever_ it takes to win!"

"We know, Bletchley," Ethan said, as he put on his gloves, "Don't worry, we've got this."

"We'll be as violent as possible," Bole said, swinging his beaters bat, "Promise."

"Do you have to be so violent though?" Austin Finch-Fletchley asked, "I mean, we'd just be getting penalties."

"Yeah, but then the Gryffindorks will lose their heads and start getting violent with us," Ethan pointed out.

"I still don't see how that's a good thing," Austin said with a frown, "then_ we'll_ be getting hurt."

Albus fiddled with the hem of his Quidditch robes. He agreed with Austin, but didn't speak up. Bletchley was captain and had been on the team for ages, he knew what he was doing.

"Blimey, Finch-Fletchley, you don't need to get violent since you're the keeper, so shut it," Bletchley snapped at Austin. "Now, we all ready?"

Everyone said something in reply. Ethan was the loudest with his "Damn right!" but Albus muttered, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright, let's do this!" Bletchley said as they all left the change rooms and went out onto the field.

They marched in line, Bletchley at the front and Albus at the back. Albus felt very small as soon as he entered the field, looking around at the crowd. Everyone would now be watching his every move. He was like an animal in a cage and he couldn't get out of it until the game was over.

Albus vaguely realised the commentator talking, but he had no idea what was being said. Probably the names of the people on the team. The crowd was already yelling and cheering. He felt his heart racing so he took a deep breathe to calm himself down.

The two team captains shook hands. The Gryffindor captain was a girl Albus didn't recognise, but she looked just about ready to beat them to a pulp if she had the chance.

Albus spotted his brother and their eyes met. James grinned at him mischievously and winked. Albus was confused by his brother's behaviour. What the hell was he playing at? Then, as they prepared to push off into the air, Albus realised that this year James was not a chaser – he was the seeker.

It seemed that sibling rivalry would be taken to a whole new level.

The whistle was blown and everybody kicked off into the air, the chasers racing for the quaffles. Albus immediately flew above everyone else, looking around the stadium for the snitch.

"Hey bro!" James flew over to him, "tell me if you see the snitch, okay?"

"I'll make sure to point you in the wrong direction," Albus said coolly.

"I'll keep that in mind, then," James said with a smile.

Unfortunately, James stayed annoyingly close the whole time. Albus tried to ignore his brother's presence by concentrating on what the commentator was saying. He was taken aback now that he was actually listening to the voice.

"No! Blimey, Finnigan, what is wrong with your game!? Hit the freaking bludger!" It was a female voice and it was familiar. Albus frowned and looked over into the direction where the commentator was. It was Dominique.

_No way_, was the only thing Albus thought. He looked back over to the pitch, looking around for the snitch. He continued listening to Dominque talking. Her feisty and ferocious personality quite obviously seeping into the commentary.

"And Slytherin scores again! That's 10-30 to Slytherin! Great hit from Flint there! I think people would expect me to take Gryffindor's side or something, but considering two of my cousins are on each team I can't really do- THAT IS A FOUL MONTAGUE YOU CAN'T DO THAT I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL PIERCE WAS DOING WITH THAT BALL!"

Albus hadn't noticed what had happened, his search for the snitch had taken priority over watching the game. But, feeling very confused, he placed his concentration on the other players. James had clearly been paying attention from the look of alarm on his face.

"That was mortifying," Albus heard James say.

"What happened?" Albus asked, but he didn't get a reply. Before Albus even finished his sentence, James had sped off straight past him. Albus cursed to himself, turning around on his broom and chasing his brother. Sure enough James was closing in on the small, golden ball.

Albus pushed his broom as much as he could, muttering the words "come on" and "faster" repeatedly. He managed to catch up to James and the two were side by side. Albus reached out his hand to see if he could grab the snitch, but with no luck. James did as well, and even though his hands were longer, he couldn't grab the snitch either.

"Could you maybe…_not_ catch the snitch!?" Albus heard James strain to say. Albus had an urge to roll his eyes, but that wouldn't help him right now and plans were starting to formulate in his head on how to grab the snitch.

They were both repeatedly swerving around, but neither was getting closer. Then, Albus could hear a voice in his head sounding strangely like Bletchley's echo, _Do whatever it takes to win! _And he knew what he had to do.

Albus briefly looked towards the ground. A second was all he needed to see that he wasn't that high up. Hopefully only high enough to break just a bone or two. Albus readied himself, and shuffled closer to the head of his broom.

"Al, what the hell are you doing!?" James yelled out.

"I'm going to catch the snitch or die trying!" Albus shouted, now so far up his broom it was tilting forward and his hands could barely fit in front of him. Albus couldn't hesitate any longer, feeling himself sliding off. So he pushed with his hands and jumped. He reached his hand out and successfully took hold of the snitch.

Albus braced himself for the fall, but felt someone grabbing the back of his Quidditch clothing and James lifted Albus back onto his broom cursing loudly.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?" James yelled.

Albus didn't listen to his pathetic brother. Who cared? He had _won_. He had grabbed the snitch! This was _his_ achievement. He had achieved something. Sure, something his father had done before him, but it was a small comfort. He was completely capable of what his father could do. Maybe even more. But that thought was for another time.

He heard the cheering from the Slytherin crowd and Albus looked around at the bleachers grinning, and holding the snitch up with an air of triumph.

"YOU REALLY THINK THE DAMN SNITCH IS WORTH A BROKEN NECK!?" James continued, "MUM AND DAD WOULDN'T BE TOO IMPRESSED, AL!"

Albus looked away from the applauding crowd and at his brother, still smiling, "Wouldn't you have done something similar, brother? Bet you were going to, huh?"

"Well I wasn't exactly planning on falling to my death," James said as the two descended towards the ground.

Albus held the snitch up to James' face in a taunting manner, "But I _caught _it."

"You won't be so lucky next time," James now sounded annoyed. All his worry about Albus' safety had left him rather quickly.

When they both got off their brooms and stood up on the ground. Albus was encircled by his team mates and his friends who had come down from the bleachers.

"Brilliant, Al my man!" Ethan said, slapping him on the back.

"Great job, Al!" Scorpius had pushed past the crowd to stand beside him.

"Fantastic, Potter," Bletchley said after pushing Ethan away and appearing beside him, "but remember, we've won one battle, but not the war."

"So, we'll make sure to win all the battles," Albus said, "And then we've won the war."

"Better keep it up, Potter," Bletchley said before raising his voice and addressing the whole team, "To the change room guys!"

Albus was more than ready to get off the field when he heard the voice of Professor Greybark, "Mr Potter!"

Albus turned to notice Professor Greybark coming over to him. Albus also spotted Neville dispersing the crowd close by.

"Yes, Professor?" Albus asked innocently as Greybark came up to him.

"Do _not_ pull a stunt like that again," he told him sternly, "as much as I appreciate you caught the snitch and we won, I don't need to take you home to your parents with a broken neck. Is that clear?"

Albus nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Good, now off to the change rooms," Greybark ordered, then leaving without another word.

Albus kept a wary eye on Neville though. No doubt his godfather would want to lecture him too, and he did _not_ need that right now.

The crowd started to head back to the castle and to common rooms allowing the team to actually manage to get to their change rooms.

Albus was, naturally, stopped by Neville who deemed it more appropriate to speak to him without a crowd.

_So much for trying to escape_, Albus thought. That's when he realized he hadn't really spoken with Neville around the school a whole lot. Sure, during Herbology classes which he would then have to refer to him as "Professor Longbottom". And when his classmates talked about him they'd say "Professor Longbottom" and Albus would accidentally slip up calling him Neville instead. There wasn't much he could do about it, but his friends said it was creepy.

"I'll just- aah," Scorpius pointed in the direction of the change room, "Go wait for you."

Scorpius ran bolted off like his life depended on it.

"Looks like he was leaving in a hurry," Neville said.

"Yeah...lots of homework to do," Albus said, not wanting to tell Neville about Scorpius' apparent phobia of communicating with _anybody _Albus knew outside of school.

Neville put an arm around Albus and they strolled slowly into the direction of the change room. "That was," Neville started, "the most remarkable catch I have ever seen. I thought it was going to be a foul!"

"Thanks," Albus said, "I guess?"

"As soon as I get back inside, I am going to write to your parents and explain in the greatest detail about what happened before they find out from the Daily Prophet," Neville told him.

Albus stopped walking and pulled away from Neville, "what?"

"Rita Skeeter was here," when Neville said the Journalist's name his face changed to one part annoyance and one part disgust.

Albus wasn't surprised. She had been to James' first game too. It hadn't been a huge one, but it had detailed how well James played and was written in such a way that it had placed Gryffindor's marvellous win all on James. Which, partly, _maybe_ it was. But Albus was pretty sure it was mostly a completely erratic tell of events. Skeeter did that often.

"I'm pretty sure your parents won't be impressed that you nearly killed yourself," Neville said, "but I don't doubt Rita Skeeter will over glorify your victory."

"I won't let it get to my head," Albus said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"That Flint though," Neville said and whistled, "Amazing chaser."

Albus smiled, loving that his friend was getting praise, "Like Gon**ç**alio Flores. He'll go far, I bet."

"Comparing him to Flores?" Neville sounded surprised. Albus had a lot of faith in his friends, especially Ethan's Quidditch skills, but Albus didn't voice it and merely shrugged in reply.

Neville sighed, "It would be nice to talk to you outside of class hours sometime, Al."

Albus shrugged, "I've...been busy?"

Neville smiled, "I know. I heard you went to Hagrid's for tea recently, that's good. I'll see you around."

"You too," Albus said, giving a small wave as Neville left. Albus breathed a sigh of relief, heading to the change room at full speed.

Once he had gotten changed, Scorpius and Albus left together to head back to the common rooms. Scorpius asked what Professor Longbottom had wanted, so Albus had quickly explained it was nothing serious, and to expect a small column about him being some huge Quidditch star from Rita Skeeter.

They were still outside as Albus spoke, but was abruptly stopped when Rose came up to them. Her face was red and her hair was looking slightly more dishevelled than usual. Albus recognised it as her _just-had-a-large-argument-with-someone_ look.

"Hey Rose," Albus said, smiling at his cousin, deciding not to ask what had happened.

"Hey Al, hi Scorpius," Rose said, "Al, I just wanted to congratulate you on your victory."

"Thanks," Albus said.

"James is annoyed, of course," Rose said, "and I'm glad he grabbed onto you so you didn't fall and break a bone."

Albus rolled his eyes. He had successfully caught the snitch and hadn't been hurt. Why was everyone suddenly giving him such a hard time about it?

They walked through the large castle doors. There appeared to be no one else around and their footsteps echoed through the corridors.

"Tell Dom she did a great job commentating," Albus said, "Scorpius and I are heading to the common room."

"Alright then," Rose said, "I'll see you around." Rose ran off in the other direction.

"Bye, Rose," Scorpius said meekly as Rose disappeared out of sight.

Albus heaved a sigh, shaking his head and continuing towards the Slytherin common room. He looked over to his friend to make sure he was following and Scorpius, somehow, looked like a lost ferret.

"Next time you could try saying something," Albus told him, "Instead of saying goodbye to her when she's already left."

Scorpius made a noise which Albus decided was one of agreement. But then his friend's lips twitched slightly upward and he said, "At least she said hi to me."

"Dear God," Albus said. His friend having a crush on his cousin was torture. And at this point, he wasn't sure if he _wanted_ Rose to return the feelings. He was also honestly quite sure she_ didn't_.

This would only end in disaster.

* * *

><p>Tom let the boxes fall onto the floor of his new home. It was the first time he was seeing it since Nigel had bought it. It was sort of like a small, two storey cottage. The living room and kitchen were all one room downstairs, as well as a door to the bathroom in the corner. The stairs (the second step creaked, sounding like a low groan) took him up to the bedroom, where a double bed was already placed. The floors and roof were wooden, but the walls were made of stone. The place had a lingering scent of fresh wood. It did seem as though the house was newly built, or perhaps had been renovated or fixed up in some way.<p>

Back downstairs, Tom ran his finger along one of the counters in the kitchen. The place was somewhat dusty so Tom gave a quick wave of his wand to clean the place. He then waved his wand again and the boxes started to open and unpack themselves. He made clothes piles go upstairs in an animated line to amuse himself.

Tom shot fire out of his wand to set alight the stone made fireplace that was located in the living room. He went back to the large pile of boxes to see what else he had with him when there was a knock at the door. Tom was startled and jumped slightly in fright. Who on earth would even be coming to visit him? Tom, with his wand up, walked over to the door, being as quiet as he could. As soon as he was right at the front, there was another knock and then a voice.

"Ah, hello?" said the voice, "Hello there new neighbour! My name is Wally and I have a gift basket for-,"

Tom pocketed his wand and opened the door before the man could continue. Tom looked him up and down. A rather elderly man, he was much shorter than Tom and also pudgy. He had little hair on his head. The man had the largest grin Tom had ever seen. The grin revealed some missing teeth.

"Hello m'boy!" the man – Wally – said cheerfully. He passed Tom a basket which was covered in a red cloth. Tom took it carefully, and looked under the cloth inside the basket. It was filled with freshly cooked buns and small cakes.

"Err, hello," Tom said awkwardly, having realised he hadn't said anything yet.

"Yes, my name was Wally if you didn't hear that," Wally said. He was rocking backwards and forwards on his feet, "short for Waldrick, Waldrick Bubs!"

"I'm Tom Ri-Err-Browndragon. Thomas Browndragon," Tom cursed himself mentally for the near slip up. The two shook hands. For a small, elderly man, he had a powerful grip.

"The pleasure is all mine Tom!" Wally said with excitement, "Never get too many new people around here."

"Is that so?" Tom asked, putting on his kind and charming demeanour.

"Indeed, indeed! The sound of the Hogwarts students can be incredibly frustrating, but I simply love the sound of the children laughing and enjoying themselves…"

Wally continued talking, not even stopping for breath. Tom had stopped listening as soon as he had mentioned the Hogwarts students and he felt immediately victorious. It seemed Nigel did have some sense in him after all. It seems he was living in a part of Hogsmeade where the Hogwarts children were permitted in. It would only be too easy meeting any students around and pretend for it to have been simply by chance.

"…and it sure was something!" Wally finished saying something which Tom hadn't heard at all.

"That's wonderful," Tom said, smiling. He hoped that it would be the correct answer as he was only going from the way Wally was beaming at him as he had finished talking.

"And do you work for the ministry, m'boy?" Wally asked.

"Err, yes," Tom replied, "I'm an auror-in-training and-,"

"-Oh how simply marvellous!" Wally threw his arms up dramatically, "You must come to the Hogs Head this instant and meet with-,"

"-Oh I can't," Tom said quickly, "I have so much to unpack and organise…"

"Indeed, indeed," Wally said, "are you in need of help or-,"

"No, I'm simply fine," Tom said, now starting to close the door, "thank you for the food, Mr Bubs, but I really must finish with all this packing."

He shut the door on the man's face and turned around to lean against it. He looked up, and exhaled slow, relief flooding through him.

He rubbed his eyes with his fingers. This particular life would be something to get used to. He had an actual house and a job and he would have to go about town at some point. He was certainly an average Joe and he was clearly mad for doing this. The whole average life was never for him, but he had to remind himself it was merely a cover for now, part of the bigger plan.

Tom placed the basket on the table, lifting the cloth and grabbing one of the buns. It looked like it had cinnamon on it, and Tom took a small bite out of it to test it. The warm goodness filled his mouth and Tom had to admit that it _was_ good. He walked over to the couch and settled himself onto it, immediately melting into it from the softness of it.

He still couldn't quite believe he would see Harry Potter during most days of the week. Whether it would be for conversation, or just a glance of the Boy Who Lived. He wasn't sure if he would have the patience and self-control to be in his presence constantly.

He had been surprised that Potter had invited him to Hogwarts. Perhaps he was simply suspicious of Tom and wanted to keep a close eye on him? Tom wouldn't be too surprise if that were the case. After all, he knows that Potter isn't unintelligent. Tom had been simply too glad to accept going to Hogwarts though. Firstly, he had just wanted to go back to what had been his first real home. Secondly, he had wanted to see the students and get a better idea of what the youth were like in this time. Thirdly, he had to see Nigel to find out what information he had gathered in the past weeks.

Perhaps the most delightful event to have happened there was meeting Albus Potter. Tom wasn't sure whether the boy would be a threat or an ally, but he was still young. And since the boy was still young he could most easily be manipulated (as it often can be with youth). The boy had also been sitting beside the Malfoy boy. Tom could only hope Albus had some better ideals emerging through the people he was conversing with. He had spoken with Nigel, who had told him the boy could possibly be converted. The sorting hat was never wrong when it placed a person in a house.

Tom sat up on the couch after he had finished eating the bun. He looked over to the boxes to see that all his clothes had finally gone upstairs, hopefully into the built in wardrobe. Tom waved his wand again to open some other boxes, suddenly feeling heavy.

He was not looking forward to all this unpacking.

* * *

><p>"Tom, my boy!" Wally ran up to Tom in the streets.<p>

It was a few hours later, and Tom had decided he would go down to the Hog's Head, per Wally's earlier invitation.

Tom stopped in his tracks to turn around and wait for the older man to catch up.

"Hello Wally," Tom said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Headed down to Hogs Head?" Wally asked, but continued before Tom could reply, "I was headed there myself just now! Finished with your packing?"

"Yes, yes I have," Tom replied.

"Well thank goodness for that! Unpacking is absolutely horrible!" Wally said, "Down at the Hogs Head, they have the new firewhiskey! _Firewhiskey Blaze_, have you tried it yet? I hear it's stronger than the original and very…"

Wally went on again, not allowing Tom to speak at all. He simply nodded or made a noise of agreement every now and then, even though he wasn't really listening.

They reached the Hogs Head and Tom was finally glad they did. He opened the door and was met with a crowded bar and much loud talking. The last time he had been here, Tom was sure it had never been this crowded…or this clean, either. Not that it was _that _clean, but it was generally much dirtier.

They pushed their way to go and order drinks, people stopping to greet Wally. There were a few different people behind the bar, and Tom realised that perhaps it was the extra hands that was keeping the place tidier.

"How's it going, Abe?" Wally said to the old man who came up to ask what they wanted. Tom recognised him to be the same innkeeper from when he was younger. Tom could only raise an eyebrow in surprise. So how old was this guy, exactly?

"About as well as it could be," this 'Abe' said.

"You should seriously consider retiring!" Wally said.

"Only until death," Abe told him, "And I still got a couple of years on me. So what'll it be for you and the boy?"

"Two firewhiskey blazes, Aberforth!" Wally said, slamming his hand on the table, "and make it fast! Tom here is new!"

Unfortunately for Tom, Wally put his arm around him. Tom was now internally screaming.

Aberforth left to get the drinks, and Tom was worried Wally would start talking again. However, he started to speak with the person beside him so Tom was left alone, which he was only grateful for.

Aberforth was back momentarily with the drinks, slamming them straight down in front of them. Wally took money out of his pocket, and Tom started to as well, but Wally stopped him, "It's on me, my dear boy!"

Well, at least he was nice enough to pay, Tom thought. He was sceptical of drinking the firewhiskey as he wasn't a big drinker. He would have probably preferred a butterbeer. However, he couldn't afford to be rude. That would simply make people dislike him, and then where would he get?

Wally immediately downed the whole thing and then spoke to Tom, "Well you should go around and meet some of the locals, Tom! Promise, they won't bite!"

Tom was only glad to oblige to that suggestion and gave Wally a grin and raised his glass in thanks before leaving the bar and looking around at the tables.

Tom went around speaking with people. Most were drunk, which made things a little easier when wanting to bring up something such as Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Tom was incredibly careful, making sure he worded things in the right way.

As the night went on and people started to get drunk more, some people were starting to cheer loudly, toasting to random things, and overall getting simply much louder.

"Too 'arry Pudda! For defeating dark…dude…what's-his-face? Voldy!" one person yelled out, raising his glass into the air when Tom had brought up Harry's name into conversation.

Tom, extremely put off, immediately moved away from the person. He looked around the inn again and noticed Wally violently swaying backwards and forwards, looking very drunk. Tom looked away and over to the corners of the bar, where he hadn't been around to yet.

That's when he saw them.

Two young men, neither incredibly drunk from what Tom could see. They seemed to be speaking at a perfectly moderate level, which caused their voices to be drowned out by the yelling so they were leaning in close to each other. They appeared to be brothers from the looks of their facial features – a similar nose and mouth and expressions. They both had dark hair, dark skin and amber eyes.

Tom went over and asked if he could join them, and they welcomed him.

Tom spoke with them for a time, finding out their names were Brian and Joe Garnet. Brian was the older one, and slightly drunk. Joe was a few years younger and was completely sober. They lived around Hogsmeade, but on the other end of town. He also found out that they were, without a doubt, _not_ on Harry Potter's side.

"Between you and me," Brian was saying, "I thought the dark lord had the right kinda idea, ya get what I'm saying?"

"Would have joined him if Potter hadn't killed him," Joe said. He had been cautious to mention anything at first and was horrified when Brian and started saying those things. When he noticed Tom was completely fine with it, he immediately relaxed.

"I agree wholeheartedly," Tom said to them, "unfortunately can't say anything in this day and age."

Joe nodded in agreement, "a real pity if you ask me."

"Everyone's all about those mudblood rights or whatever crap," Brian gave what seemed like a wistful sigh and roll of his eyes.

Tom looked at the time on his watch, noting it was very late. He would have to be at auror training early tomorrow morning and he needed sleep. Tom got up from the table and said, "It was…refreshing speaking with the both of you, but I must be off."

"Likewise, Tom. See you around?" Joe said.

"Of course," Tom said, "But I must really be off."

Tom nodded to them in farewell and headed for the door. Wally saw him leaving and yelled out, "See you 'round, Tommy boy!"

Tom's fingers twitched, ready to reach for his wand. _No_, he quickly told himself. That would be a stupid idea. Instead he let himself smile and nod to Wally before exiting the inn.

He breathed the fresh air into his lungs, glad he could no longer smell alcohol…except on himself. He hated bars which were filled with drunks. Sure it was a good place to lurk for supporters. He had met the Garnets, like a needle in a haystack. He doubted he would find many who would still believe the Dark Lord had the right idea. Yet through the Garnets he was sure they knew many others who supported Voldemort's ideals.

Just before Tom got home, he could start feeling his disguise wearing off. He started panicking internally and picked up his pace. He would have to take a new glass full of the potion tomorrow.

He finally got to his new home. He turned on the lights with a flick of his wand, and started the fire again in the fire place. It felt odd, having a home. Yet, it was also comforting in a way. It was all his…

And he was really starting to like it.

* * *

><p>James was avoiding Albus, not that Albus really cared. He had to sometimes think there was something insanely wrong with his brother. First, ignoring him when he was sorted into Slytherin (something, he worries, James will never be over) and now because Albus had won a Quidditch match? Talk about a sore loser.<p>

"Forget your brother," Scorpius said, throwing his arm around Albus, "He's being an idiot, he'll never listen. Just ignore him and forget he exists. Friends, like yours truly, are better. Because you get to choose friends that will stick by you, no matter what. Just because you share blood doesn't mean you have to care."

Albus side-eyed Scorpius as he spoke, then exhaled loudly and said, "Yeah, suppose that's true."

"Exactly," Scorpius said, just as a hex missed them right outside the Great Hall. Albus turned around to see that a couple of Gryffindors had aimed it towards them. Albus glared at them for good measure as they entered the Great Hall.

"Damn mudbloods," Scorpius cursed about the Gryffindors under his breath. Albus didn't comment on it, having gotten used to the terminology by now. Albeit, he rarely used the word himself.

"Greetings my little Slytherin friends," Ethan said as Albus and Scorpius took a seat across from him and Larry. Albus went straight for the porridge as soon as he sat down.

"Hey guys," Larry said, not looking up from his book.

"Are you doing homework, Larry?" Scorpius asked in surprise, "Never thought of you to be one to leave homework till the last minute."

Larry looked up from his book with a look of complete annoyance. "I _am not_ doing homework," he insisted, "I am simply reading. You know, it happens to be a popular past time?"

"Really? Never would've guessed," Ethan joked, piling his plate with more bacon than Albus could eat in a day.

Ethan grabbed a _Daily Prophet_ which just happened to be beside him and threw it Albus. "There's a small story on you."

"Small!?" Scorpius gasped, grabbing the paper from Albus before he could see it, "it's practically front page!"

Technically, it was on the second page, Albus noticed. Albus turned back to his porridge, deciding to wait for Scorpius to finish with the paper.

"Hey! Ethan's mentioned in here," Scorpius said, "So am I! Does your mother really think that about me?"

Albus, now too curious, took the paper from Scorpius and read through it.

_ALBUS POTTER: QUIDDITCH EXTROADINARE _

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Just as handsome and intelligent as his father, does it really come as a surprise that the young Albus Potter would turn out to be the more capable of his two siblings? After his first ever Quidditch match at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry last weekend, this reporter can exclusively reveal his astounding abilities._

She then goes over the Quidditch match in detail, which Albus practically skims over. Ethan was mentioned as well, as his undeniable skill couldn't go without being said. There was also something about Albus sacrificing himself just to get the snitch and how that was probably more of a stupid move then a smart one. _But then _it goes on to his personal life, which Albus slows down at.

_Albus Potter, as it's been failed to mention, was sorted into Slytherin house. An undisclosed source states that this has caused a rift between him and his older brother, James Potter. It seems all is not well in the Potter household. Could it be that Albus Potter is turning against everything his father has fought for? Could he be going down a dark path? It doesn't seem unlikely, considering the company he keeps. Albus Potter's best friend is none other than the son of his father's old school rival – Scorpius Malfoy. His mother and my fellow Colleague, Ginny Potter, has seemed fit to inform me that Scorpius Malfoy is a "thoughtful and wonderful young man who will no doubt be incredibly successful in later life." But could it all be a ruse? The two have also been seen 'hanging out', as the youngsters put it, with Rigel Rosier and Vincent Goyle. Two familiar surnames also linked with Death Eaters. Could they be converting the Chosen One's youngest son into a supporter of He Who Could Not Be Named? We can only hope that his father will look into this situation immediately and rectify it accordingly._

"She makes me sound great, then turns me into some kind of bad guy!" Albus said, "And you guys too!"

"That's the point," Scorpius explained, "if she makes you sound powerful and capable, then suggesting you're turning evil, it makes you sound like some sort of huge dangerous threat. I guess it sells."

"You should write gossip columns," Larry suggested, looking up from his book, "or you know any of us could go to her with a whole bunch of info on Al."

"I bet we'd get good money," Ethan agreed.

Albus rolled his eyes, throwing the _Prophet_ aside. They were almost immediately joined by Rigel and Vince, allowing a conversation to start up again.

"You guys going home for Christmas?" Rigel asked. Albus noted that Rigel too was carrying a book, probably to read at the table just as Larry was.

Ethan, who was picking at his bacon with his fingers, said, "I think we're all going home."

"We should have one Christmas where we just stay at Hogwarts," Albus said, "It might be interesting."

Scorpius gave a shrug, "Yeah, probably. Don't know what my parents would think though. I don't think they'd like it much."

"I say next year or the year after, we stay here for Christmas," Albus suggested. He simply wanted to avoid his brother at all costs.

"I would gladly, to be honest," Larry said with a wistful sigh, turning the page of his book.

"We could have a huge snowball fight," Ethan suggested, "And go to the kitchens to get Christmas delights from the house elves."

"Well, now I definitely want to," Vince said, cutting into his egg.

Albus took some more porridge, pouring sugar onto it and downing it much more quickly than he had done with his first dish.

He was just about ready to get up when Rose came storming over. Her fists were clenched tightly and her face red with fury.

"It wasn't me," Albus said instantly, not even knowing what she was angry about.

"Of course not," Rose told him, "James wanted me to tell you something since he's not talking to you."

"Brilliant," Albus said sarcastically and then added, "But I don't care."

"He told you to 'keep your friends under control'," Rose explained, "Because apparently Flint here cursed poor Sally Wickham the other day."

Albus raised an eyebrow at Ethan, who put his greasy hands up defensively.

"Well tell James if he has a problem with that, then too bad," Albus told her.

Rose crossed her arms, as if prepared to yell at him. Instead, she rather roughly said, "I'm not an owl," before turning around and stomping off.

"Well that went well," Albus said with a drop of sarcasm.

"At least she didn't yell," Ethan said between his mouthfuls of bacon, "Or try and attack me."

"Why did you curse someone anyway?" Albus asked, "If you do that you end up being just as bad as the Gryffindors, right?"

Ethan merely shrugged, "found a spell and wanted to try it out. Preferably on a mudblood."

Larry scoffed and muttered something under his breath, causing Ethan to turn to his friend in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Ethan said, laughter and joy in his voice all gone.

Larry slammed his book shut as if he were preparing for an argument, "You can't just go around cursing people for _no reason_, Ethan. Al's right, you're just as bad as the Gryffindors."

"I-I never said he was just as bad, just that he would turn out-," Albus said with a small voice, lingering off the sentence. He was drowned out by Ethan who had suddenly become furious.

"Excuse you! I am nothing like those bunch of...of," Ethan cringed, attempting to think of a fitting word.

"I'd be careful if I were you," Larry said coolly, "Al has a lot of family in that house."

They glared at each other, not saying a word. They had gathered some attention from other people around them, but after a moment when they realised Ethan and Larry weren't about to get into a huge fight, turned their attention elsewhere.

Finally, Larry stood up, not even having finished his breakfast and spoke to the whole group, "Besides, I don't understand why we just don't try and get along with the other houses. This rivalry is getting ridiculous." His voice then lowered to an angry whisper, "And the use of the term mudblood is getting disgusting."

They sat there silently, watching as Larry stormed off. Albus had never seen Larry get angry before. Perhaps fed up and annoyed, sure. But angry? Not really. The same could be said about Ethan, who sat rigid in his seat looking ready to kill.

"I second that whole, uh, mudblood thing," Albus said weakly, but the others ignored him as Ethan spoke up loudly.

"What the _hell_ is his problem!?" Ethan stood up and ran after Larry. He had left quite a bit of his bacon uneaten. The younger boys sat there quietly, confused with what had just happened. Rigel slowly bent over and grabbed a couple of pieces of bacon off Ethan's plate.

"What just happened?" Scorpius asked.

"I have no idea," Albus replied, taking a piece of bacon that Rigel was offering him.

* * *

><p>Larry and Ethan were barely talking to each other by the time Christmas holidays had arrived. The students were gathering onto the train to head back to Kings Cross.<p>

Ethan was hanging out mostly with other members of the Quidditch team. Larry would just sit with Rigel and Vince, or some other people from his grade. Albus and Scorpius would do their best to split their time equally between Ethan and Larry, but the two of them had decided not to try and get in the middle of this fight. Ethan and Larry had exchanged more words after they had left the table after that particular morning, but Albus had no idea what was said as they weren't talking about it.

"I think they'll get over it at some point," Scorpius said as they entered the train and went in search of a compartment, "They're best friends. Like, if we got into a fight we'd make up some time."

"It didn't even seem that bad to be honest," Albus said and frowned, "something else must have happened."

"Give it time. I'm sure after Christmas it'll be fine," Scorpius said.

Albus wasn't as optimistic as Scorpius, though. What if they stopped being friends for the rest of their life and never spoke to each other again? Albus wasn't sure how he would handle that.

"What if we forced them to talk again?" Albus said.

"Are you mad?" Scorpius said, "Why would we force them? Forcing is _always_ a bad idea. Didn't we agree not to so they wouldn't get angry with us? Honestly Al, you can be a bit thick sometimes."

Just as Scorpius said that, James happened to pass them.

Just his luck, Albus thought, as James would probably have some sort of witty comeback prepared.

"Unbelievable, Al. Your friends are finally starting to see common sense," James stopped to say to his brother. Albus only rolled his eyes, he wasn't surprised.

"Get lost, Potter," Scorpius said, pushing James out of the way so they could get through.

"Or what?" James asked, "You're going to go crying to daddy?"

Albus was both unsurprised, yet completely unprepared with what happened next.

Scorpius had drawn his wand out of his pocket, and had pushed James against the wall. Scorpius had his arm across James' chest, his wand at his neck. James was grinning stupidly.

"What are you going to do?" James asked, "Curse me? Go on, do it!"

"Why don't you shut your filthy mouth, you complete dung brain," Scorpius snarled.

"Stop it," Albus said, taking hold of Scorpius' collar and trying to pull him away. Scorpius didn't budge and the two boys ignored him. In fact, they were similarly ignoring the crowd which was starting to gather around them. Albus wasn't surprised by the crowd though, it was a little hard to move when they were standing in the way.

"Well that's not very nice," James said, "But I suppose coming from Death Eater Junior-,"

"-_Don't_," Scorpius hissed silently, "Don't you _dare_. My father never wanted to do what he did. Voldemort was a cruel and capricious monster, so don't you _dare_!"

Albus had stopped listening to what Scorpius was saying, his eyes flickered down to his brother's hand which was inside his pocket. No doubt James was about to pull out his wand. Albus took his own out for good measure, ready to strike in-between the two in some way if they started a duel. Of course they were in second grade (and James in his third), so he wasn't sure what sort of spells they could exactly do, but Albus wasn't exactly thinking about that.

"What in Merlin's name is going on!?" Albus heard the voice of Terry Nott and he suddenly emerged from the crowd.

"What are you three doing?" Nott asked, his eyes travelling between the three of them and their wands.

Scorpius immediately let go of James, taking a step back away from him.

"Well, James insulted Scorpius-," Albus started.

"Hold up a second," James interrupted, "if you don't remember, he was the one who attacked me, I didn't insult hi-."

"Shut it!" Nott yelled, "Five points from all three of you, each!"

"But Terry!" Albus and Scorpius said in unison.

"Don't make it ten," Nott pointed a finger at them, "now go and find a compartment and put your wands away. I don't want to see anybody's wands out in this train for the rest of the trip, is that understood?"

Nott didn't even wait for a reply as he turned around and left.

Albus glared at James before he and Scorpius continued to try and find a compartment to sit at.

"Unbelievable," Scorpius said as soon as James was gone, "What an arse! A complete mudblood! A half-breed! A pillock, a dimwit, a blast-ended skan-," and on and on Scorpius continued with the insults. Albus couldn't help but be a little amused as he came up with some very creative expressions. Although he started stating he would tell his parents about what happened if he had to.

"I can tell my parents too," Albus said, "actually I probably should."

"Please," Scorpius said, "I'm sure they can put a stop to it."

They finally found the compartment where Larry, Rigel and Vince were in, so they decided to join them. Scorpius told them about what happened with James, and they were all supportive of Scorpius.

"I can't believe he would call you a Death Eater," Larry said, shaking his head, "just don't listen to that idiot."

"Yeah, I said I'd tell my parents about what James said," Albus told them.

"Well I suppose that's really the only thing you can do," Larry said, "hopefully he'll learn."

They trailed off that particular conversation and got onto other topics. Scorpius and Vince were in the middle of telling a hilarious story about something which had happened in their childhood (involving brooms and trees) when Rose opened up the compartment door.

"Oh, hey Rose," Albus said. He was quite sure Rose was here because she had heard about the fight, but Albus braced himself in case she was on James' side.

"I heard about what James said to Scorpius," Rose said, "and I wanted to apologise."

"Oh, you don't need to apologise for your cousin," Scorpius said quickly, his cheeks flushing pink.

Rose didn't seem to notice Scorpius being nervous around her as she continued, "Regardless, he probably won't himself and it was out of line, so I'm sorry for his actions and words."

"Thanks, but I probably won't accept an apology unless it comes straight from him," Scorpius said, crossing his arms and leaning back against his seat.

Rose nodded, "of course. Bye. See you later, Al."

Rose closed the compartment door.

"What were you saying?" Albus said to Scorpius and Vince, although he was trying hard not to laugh.

* * *

><p>The train finally stopped at platform nine and three quarters. The boys got out of the compartments, making sure to remember their luggage as they left.<p>

They met Ethan on their way out who was complaining about how his sister was picking him up.

"You have a sister?" Albus asked curiously.

"Yeah, older," Ethan said, "older sister and brother. Both complete prats."

Albus laughed, "Understandable."

They ran out of the platform and into the muggle world. Albus spotted his father and mother standing with his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. Present there was also Lily and Hugo who were chatting animatedly.

"Tell them," He heard Scorpius whisper to him and Albus ran up to his father immediately.

"Hey Al," His father said, "How's this semester been?"

"Alright," Albus said quickly, wanting to explain before James came over, "You know James was really rude to Scorpius on the train."

"Oh?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow, Ginny also turned to face them when she heard Albus say what he had just said.

"Yeah," Albus confirmed, "He called Scorpius a Death Eater."

Harry's lips thinned and Albus could tell his father disapproved of what had happened.

"Well I'm going to need to talk to your brother, aren't I?" Harry said starting to look around. Albus couldn't wait for his brother to be told off.

"Yeah, he hasn't apologised to Scorp yet," Albus explained, "and he really should."

"Where is Scorpius?" Lily suddenly piped up curiously.

Albus frowned at his sister's question, turning to look around and spotting Scorpius speaking with his parents a distance away. Albus pointed over to the location for his sister.

"Don't point, Al," Ginny said.

"I know it's rude, I was just...nevermind," Albus grumbled. He noticed Mr Malfoy was suddenly looking in their direction with a frown. Albus quickly looked away, not wanting to accidentally get any eye contact with the man. He's never really spoken with Mr Malfoy before and he doubted he was really a bad person, but sometimes he felt slightly intimidated. But parents always intimidated him anyway.

"There he is," Harry said, and James had come from the crowd and huge smile on his face. James' smile immediately faltered when he noticed his father looking at him disapprovingly.

"What's going on?" James asked, now frowning.

"So I heard from Al about what happened on the train," Harry said.

"What!?" James exclaimed, "It's a biased point of view! He insulted me first!"

"He only called you a dung brain, you nitwit because you were being a jerk," Albus said, his fists clenching, "It's not exactly on the same level as calling him a Death Eater, is it!?"

"I think you should definitely apologise to him," Harry said, and he had looked up in the direction of the Malfoy family, "and they're coming over here right now it seems."

Albus turned to look himself and sure enough, Scorpius and his parents were walking over to them. James grumbled something Albus couldn't quite hear.

"Potter," Draco Malfoy said in greeting, nodding at him.

"Malfoy," Harry said, "I want to apologise first for my son's retorts, I'm sure he knows exactly what he did and I have no idea what could have made him behave this way."

"Too little too late, though," Draco said, "He's already said it, but I'm sure if he apologized himself..."

Everyone turned to James expectedly.

James exhaled rather loudly before turning to Scorpius and said, "Sorry, for what I said on the train."

Scorpius nodded, but didn't say anything in reply. Albus didn't blame him, he wouldn't want to talk to the person who had insulted him not that much earlier either.

"I'll talk with him more when we get home," Harry said. Draco gave Harry another nod before they then turned to leave. Scorpius winked at Albus as he left and Albus winked back. Job well done, he figured. And James would be getting into more trouble when they got home. Brilliant.

The Potter and Weasley's then left the train station shortly after Rose had found them.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe this," Harry said to James as he had him sitting at the kitchen table. They were back at Potter manor, joined by their Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Rose and Hugo. Albus was in the kitchen with his father and brother, if only to hear his brother being told off.<p>

"Sorry?" James said meekly with a shrug.

"You should be," Harry said, "You do _not _go around calling people Death Eaters, especially people who had family in Voldemort's ranks who didn't want to be there and were forced to do things more horrible than you could imagine!"

James was silent, his hands in his laps and he was looking down at them, not daring to look up at his father. Albus smirked as he watched, but quickly hid the smile when Rose appeared at the doorway.

"You know, Tim asked me what was so bad about calling Scorpius a Death Eater and I told him it has the same implications as calling a German a Nazi," she disappeared out the door and Albus swore he heard Ron say something to Rose from the other room along the lines of "You're on first name basis with the Malfoy boy!?", followed by Hermione's stern "Ronald!"

"Fine, it won't happen again," James said, "But you know, Malfoy uses the term 'mudblood'-" he seemed to have difficulty in saying that word "-as do some of Al's other _wonderful _friends."

"No they don't," Albus lied easily. The last thing he needed was for either of his parents to tell him that he could no longer be friends with Scorpius or Ethan, Larry, Rigel or Vince, simply because of their use of language.

Harry was now looking sternly at Albus, he didn't say anything for a while until he spoke softly. "If you _do_ hear them using the word, you will tell them not to use it, won't you?"

Albus simply stared back at his father, then looked down at the ground and nodded in confirmation. He hadn't really tried to stop them before, when he thought about it. It was also a reason why Larry had gotten angry, because of the word 'mudblood'. Albus figured it would be best to completely cease any use of that word in any kind of way.

"So, no television for you, James," Harry said, "Let's say…for a week?"

"What!?" James said with horror, "No!"

"In other news," Harry said, ignoring his son's plea, "We'll be staying here for Christmas. Teddy will be coming-," this stopped James from whining and he cheered instead "-and so is Tom Browndragon."

Albus looked at his father in surprise.


	11. Chapter 10: Christmas at the Potter's

**A/N: Wow I've introduced a lot of characters in past chapters I'm trying to list them all off in a document and try to bring them all back in one way or another. Some more characters are introduced here too. But it's a large magical world out there. O_o**

**I don't think I've mentioned who the Headmistress of Hogwarts is either, but I decided on Professor Sinistra. She was the astronomy professor during the Harry Potter series and did appear in an earlier chapter (although I didn't say anything about her, as I was still deciding whether to make her Headmistress or not at the time).**

**This chapter was also hastily edited, so there will definitely be mistakes. I just wanted to get it up. Might come back and just go through it again, but only when I have time. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 10: Christmas at the Potter's**

Christmas was always stupid.

Well, to the Dark Lord it was anyway. He had never received any proper presents, after all he never had any friends or family. The orphanage he had grown up in had always put up crude decorations and given them boring gifts. Sure, they could be practical sometimes like notepads or pencils, but really? It was horrible, it was dull and the infants would be screeching and the food, no matter how much the orphanage tried to improve it, was horrible.

At Hogwarts it was hundreds times better. Barely any students were around, the food was glorious (as it always was, bless Helga Hufflepuff), but he still never received presents.

So yes: Christmas was stupid.

"You spending Christmas with your cousin then?" Eric Wright, a fellow auror in training, asked Tom.

Wright annoyed Tom to no end. The arrogant, care-free, domineering, condescending attitude of the idiot made Tom want to crucio him straight into Saint Mungo's.

"Probably not," Tom replied with a shrug, "He's going to be staying at Hogwarts."

Wright laughed in the most annoying way that made Tom want to punch him right in the face...Which was, on most part, rather odd. Tom preferred the use of spells and the desire to physically assault someone like a common muggle was new to him. Nonetheless the thought brought him great pleasure.

"Well I'm gonna throw a party," Wright said, "Everyone's invited!"

"I'm sorry," Tom said most sincerely, "but parties aren't really my thing."

"Oh don't be such a killjoy, Tom," Wright told him.

Tom imagined kicking him in the balls. Repeatedly.

The face of Harriet Vifante appeared from behind the divider beside Tom's desk. Vifante was also training to be an auror, at only just 19, she was said to be the best trainee in the whole department before Tom came along. Wright was 20, and entirely jealous of the young woman and, now, Tom. Another addition to the list of _'Why Eric Wright is the Most Annoying Human Being on the Planet'_.

"I'd love to come along," Vifante said. At least _she_ didn't make Tom want to torture her endlessly.

"Excellent!" Wright said, clapping his hands together, "I'm gonna go and ask others who might be interested."

And with that the man sped off to speak with other people around the department, finally giving Tom room to breathe.

"So you just gonna stay at home alone all Christmas, then?" Vifante asked Tom once Wright had left.

Tom shrugged, "I'm used to it."

"Ah, Brownie, you gotta try going to a party some time," She told him, grabbing her cup of tea from her desk and taking a sip.

"Brownie?" Tom asked, confused.

Vifante smirked, "Short for Browndragon, don't like it?"

And here Tom thought she would manage to be the only person not to annoy the hell out of him. Now he imagined his fist meeting with her face, or perhaps poisoning her tea.

Tom's only reply to her was a simple 'hmm' before turning to his papers. The Aurors-in-training received other cases from around the Law Department. Generally nearly solved, or others working on them. They were generally easy, but it had all to do with their problem solving skills and being able to actually use their wits, knowledge and mind (something a lot of people can't seem to do, Tom noted). Tom was flicking through a file of a simple theft of a dangerous charmed item when Harry came up to him.

"Hello Tom," Harry said, catching Tom by surprise.

"Mr Potter," Tom said, not sure if he should stand up in his presence, he did anyway. It sent all his papers from his file flying everywhere and Tom cursed to himself. Harry, on the other hand, looked slightly amused.

Tom waved his wand to clean up the papers and mumbled an apology to Harry.

"Its fine," Harry said, "actually I suppose I should be the one apologizing. I know eavesdropping is a bad thing, but I couldn't help but overhear about your Christmas plans."

Tom raised an eyebrow at him. What exactly was he getting at?

"Now, I'm not holding any sort of party," Harry insisted, "but people will be coming in and out all day and if you want to drop by at any time-,"

Tom smiled and instantly interrupted by saying, "I'd love to."

Harry smiled back, "Everyone would love to meet you, and I'm sure Al would love to see you again."

"Likewise," Tom said quickly

"And speaking of the family," Harry said, "I need to go and pick James and Al up from the station. So I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Absolutely," Tom said.

Harry nodded to him in farewell, and Tom did the same. Once Harry was gone Tom took a seat and continued going through the case files, feeling much cheerier.

From over the divider he heard Vifante's voice playfully chime, "Teacher's pet!"

It didn't dissuade Tom's mood at all.

* * *

><p>"Rita Skeeter's article was a load of bull," Albus was saying to his father as he helped him with the dishes at home a couple of days into the Christmas holidays.<p>

"I saw it," Harry said, "But Al, I've told you before-,"

"Don't trust anything that pest writes," Albus said, "I know. It's just, how can she make me sound so cool and then go on and accuse me of being some sort of dangerous Dark Lord in-the-making or something?"

Harry placed some plates into a cabinet, considering his son's words before speaking, "She does that. Don't take it so seriously, Al. Not many people do anyway. Besides, it wasn't _that_ bad."

"Not that bad?" Albus accidentally placed a bowl down a little too forcefully, causing it to clang loudly. He ignored it and continued, "It was like she was accusing my friends of being the bad guys!"

"Okay, that wasn't so great," Harry agreed, "but she did write a great account of your match – which, by the way, don't you ever dare to pull something like that _again_. I understand Quidditch is important but not so important that you have to die for the snitch."

Albus grinned, knowing full well what his father had gone through to catch the snitch before when_ he_ was seeker.

"I'd like to be chaser," Albus said to his father. No doubt it was obvious to Harry, "but I'll have to wait until next year for that particular position to open."

"You'll be great," Harry said as they finally finished with cleaning the dishes.

"Cool, done," Albus said immediately, feeling as though he'd been in his father's presence long enough. He turned to immediately run up to his room. James was coming down the stairs as Albus was going up and attempted to trip him on the way. Albus simply skipped a step to avoid it.

* * *

><p>When Albus entered his room, he found his owl, Snidget, hooting at another owl which Albus recognised to be Scorpius'.<p>

Scorpius' owl had a large parcel tied to his leg and carrying a letter in his beak, which he placed down when he noticed Albus enter the room.

Albus went straight for the letter, ripping it open.

_Hey Al,_

_I got an early Christmas present for you. _

_I found it a while back in our library. I don't think dad's aware we've got this type of book. I started reading it and it was wicked gross. I figured you'd like it. Make sure you keep it hidden from your parents. Don't let them find it because I'm pretty sure you'd get into heaps of trouble. I don't want to get into trouble either!_

_Family from my mother's side have come over for Christmas. Some family friends will be coming over on Christmas Day and it's going to get more crowded than usual. I doubt it's anything of the same scale with _your _family, though. Merlin! Your family is huge, isn't it? I spoke about it with Teddy Lupin earlier today. My grandmother and his grandmother are sisters which I'm sure you know. I think that makes me and him second cousins? Obviously I'm aware you know Teddy, but I only now just met him. He's spending Christmas at your place, isn't he? _

_What have you heard on the Ethan-Larry front? I _think _they're still arguing, but they both stay pretty vague about the event in their letters. I hope they won't still be fighting on Christmas. I mean, come on! CHRISTMAS._

_I asked my parents about staying at Hogwarts next Christmas. They seemed somewhat reluctant but I twisted their arms a bit and they've agreed. But only if it's the one year and the year after I need to be home for Christmas again. But maybe then the year after I can stay at Hogwarts again. Just continuously swap over. _

_How's your home life? Your brother isn't giving you a hard time, is he? Your sister must be glad you're home and has probably asked for you to explain every small detail about your Quidditch match. Hope your cousins are well._

_Keep that book hidden and don't let your family be pricks. _

_Scorp. _

Albus folded the letter, putting it right at the front of his desk where he will see it and remember to write up a reply later.

Albus went straight to the parcel, untying it from the owl's leg and opening it. Inside was a large, bound, black leather book. It looked incredibly old, but Albus wasn't able to place exactly how old it could possibly be. Maybe a couple of hundred years? Maybe more? The title wasn't very clear, but Albus could still make it out:

**Secrets of the Darkest Art**

Albus opened up the book, flicking through it curiously. He made sure to face away from his bedroom door in case anybody decided to barge in so they couldn't see it. Albus realised exactly how "gross" it just was. It contained step-to-step instructions on how to create a horcrux.

_Awesome _was Albus' only thought. Not that he ever planned on creating any sort of horcrux, but the theory for it was amazing. Not to mention everything else in the book from necromancy to dark spells to Dark wizards and witches of great note. Voldemort wasn't mentioned in the book, nor was Grindelwald, so Albus was right in figuring it wasn't a very new book.

Albus closed the book, looking over at his bookshelf. He had no idea how to, yet, create concealment charms or try to disguise the book as some other one. He would have to ask Ethan or Larry when he returned to Hogwarts. For now, the bookshelf probably wasn't a good idea. Instead, he went over to his Hogwarts trunk and stuffed it under a bunch of clothes. His parents never touched his trunk anyway.

* * *

><p>"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The voice of James Potter was so loud Albus jumped up high from his bed with fright and fell to the floor.<p>

"Merlin, James!" Albus cursed, "What is your problem!?"

Albus got up off the floor, glaring at his brother for good measure. James was wearing a Weasley jumper. It was auburn coloured with a broomstick on it. He was also carrying, weirdly enough, the invisibility cloak and marauder's map.

Albus stared at him in confusion. James placed the cloak and map onto Albus' bed.

"I give you my Christmas gift!" James said to him, gesturing dramatically at the two objects. Albus had been pretty sure James was still angry at him.

"Why are you giving these to me?" Albus asked, "I could just ask to borrow them when I need them."

James ignored him, instead putting his arm around his brother and saying, "I have decided that until summer holidays you may take use of these two beloved, legendary items. Naturally, they are supposed to be passed down from parent to child...but there's three of us, so I figured we should pass them around as we go through our school years. Besides, there's a couple of portraits in the Headmistress' office that wish to meet you."

Albus raised an eyebrow. Dumbledore and Snape wanted to meet him? How did James even know that? Actually, Albus didn't need to know. His brother probably got into huge trouble and had to go to the Headmistress' office and met them when he was there.

Albus wasn't sure what to say so said, "Right...Thanks? I guess...but I didn't really get you anything..."

"Don't despair, dear brother," James now let go of him, heading towards the door, "Passing you these items is a gift to myself too. For I – James Sirius Potter – have come to an end of my rule breaking days!"

Albus stared at his brother, sceptical. Then he said, "I'm sure you'll come up with many other creative ways to break rules without the help of the cloak or map."

James grinned at him, then gave him a wink and stepped out of the room. Albus rolled his eyes, turning to the stocking at the end of his bed to have a look at what presents he received.

Albus' Weasley jumper turned out to be emerald green with a snitch on it. Albus smiled, pulling it over his head. At least it wasn't a reddish colour, but Albus figured his grandmother wanted something that would go with his eyes. Although, he still hoped it would have to do with the fact he's in Slytherin house.

Albus opened his next present, finding a toilet seat inside.

"What the...," Albus grabbed the note which lay on it.

_A Hogwarts toilet seat just for you, dear cousin! You should start collecting! – Fred._

Albus laughed, putting the toilet seat aside. He kept it in the box, figuring if his parents came into the room they might find it unhygienic or something ridiculous like that.

His present from Ethan was a broomstick servicing kit. It was similar to his father's, but a much newer edition. Ethan had also left a letter (as did all his other friends).

_Al,_

_Merry Christmas! I'm aware Scorpius sent you an early present, something he found in his library. Don't trust him! That git is cutting corners on his present giving. Bastard.  
>Since you're now on the Quidditch team (and you will be forever and always, I assume) I figured you would need something to look after your bloody broomstick. <em>

_Thanks for asking about the family. My older siblings are a nightmare and my parents are neglectful of their annoying-ness (is that a word? Now it is). My brother somehow managed to release a bunch of hornets into my sister's bedroom. My parents didn't do anything about it. Unbelievable. _

_Larry and I are fine FYI (I learnt that recently! It's a muggle term!). We just had a bit of a lovers spat, you know how it is. Turns out he just doesn't love me as much as I loved him and he had been cheating on me with the maid. OH THE HORROR! So now we're going through a divorce. But it's VERY mutual, I swear. =D_

_BTW – glad to hear your family's not being as bothersome as last year. Remember, any trouble and feel free to come over to my place. My parents would be cool with it. Only, don't come when my siblings are around. That's the worst idea ever. _

_Keep slaying,_

_Eth._

Albus found Ethan's use of muggle text language amusing. Albus was familiar with it himself, but was unaware that Ethan had any idea about computers or the internet at all. The smiley at the end of the one paragraph might have been a bit too much, and Albus made a mental note to tell Ethan that.

From Larry he got a broomstick compass. It was small and brass, and Albus could only wonder when exactly he would use such a thing, but he thought it was great anyway. Albus opened up the letter Larry had attached with it.

_Albus,_

_Happy holidays! From your last letter it seems you're doing well, and I'm glad! It's been alright for me at home, I guess. _

_I hope you like the broomstick compass! I'm not sure when exactly you would need such a thing, but considering it's you, you might end up on the run from a bunch of dark wizards or do something as stupid as running away. I'd figure you should have something that will keep you safe if you do something like that._

_Ethan has finally apologized for being a prat, and we talked and got through our issues. I'm still a little angry at him, though. If he's said anything about a lovers spat, ignore him! I'm bloody heterosexual for Merlin's sake. He's the bi one. But whatever, it's just Eth being Eth, right? So yeah, I know you've been dying to know: everything's perfectly fine between us. Stop sending us constant letters about it._

_Please tell me how your Christmas was! Tell me about any ridiculous shenanigans that happen. In fact, just tell me everything in great detail. Can't wait to hear from you!_

_Yours truly,_

_Larry. _

Albus put Larry's gift aside and immediately moved on to Rigel's present. Rigel had once again gotten him a book. He must give everybody books for presents. This time it was an alchemy book, much to Albus' surprise. Once again, a note was attached.

_Al,_

_A very Merry Christmas to you, my friend! Don't let the muggle lovers get you down. _

_Did you know that Albus means white in Latin? And white has important and mystical components to alchemy? Just thought you might be interested and give you a better understanding of why I bought you this book. Albus Dumbledore was also a known alchemist alongside his friend Nicolas Flamel, who are both mentioned in the book. It's a really great read, I got a copy myself and a few other alchemy books if you like this one. Also, if it's on high demand in our NEWT years, we could do it as a subject!_

_Scorpius was telling me about the book he gave you. I was hoping, when we return back to school, that once you've read it if I could have a look through it? It sounded bloody brilliant. If you haven't opened Vince's present yet, you should ASAP! He got you something brilliant too. _

_It's just me and my mother this Christmas, as it always is. We tried to put up a tree but the cat started to play with the decorations and knocked it over. Cats, am I right? We also had to degnome the garden, which both the cat and dog clearly wanted to help in. They're both a couple of doofuses really._

_I want to hear all about your Christmas! Hope you have a good one!_

_Rigel._

Albus immediately flicked through the Alchemy book. It was simply titled _An Introduction to Alchemy. _It contained information on famous alchemists (and yes, Albus Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel were both mentioned) and started with the basics of alchemy. Albus agreed with Rigel that it did look very interesting, and he put it on his bedside table so he would remember to start reading it soon. He hadn't completely finished _Secrets of the Darkest Art _though, but it was hard to read it when his parents were around. Maybe he could read the Alchemy book out in daylight and read the dark arts book in the middle of the night when he knew his parents would be asleep?

Albus moved on to Vince's present, opening it to reveal a foe-glass. Albus let out a gleeful noise of excitement and quickly covered his mouth, hoping no one had heard him. Foe glasses were expensive and Albus wondered if Scorpius had helped pitch in to buy it. Albus finally got off his bed, going over to his table and placing the foe glass in the corner, then sitting back down on the bed to read the letter.

_Hey Al,_

_Merry Christmas. I had trouble thinking up a present for you, but Scorp told me that you liked dark detectors. So, alongside the sneakoscope you received from Scorp last Christmas, I give you a foe-glass to continue your collection. Scorp told me exactly what it was and I hope you don't actually have any enemies to worry about yet. Unless you're counting your brother or something? _

_Hope Christmas day is going well for you so far, and remember to indulge yourself in as much sweets as possible. _

_Also, fair warning, I think Rigel's gotten us all similar gifts this Christmas. It's a conspiracy. If he mentions anything about NEWT classes in his letter, I'm sure you can figure out how and why (he wants to do it as a class and its awful). _

_I'm at Malfoy Manor currently (you know our parents are friends). It's too bad we never see you on Christmas holidays! But, if you wish to know I'm definitely up for staying at Hogwarts next Christmas, and my parents are fine with it too. _

_Hope you get a lot of awesome presents. _

_Vince. _

Albus then continued with opening the rest of his presents. He got many sweets and lollies, stuff from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He even got a pair of sleek new Quidditch gloves from his uncle George. From his parents, he received a new broomstick.

"Oh Merlin," Albus said in excitement after unwrapping the broomstick. He remembered last year when James had received a new broomstick for making the Quidditch team. Brilliant.

Once he had opened all his presents, he jumped on downstairs to thank his parents and also greeted Teddy who had arrived earlier in the morning.

"Hey, enjoy your presents?" Teddy – whose hair was green at the moment – asked Albus as he ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, thanks for all the chocolates and stuff," Albus said, taking a plate from the cupboard, taking a seat and taking food off the table.

"So who else is coming over today?" Albus asked his father who was flipping through the Daily Prophet.

Harry looked up, his face twisted in concentration, "ah, Hagrid's coming by soon, the Longbottoms in the afternoon, a bunch of family members I can't even remember who...oh yes, and Tom. Not sure what time he's swinging by though."

Albus took a bite off his sausage, and with his mouth full, said, "When will Rose and Hugo be over?"

"Probably in a couple of hours," Harry said, flicking the page in the paper. There was silence for a moment before Harry sighed, "Dung's gotten himself into trouble again."

"Really?" Ginny said, sounding unimpressed, "what did he do this time?"

"Trading black market goods, as always," Harry read the article shaking his head.

Albus raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother to ask. Mundungus Fletcher was always getting himself into trouble from what he heard. He always managed to get himself_ out_ of trouble, too. It might have something to do with having previously belonged to the Order of the Phoenix, Albus guessed. Albus had only met him briefly once, and he had certainly been creepy and maybe a little eccentric. Albus couldn't really remember.

Albus finished his sausages and egg in peace. Lily came bounding down the stairs just as he was finishing breakfast. She was wearing a pink Weasley jumper and held a pack of tarot cards in her hand.

"Do you want me to do you, Al?" She asked, holding up the tarot cards in front of him.

"Oh...sure," Albus said, curious as to who had given her the deck. She had always been interested in divination, though.

"Cool, we can go into the living room," Lily said, "Tarot card readings should _always_ be done in privacy."

She took hold of Albus' arm and pulled him off his chair. Luckily he had finished breakfast so didn't stop her. He followed his sister into the living room where she sat on one side of the coffee table, on the floor. Albus took a seat on the other side, also on the floor, leaning against the couch.

Lily handed the deck to Albus, "shuffle them." Albus obliged, shuffling the cards and then once he was done, placed them on the table.

Lily grabbed them again saying, "we'll just do an easy six card spread, that okay?"

"Yeah sure," Albus said, "I can get an in-depth reading from you later, when you're not learning."

"Okay," Lily said, placing down the cards.

Albus had a look at them curiously. He was expecting maybe some sword pictures or wands, but all he saw were different types of people on the cards. Maybe he was unlucky and his reading just received cards with people on them. Either way, he didn't understand anything that was placed on the table.

"Okay," Lily said, "So right now, you probably want some kind of advice or something...there might be someone, in your immediate life, who might provide some moral support or guidance. You'll always pick traditional methods or at least feel like you feel you should do what is expected of you, always going with those standard and expected approaches."

"You got that out of one card?" Albus asked with a raised eyebrow. Although his thoughts went elsewhere. What did he exactly need advice on? His current problems included his family was judging him for being a Slytherin and James being the biggest prick in existence. Unless someone out there was willing to help him with _that_, he wasn't quite sure where that was getting at.

Lily gave a sharp nod and moved on, clearly in the zone, "You currently desire a need to be loved – which I don't know why, we all love you, Al – but you want comfort and happiness and you'll get it. I suggest you become caring and friendly to people around you, it could help!...Okay, the next one," Lily had moved on from Albus' previous card ('The Empress') and the next card was titled The Lovers. Which grossed Albus out maybe a little more than he would admit.

"Okay, considering its placement, your heart is currently ruling your head. You're afraid of being hurt, I think. But it's okay because you will be really, really happy if you make the right choices by ignoring fears and stuff. I mean, it could also represent that your beliefs and values shift or become clearer and it might be thanks to Hierophant," Lily pointed back to the first card, then went back to the Lovers card, "You'll find yourself at moral crossroads...and um...basically just examine your feelings and emotions when that happens."

At the words 'moral crossroads' Albus' thoughts went to his books on the Dark Arts. Notably: the one which Rigel gave him last Christmas which spoke of Voldemort in a neutral manner, and the book Scorpius sent to him currently hidden in his trunk.

Lily moved on to the next one, her lips thinning as she glared at it, as if wishing for it to tell her about it, "So...at some point choices will become easier to make, the time of indecision will pass. You know what self-sacrifices are necessary and people to let go of, and be able to achieve your higher goal."

"What higher goal?" Albus asked curiously. He wasn't sure what higher goal he had in mind right now. He just wanted to get out of school, be accepted and just be happy.

Lily looked up at him and shrugged, "this is about you, not me. Are you planning World Domination or something?" Lily didn't wait for him to answer before continuing, "So you should be careful, as you might end up being too authoritative or ambitious. Your success to your higher goal may take a little while to get to. Don't let a strong, successful person bully you if you've asked for their help – in turn, don't bully others. Find a balance between heart and mind, Al."

Albus took note of trying to balance his decisions between heart and mind. That was simply good general advice. He also took note of the not letting a strong, successful person bullying him. He knew a lot of successful people though.

Lily smiled as they reached the last card. Albus could see why, as it was titled 'Justice' with a person sitting on a chair or throne and scales of justice.

"You'll make a balanced choice and everything will be in your favour and all your decisions will be great. It's good, this is good."

"That it?" Albus asked his sister.

Lily collected the cards together, nodding, "Yep!" She jumped up immediately, "I'm gonna see if Teddy wants his read!" She ran off without another word. Albus felt slightly insulted, as he simply sat there with his head filling up with many questions and curious as to what exactly any of that really meant.

* * *

><p>When Rose and Hugo had come over, the three Potter children went to play Quidditch outside with their cousins. They had uneven numbers, but it's never bothered them before and they've always managed around it.<p>

They started with Hugo as keeper on one side, and Lily on the other side, with Albus versing James and Rose. They swapped around occasionally, so Albus occasionally found himself playing as keeper. Teddy joined them at one point, so they managed to have even teams.

They stayed for lunch as well. Some others arrived around that time. Bill and Fleur came with their children, and Victoire and Teddy immediately went off who knows where.

Then Neville and Hannah arrived, announcing exciting news as everyone sat down outside at a table that had been set.

"I'm pregnant," Hannah told everyone. This earned a squee from what seemed like every female at the table (although, beside Al, Lily gasped with surprise and delight). Everyone started to randomly spout out their congratulations whenever they could.

The Longbottom's left after lunch, just as their Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Fred and Roxanne arrived. The children once again went out to play Quidditch, now with a larger team.

At one point their grandparents were over too, and Hagrid dropped in as well.

The house started emptying significantly before dark. Now it was, once again, just the Potters and also Teddy. Teddy sat on the couch, flicking through the TV. Al went to join Teddy, as there wasn't much else to do.

Lily was also in the room, back to her tarot cards again. It turns out that James had bought them for her from Hogsmeade. She was placing them onto the floor, talking to herself and Albus caught words such as "no, that's not what it means", "take a new direction? In what?", "What does _this _mean?"

"Guess Browndragon didn't want to come over," Teddy said, throwing the remote onto the couch space beside him.

"I'm sure he'll come," Harry said. Albus hadn't seen his dad walk in to the room.

"Come on, Ginny and James are asking help to finish off dinner and set the table," Harry told them.

Teddy turned off the television and Lily gathered her cards. Albus jumped straight up, following his father out of the room and in to the kitchen where James was cutting up some pumpkin and Ginny was taking food out of the oven.

Ginny turned to everyone to give them instructions on what to do, when there was a knock at the door.

"Ah," Harry said, "this must be Tom."

Harry left to answer the door, and Albus, not particularly wanting to help with any cooking, followed his father. Although he wouldn't want to admit it to himself, he also wanted to see Tom again – _and _as soon as possible.

Harry opened the door and cold air instantly rushed into the house.

"Hello, Tom," Harry said, moving aside to let him straight in.

As soon as Tom stepped inside, Harry closed the door and offered to take Tom's coat and put it on the rack.

"Thank you," Tom said, then he spotted Albus and smiled brightly. Tom winked at him and said, "Hello, how are you?"

"I'm great," Albus said, jumping lightly on the balls of his feet.

"I apologise," Tom said to Harry, "I was going to come earlier but-,"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Harry told him, waving his hand in dismissal, "We were all going to join forces and tackle at making dinner."

"Oh, well I'm not much of a cook," Tom started, "and I don't wish to intrude."

"Nonsense," Harry said.

"I can show Tom around," Albus said quickly, realizing the two adults were completely forgetting his presence. Albus took a step forward so he was standing right beside Tom who he looked up at and smiled when he noticed that Tom had looked in his direction.

"That sounds great," Tom said, "I'd love to see the house."

"And you're just saying that to avoid having to help, aren't you?" Harry didn't say it in any vindictive manner. He was smiling and then ruffled his son's hair.

Albus gave a sheepish shrug, but then truthfully said, "I was also hoping to weasel some top secret information out of him."

Harry laughed, "It's a good thing he doesn't know anything. Come down to the kitchen when you're ready."

Harry went into the kitchen, leaving Albus and Tom alone in the hallway.

"Um, this is the hallway," Albus started. He flung his arm out to show the hallway. It was decorated awkwardly with green and red tinsel as Albus and James had an earlier competition of who could put up as many decorations of their house colours up the most. Green representing Slytherin and red Gryffindor of course. Albus decided not to mention this however, looking back on it and realizing how childish it seemed.

He showed him the living room, and Tom was fascinated by the television.

_Pure-blood _Albus noted, _possibly. _But, as it turned out, Tom did know what a television was, he just didn't expect the Potter's to have one or had seen one like it.

_Half-blood with pure-blood leanings_, was what Albus thought of next. Meaning, that Tom must be half-blood but more inclined towards being part of the wizarding world and less so to the muggle world.

Albus showed him around the house, pointing out their backyard through a window, although it was getting dark. Albus told him about their mini Quidditch field within the trees.

They finally got to Albus' room. Albus hadn't thought about cleaning it up so it was somewhat of a mess with wrapping paper lying around. Albus tried to go around the room quickly hiding away some of the wrapping paper, apologizing to Tom repeatedly.

"Sorry," Albus said, "it's really messy."

"It's a nice room," Tom said, looking around. He spotted the Slytherin banners and said, "Nice."

"Yeah, Scorp gave them to me," Albus told him. He was awkwardly standing next to his bed, holding on to the invisibility cloak and the map.

"What are those?" Tom asked, pointing to the objects in Albus' hands.

"Oh these," Albus said, "well this is dad's old invisibility cloak," Albus held it up to show Tom, then put it on the bed and said, "this is the Marauder's Map...basically this huge Map of Hogwarts that shows the location of every single person."

"Oh really?" Tom took a step forward, putting his hand out. Albus immediately passed him the map without hesitation.

"You need to point your wand at it and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' and everything will appear," Albus explained.

Tom did just that, and his expression was full of complete amazement as the ink started to appear. Tom looked over at Albus' desk, "May I?" he asked, gesturing to the desk. Albus nodded and Tom lay out the whole entire map onto the table.

"Amazing," Tom said, watching some of the dots, showing people. There weren't that many there as it was the Christmas holidays.

"It shows everyone?" Tom asked.

"_Everyone_," Albus told him, "And it can't be tricked, either. Animagus forms, polyjuice potion, invisibility cloaks – none of that works. That's how dad saw Peter Pettigrew in his third year and in his fourth year saw Barty Crouch Junior in the potions dungeons despite being disguised as Moody."

"How long have you had the map?" Tom asked curiously.

It seemed like a strange question to ask, Albus thought, but he answered anyway, "James gave it to me just this morning. Why?"

Tom shook his head, "Nothing...just...how often did your brother look at it?"

Albus shrugged, "I suppose during nights and stuff. He wouldn't have time or reason to look at it during classes. He generally does most of his rule breaking with the cloak and map during the night."

Tom had a strange expression on his face that Albus couldn't place. Maybe it was the fact Albus hardly knew the guy. Yet, somehow, Albus figured he wasn't quite happy, maybe even scared?

Then, just as if nothing happened, Tom stood up straight and smiled again at Albus. "It's a great map."

"Sure is," Albus said, "I was really surprised when my brother gave it to me though." Albus went over to the map and said, "Mischief managed," he watched as the ink slowly faded from the parchment and then folded the map again.

Tom spotted Albus' Alchemy book on his bedside table and immediately strode over to it, picking it up off the table. He flicked through it curiously, "I didn't know you were interested in Alchemy."

"Oh, I got it from Rigel as a Christmas present this morning," Albus said, "it looks interesting, thought I would read it."

Albus was now glad he had hidden his Dark Arts book in his school trunk. He wasn't sure what would happen if Tom, being an auror (or one in training), had seen it.

Tom put the Alchemy book back down and looked through Albus' bookshelf, that's when Albus' heart started hammering in his chest. His book on Dark Wizards was on the shelf, the one Rigel had gotten for him last Christmas. He only hoped Tom wouldn't flick through that one, as on the outside it was innocent enough. But if one started to read through it word for word...well, it wasn't exactly safe. After all, any novel which might shine Voldemort out as a good guy wasn't something anyone would look up to. Which started to make Albus wonder where Rigel had even acquired a book like that.

Unfortunately, it was the exact book Tom took off the shelf.

"Oh, the most feared Dark Wizards," Tom said, starting to flick through the novel. Albus didn't say anything, knowing it might be suspicious if he did.

Albus, panicking, looked around the room, wondering if there was anything he could say or do to distract Tom and make him forget he's going through the book. But it was too late. He had reached the section on Voldemort.

"Oh this is interesting," Tom said, he looked at Albus with a raised eyebrow, "It's got a lot of interesting stuff to say."

Albus sat down on his bed, trying to act casual, "Yeah? Like what?"

"His _Justification for murder_," Tom started to read, "_was simply to save the wizarding population. For who could forget the infamous witch hunts in the Middle Ages where hundreds of us were slaughtered by muggles? The Dark Lord was merely frightened for us, as everyone should be, and was only intelligent enough to realize the dangers muggles could pose. Whilst other Dark Wizards wished _only_ for control over muggles, Lord Voldemort was prepared to dispose of anyone who got out of line. For all our safety." _

"There's no justification for the murder of hundreds," Albus said, staring down at his hands, "I know that."

Tom smirked, and read from another part which Albus remembered, "_One must also remember, it wasn't only Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters who were killing innocents. For the members of _The Order of the Phoenix _lead by Albus Dumbledore himself killed anyone who was not on their side. As did many aurors who were given permission by the Ministry of Magic at the time to murder any who worked for Lord Voldemort._" Tom finished reading then said to Albus, "Yet they killed people too."

Albus' head shot up in surprise. Was Tom saying what he thought he was saying? Was Tom pro-Voldemort? Or, at least, wasn't _completely_ anti-Voldemort?

"But," Albus tried to find a way to argue against Voldemort. It wouldn't do him good if he agreed with the Dark Lord, would it? He's the son of Harry Potter, for Merlin's sake! "But, see, Voldemort still thought he was better than others, didn't he?"

"But is it truly arrogance," Tom started, putting the book away, "when he _is _better? He was aware of his abilities, wasn't he? He was able to fight against Dumbledore, despite Dumbledore having the Elder wand. That shows immense ability."

Albus shrugged, "Suppose so. But, I mean he thought wizards were better than muggles."

Tom went over to sit next to Albus and explained, "What the book says, Albus, is that he never thought wizards were better than muggles at all. He was aware that muggles were dangerous, and to wizards. He wasn't stupid. Why else be frightened of muggles? Not to mention the way he grew up...in an orphanage, abandoned by his father-,"

"Actually," Albus interrupted, "my father told me the whole true story of that. He technically wasn't abandoned by his father."

"What!?" Tom was so taken aback he jumped slightly backwards, his eyes wide and mouth open. Albus was thoroughly confused. Didn't he know?

Albus figured he better explain, "Well what happened was that Tom Riddle Senior – hey, you have the same first name! – never actually fell in love with Merope Gaunt, Voldemort's mother, in the first place."

Now Tom took a seat beside Al on the bed, completely enthralled with what Albus had to say.

Albus continued, "See, she used a love potion on him, most likely. She kept giving it to him even after they ran away. And, quite possibly, not wanting to bare giving it to him any longer, stopped. So then he snapped out of the love potion induced state and ran off...Not wanting anything to do with her."

Tom was staring down at his hands, thinking hard. Albus couldn't, once again, read his expression. Tom had a very good poker face. He'd be good for doing undercover work, Albus imagined. Catching evil wizards by pretending to be on their side or something. Albus didn't say anything out loud though, not wanting to interrupt Tom's thoughts.

Tom finally sat up and said, quietly, "I didn't know that."

Albus shrugged, "Well it's not like Rita Skeeter went and wrote a front page article about it. Father's kept quite a bit of information he's learnt from Dumbledore himself. Not all of it, as you know, but some stuff."

"Speaking of the Daily Prophet," Tom said with a smile, "I read that article on you," Tom poked Albus playfully on his side.

Albus slapped his hand away, laughing, "It was completely exaggerated! You can't believe a word that hag says."

"So you didn't jump off your broom to catch the snitch?" Tom asked.

Albus opened his mouth, not sure how to reply. Finally he said, "It was a...fluke?"

Tom laughed and ran his fingers through Albus' hair in a way that made Albus' chest swell and warm up. He wasn't sure what feeling he was experiencing, but it was exhilarating and not to mention completely unexpected. Albus didn't say anything though, since he liked it.

"But it sounds like you're great at Quidditch," Tom said, "and not to worry, I don't believe for a second that you're turning against your father. Although what I do believe is that you _are_ more intelligent and talented than your brother and sister."

Albus blushed furiously, keeping his head down so Tom couldn't see. He mumbled, "You haven't even met them yet."

"Don't have to," Tom said, bumping into Albus teasingly. Tom laughed again when Albus smacked his arm, but not very hard.

Tom stood up and said, "So what about the rest of the house?"

* * *

><p>Turns out there weren't many rooms to look at after seeing Albus'.<p>

Albus briefly pointed out Lily and James' room before the two of them went back downstairs.

Tom was nervous as they went back downstairs. Not that he showed it. The existence of the marauder's map freaked him out. However, he was sure if James Potter _had _seen a Tom Marvolo Riddle on the map, Tom wouldn't be in the Potter house right now. Unless James Potter had kept it to himself and was going to blackmail him. Or if he had told Harry Potter and Harry had some other plans, perhaps. But, then, it wasn't like he'd let loose his son to show Voldemort around the house. No. It had to be that nobody knew.

They arrived back in the kitchen to find everyone placing food on to their plates.

"Just in time, guys," Harry said.

There were two empty seats beside each other. Tom took the one next to Harry, so he sat between him and Albus.

Across from Tom sat Lily, who looked up at him and said eagerly, "Hi! I'm Lily! Would you like me to do your tarot card reading?" She held up a deck of tarot cards to show him.

"Not right now, Lily," Ginny scorned her daughter.

"Perhaps later," Tom said to her with a smile.

"So Tom," James said, "You're training to be an auror, right? But, not every trainee becomes an auror, so how do you know you'll get through?"

"I don't," Tom told him, "but it's always worth a shot."

"He'll get in," Albus quickly snapped at his brother, "he's the best trainee in the department."

The all ate dinner, Tom being pounded by many questions. First by Ginny, where Tom had to make up some stories about his life. Thankfully he had come up with things earlier that he could tell people. James, Lily, Teddy and Albus then started to ask him about auror training and tried to get him to tell them some dark spells they could use against their enemies.

"I don't think that's an appropriate topic of conversation," Harry quickly said when Albus asked what's the spell that could do the most damage to an opponent that wasn't an unforgivable curse. Tom made a mental note to tell Albus privately the answer to that particular question.

There was silence for a moment, then Albus pipped up, "But you can do unforgivables, right Tom?"

The children weren't allowed to ask questions about curses, spells or auror work for the rest of the meal.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Tom found himself sitting in the living room across from Lily. She was setting up cards for his tarot reading. Tom had said he didn't mind doing it at the dinner table. "But readings are <em>private<em>!" Lily had insisted. Figuring there was no way in getting out of the tarot reading, Tom told her that a quick and simple reading was probably best – and was ever so thankful that Ginny had agreed. Thus, forcing Lily to listen to her mother and give Tom exactly that.

"Okay, so," Lily said once she had lain out the cards, "Right now, you're in a pretty good place. You've achieved a lot of what you wanted, possibly even what your hearts most desired...or you will achieve what your heart most desires."

Tom smiled and nodded, he couldn't possibly _disagree_ with that. He was certainly in a good – maybe even better – place than he could have hoped for.

"You don't have everything, though," Lily continued, "There's something or someone you'll have to give up, but you don't want to. You're not ready to give it up, but I should advise that doing so will only benefit you. Because you're in such a good place, you're afraid of sudden change. If something has come to an end, you should see it as a brand new opportunity, really. Or when something does come to an end, so I guess maybe the thing you'll have to give up is part of your fear – oh! I guess those two cards really suit each other...Sorry. Anyway, when it comes time to make the decision, do what you feel is right and will benefit you the most. Listen carefully. You may experience bad luck – doesn't everyone? – Not everything will go your way, and the decisions will ultimately have to be your choice rather than anyone else's. If you have to give up something or someone to move on, then do it, even if it's hard. In the end, everything will turn out great."

Tom was still smiling at her, if only to be polite. "That was certainly...illuminating," Tom told her. Truthfully, it was all quite general information to him. You could tell quite a few people the same thing, in all truth.

"I'm still learning," Lily said, gathering the cards, "But I've been reading about tarot cards for ages. I just never got any until James bought me these for Christmas."

"So I assume you'll be choosing divination as a subject at Hogwarts?" Tom asked her.

Lily nodded, "I really want to! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts, just half a year left!"

"and even when you do start Hogwarts," Albus walked into the room carrying a pile of what looked like board games, "It'll be another two years until you can actually _do_ divination."

"What electives are you deciding on, Al?" Tom asked, standing up to help Albus with the boxes. Hangman was on the top of the pile.

Albus placed the boxes down and took a seat on the couch before answering, "Well I don't really fancy divination to be honest. I was thinking, maybe, Care of Magical Creatures for one."

Tom had placed the boxes down and taken a seat beside Albus, "that's always a good choice."

"I was thinking maybe Ancient Runes too," Albus told him.

An interesting choice, Tom noted, and would certainly be more useful that divination.

Lily had finished gathering her cards and had put them away, now taking out hang-man. They were joined by Teddy, James, Harry and Ginny merely moments later.

"So, we're playing hang-man first, then?" Harry said, waving his wand and pulling up a few more extra chairs so no one had to sit on the floor.

"Mum likes to make up creatures," Albus explained, telling Tom about their Christmas tradition of playing board games together after dinner, "Like crumple horned snorkack or something."

"It's completely legitimate," Ginny explained.

"She's not the only one," James interrupted, "let's not forget you putting down lethiclose or something-,"

"Lethifold!" Albus corrected him, "and it's not made up! It's a dark creature, similar to a dementor!"

James opened up his mouth to argue, but Tom interrupted to save Albus, "He's right."

James still had his mouth open as he looked over at Tom and glared at him for a second. He then closed his mouth and looked away, staring expectantly at the hang-man game set in front of it.

"Every time you get a wrong letter, the little man goes up another step until he finally gets to the top and has to hang himself," Albus explained.

Tom thought that sounded a little morbid for children, but didn't say anything. At least he didn't have to suffer through some pathetic game which was designed for small children and was so innocent it would drive any adult into insanity.

"Would you like to start first, Tom?" Ginny said, "Just come up with a word and put the amount of spaces in. Then, we'll just guess the letters, every time we're right put the letter block into the correct space. Every time we're wrong, just say so and the little man will go up the step."

The hang-man figure, which was standing on the bottom step, crossed its arms defiantly. It didn't seem to enjoy hanging itself.

Tom put in the spaces and got a "oh man, that's a long word," from James.

"A," Albus said immediately, starting off easy.

A

Tom placed all the A's in.

"E," Teddy said.

A

"I," Lily chirped.

"No I," Tom said, and watched as the hang man stomped onto the first step.

"L," Ginny said.

_ A

"Tarantallegra," Harry said instantly, "Useful spell in a fight. Pretty simple."

"Taranta-whatsit?" James asked.

"Ta-ran-ta-leg-ra," Tom repeated slowly, "It's a jinx," he was explaining this mostly to Albus, "it causes the adversary to – er – uncontrollably move their feet."

"Cool!" James said, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

Albus, on the other hand, had a look of greed in his eyes. A hungry greed suggesting his desire of wanting to try the spell. Tom could tell, through simple legilimency, that the young boy was desperate need of wanting to try it. He clearly loved dark magic, if his choice in books was also anything to go by.

Albus Potter would definitely be the easiest Potter child to lure into his cause.

Before Tom could ponder further from this thought, like _how_ he would have Albus join him, an owl flew into the window.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Harry stood up and went over, opening the window and letting the bird inside. It ruffled its feathers as Harry grabbed the letter off its foot. He read through it quickly, his face becoming darker as he read through it. Harry grabbed a nearby quill, scribbling something onto the back of the letter and sending it off again with the owl.

"Auror business," Harry said, "Extremely urgent. Actually, Tom, maybe you should come too. We could use all the help we can get."

Tom immediately stood up.

"What, what's happening?" Albus asked. Tom looked down at the child, just as Albus was looking up at him and he could tell that Albus didn't want him to go.

Tom squatted down so he was eye level with Albus and said, "I'll see you around okay? But this is probably something you shouldn't know about."

"He's right," Harry said, "We need to go," Harry went out into the hallway.

Tom placed his hand on Albus' shoulder in farewell, standing up immediately and following Harry out. They reached the front door and Tom put on his coat, something Harry was also doing.

"I'll explain on the way," Harry said to him as they entered the dark, icy night.

**A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Lily's tarot card readings took me a while to figure out, in the end I ended up going onto a random site which gave tarot card readings. It gave me eerily accurate ones for Albus and Tom which I kind of ended up going with. So, I guess you get a bit of insight in to their futures? Also, some insight into the homes of Albus' friends through those letters.  
>The next chapter will probably end up being really long. There's a lot I want to cover in half a year that will set in motion a bunch of smaller plots and such that will last the whole series. So yeah...again, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Thank you!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Curses

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! Swamped with assignments and been working on my novel.**

**I wanted to start with thanking everyone so far for follows, favourites and reviews. I wasn't expecting anyone, really, to be interested in the story. So having nearly 30 reviews, over 30 follows and nearly 20 favourites is great! I know it's not like hundreds or anything, but every one of you counts! =D Dankeshön!**

**I also did consider making Professor McGonagall the Headmistress, but I believe I read somewhere that J.K Rowling said herself that by the time Albus Potter is headed to Hogwarts, she is no longer the Headmistress, which is why I chose someone else.**

**Finally, in an earlier chapter I made a list of the Weasley family and who was in what house. I'm pretty sure at least one of them is going to change =P but you'll find out who when Albus starts his third year (which is still a few chapters away).**

**Edit: I realize in the previous chapter I said this chapter might end up being really long. When I started writing though, I realized it was going to end up being massively long (about 15,000 words, maybe more), so I had to cut it into smaller chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Chapter 11: Curses**

Tom moved silently behind the mount of snow, staying low and making sure he could see the road just between the trees.

"They found one of Lord Voldemort's death eaters," Harry had told him earlier about what the letter had been about, "Thorfinn Rowle. He escaped after the Battle of Hogwarts."

"How dangerous is he?" Tom asked, carefully picking his word. Of course Rowle would be dangerous, as one of his old followers. Tom was actually surprised some of his Death Eaters were still around and cursed himself for not thinking about looking for them.

"Pretty dangerous," Harry said, "rather reckless, actually. I'm surprised he's managed to out run us for this long."

"Did other Death Eaters escape?" Tom asked.

"Oh, loads," Harry said, "we managed to gather up the majority, and a lot more in the last couple of decades. Some of his closer followers escaped. So there's Rowle, but also Macnair's disappeared right off our radar."

Tom noted the use of the old muggle term- 'radar'. Luckily he knew what it was, thus avoiding any awkward questions. He also reminded himself to have someone to find Macnair, but for now decided to ask Harry what he knew.

"One of Voldemort's followers is still running around!? Haven't you found him yet?" Tom feigned surprise, and also some disgust. After all, the aurors number one priority should be Death Eaters.

"Macnair hasn't caused trouble in years," Harry explained to him, "I wouldn't be surprised if he's somewhere tropical sipping beverages from a coconut. We dropped the search a couple of years ago when we realized he wasn't going around actively murdering people. We've informed some of the foreign Ministries about him though, if a murderer ever pops up they'll tell us so it might be him."

"So what? You're just going to leave a murderer on the loose?" Tom asked in shock.

Harry let out sigh, a somewhat frustrated one, Tom could tell. He was generally confused by the Ministry's choice to do such a thing. Not that he was going to complain, he was glad to find out that he had one Death Eater who was still alive and out of Azkaban.

"He's old, he's _done_," Harry said, sounding as though he couldn't be more certain of what he was saying, "Besides, we have more pressing issues, like Rowle and other wizards killing people. Situations which are much closer to home. Our resources are required elsewhere."

"So where is Rowle and how are we capturing him?" Tom asked.

So then Harry had explained how Rowle would be passing a large road in a forest. It wasn't used much, the road. Sometimes by muggles driving in their cars, but it was mostly deserted. Some other aurors had joined them for the catch. Ron Weasley was there, hidden in a tree. He had been surprised that Harry had bought Tom along to help capture a Death Eater.

"He can handle it," Harry had said.

A couple of others had come too, but no one that Tom was familiar with. One of them introduced themselves as Ernie Macmillan, and the other as Romilda Vane.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have a trainee here?" Tom had heard Macmillan whisper to Harry as they had been getting into position. Tom pretended he couldn't hear him.

"He'll do well," Harry said, "I wouldn't bring any one along who I didn't think could handle it. Besides, we've got Creevey and Goldstein placed at the end of the road in case Rowle gets away from us."

Macmillan didn't say anything else. Or if he did, Tom didn't hear.

So that's how Tom came to be hidden out in the cold, in the middle of the night, wand out and ready to possibly disarm and help capture one of his Death Eaters.

Not exactly something he wanted to do, but he had to keep up appearances.

Tom felt like he had been hiding there for hours. He felt like he was getting frostbite and he was having a hard time moving his fingers and toes. The tips of them getting colder and colder by the minute, as well as his ears. If only he had worn a beanie of some sort.

To Tom's relief, he could hear the sound of footsteps running in their direction. Harry had explained that some other aurors would send him running in this direction so they could capture him.

Rowle then came into sight. His blonde hair was now greying, and Tom could see how he was worn from being on the run for so many years. He had scratches on his face and was sweating profusely, fear dominating his eyes. Even though it was more than likely he was now about to be caught, Tom had to hand it to him – He hadn't expected any of his Death Eaters to escape an adult Harry Potter for so long.

When Rowle was a just a few feet from Tom, Harry and Ron both sent spells in his direction. Rowle seemed to have been ready though, dodging them by jumping out of the way. Harry came running from out of the bushes, sending some more spells at him, Rowle using his wand to deflect and attempt to curse him. Then Ron, Vane and Macmillan came running out to help, so Tom took this as his queue.

Rowle managed to send Harry flying into a tree and knocking Macmillan out cold. He went sprinting into the thick of the trees. Tom, who had now stepped out on to the road, quickly sent a spell in his direction before he disappeared out of sight. Tom managed to hit him, causing Rowle to trip. Vane sent a final spell at Rowle, ropes flying out of her wand and tying him up.

"That was close," Ron said, "Nice hit, Browndragon."

"Thank you," Tom said.

Harry had gotten up and gone over to check on Macmillan.

"Is Ernie alright?" Vane asked, walking over.

"Should probably take him to Saint Mungo's just to check. He seems fine, but you can never really know," The second sentence Harry said was directed more towards Tom.

Tom gave a firm nod, understanding that Harry was teaching him a lesson.

"I'll take him, then," Vane said, "You guys get him to Azkaban," she tilted her head in the Death Eater's direction.

"Of course," Harry said, standing up.

Vane, now bent over Macmillan, waved her wand and they disapparated.

Harry, Ron and Tom walked over Rowle. He was now knocked out cold, lying somewhat pathetically in the snow. His head was beside a tree root. He must have hit his head on the root when he fell.

"Well, that was much easier than anticipated," Harry said. He waved his wand which was still in his hand, two stags developing in front of them.

Corporeal Patronuses Tom recognised.

"We've captured Rowle," Harry said to the stags, "we meet back at the Ministry as planned." The two stags then pounced away, each heading in different directions of the road.

Tom frowned, wondering why he had never thought about attempting a patronus charm.

"How easy is it to use a patronus for communication?" Tom asked.

"It's not so hard," Harry told him, "exceptionally useful since they can identify exactly who you want them to go to. Quite private, hard for it to be stopped by dark magic too."

Tom raised an eyebrow with interest, but said no more. Harry had taken Rowle and disapparated, Ron having disappeared too. Tom looked around the road and trees one more time. He wasn't particularly fond of the cold. He huffed, amused when he noticed he could see his breath.

Perhaps trying some light magic would be of some use to him, he figured. Tom raised his wand up, feeling an ache for his old wand. He disapparated before he found himself getting too sentimental.

* * *

><p>Albus was glad to find himself back on the train heading to Hogwarts. Not that the Christmas holidays were ever that long, but he'd rather be at school with his friends.<p>

If only Tom was their age, Albus thought, his mind once again wondering to thoughts of the auror in training. Albus liked him. Not _like-like_ him, how Scorpius liked Rose, but Albus wanted to spend time with him and hang out. Even though at times there were moments where Tom was also a little...strange, like with his reaction with the Marauders map. He was nice, and easy to talk to. Also, he clearly had no problem with Albus' reading materials as he was sure his parents would.

Albus had just walked out of the bathroom, heading back to his compartment when he heard a voice singing...

"Cause this is thriller! Thriller night!" it was an eerily familiar voice, and not one he was expecting to be singing that particular song.

The corridor was pretty much empty and Albus stopped at the sight of Ethan and w_hat in Merlin's flying rust bucket was he wearing_?

Ethan wore large DJ-like headphones on his head. Dark and sleek, they had no cord on them or anything suggesting they were hooked up to a smaller device. It looked like muggle technology, but that couldn't be, right? Then a light clicked in Albus' head.

Diagon Alley had just started selling music players. As in: music players for Wizards. The music players were just the large head phones, nothing more. One would use their wand to pause, play, shuffle, skip, adjust the volume. The playlist...or screen, in a sense, was found on the housing of the headphone. Albus figured that must be helpful, because then you wouldn't need an actual device to plug headphones in to, and just have the headphones themselves. But it would be a little tiring having to take your headphones off if you wanted to go through your song list.

One thing Albus was entirely certain of about these music players was that they were ridiculously expensive.

Ethan stopped singing when he noticed Albus coming toward him in the train corridor, grinning at him. Albus could hear the muffled sound of Michael Jackson coming from Ethan's headphones.

Ethan took his wand out, tapping the headphones, the music coming to a halt. He took the headphones off, but kept them around his neck. Albus wondered if he could look any more like a skater.

"Hello, my small friend!" Ethan said smiling at him.

"Eth..._how_?" was all Albus managed to get out.

"Oh, I won them in a competition," Ethan explained, "Had to pay to enter of course. Larry helped me win too, but would only help me if I promised to get some muggle songs. The bastard. I was listening to _Toxic_ on repeat last night non-stop."

"What exactly was the competition?" Albus asked.

Ethan shrugged, "a writing piece thing. Stuff about ourselves blah-blah," Then Ethan's smile disappeared and he frowned, "I think I may have won when I mentioned stuff about you. Really shows their priorities, huh?"

Albus decided not to press any further, not exactly keen to know what he had mentioned about him. Albus felt it would be better off for him not knowing.

Albus looked up and down the corridor, finally asking, "Where exactly are you going? Didn't you find us? Our compartments this way."

"Oh, I _did_ find you guys. Rigel got annoyed by my singing and insisted if I was going to belt out the infernal noise I do it elsewhere," Ethan said.

"That's stupid," Albus said with a shake of his head. He had heard Ethan just then, and sure he wasn't the best singer in the world but at least he could hit the notes. Albus couldn't exactly say the same thing about himself. Ethan singing to himself or listening to his music was hardly going to be a bother.

"Come on," Albus grabbed hold of Ethan's arm, turning him around and the two walked back to the compartment. Ethan kept his headphones off the whole time as the two spoke about their Christmas.

* * *

><p>"So the week pretty much ended with my sister screaming she wouldn't visit for Christmas next year," Ethan said to Albus after telling him all the troubles his siblings (and himself included, but Ethan made himself sound like an innocent bystander. This made Albus question how exactly the rats tail got into his brother's whiskey if his mother and sister were out).<p>

"Sounds rough," Albus said to him when they reached the compartment.

"She said the same thing last year," Ethan reflected, a scowl appearing on his face. But it disappeared as quickly as it came and he smiled as Albus threw open the compartment door and Ethan swaggered inside, throwing his arms out dramatically.

"Don't say it!" Larry said instantly, "Or sing it."

Ethan's arms immediately fell back to his side. He shot Larry an annoyed look.

Albus closed the compartment door behind him, taking a seat between Vince and Scorpius. Ethan sat down across from him between Larry and Rigel.

"Good Christmas?" Albus asked Larry, who merely shrugged in reply.

"Could've been much worse...but could've been better," he said, "Thanks for the study plan."

"No problem," Albus said. He had gotten Larry a study plan and assortment of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products for Christmas. "Thanks for the compass."

They all exchanged Christmas stories they hadn't managed to fit into their letters, or hadn't had the time to reply back.

"So tell me more about Tom Browndragon," Scorpius said, "You wouldn't shut up about him in the last letter-,"

"Wouldn't shut up about him?" Ethan asked, putting his headphones back on, "Got a crush?"

Albus kicked Ethan in the shin and Ethan frowned at him in return before turning his music back on, resting backwards and closing his eyes.

"That's rather rude," Larry said to Ethan. Naturally Ethan couldn't hear him so Larry didn't bother trying again. Instead he rolled his eyes and looked back at Albus, "I heard Tom Browndragon was really clever."

"Yeah," Rigel said, "Heard he was bound to be taken in as an auror."

Albus shrugged, "I keep hearing about how awesome he is, but I haven't seen him in action. He did tell me about a cool spell."

"What?" Scorpius asked, and each boy – except for Ethan, who had his eyes closed and Albus could hear the bass of the song he was listening to when everyone went quiet – bent towards Albus in interest.

"Tarantallegra," Albus said.

Larry scoffed, "Already know that one."

Albus ignored Larry, thinking about when or where he could try this new spell. Perhaps on somebody on the train? Right now? He was pretty certain Larry and Rigel would stop him.

The door of the compartment opened as Albus was lost in his thoughts. The person at the door was one of the last people he wanted to see.

"Oh- hello," Begonia Blishwick said shyly when she noticed who exactly was in the compartment, "I was just trying to find my friends."

Albus was sure she already knew where her friends were and was coming up with excuses.

"How was Christmas?" she asked everyone, like it was absolutely normal for her to be intruding on their conversation.

Albus heard Scorpius cough beside him to cover up a laugh. He shot his friend a dirty look.

"Christmas was good, thanks," Larry was the first to speak. Albus noticed Ethan had also taken off his headphones, looking amused.

"Absolutely fantastic," Albus replied, looking to the other direction, not wanting to have eye contact with her.

"Oh...cool," she said, "well, me too. See you around, I guess." She left pretty quickly.

As soon as she left, Albus earned a slap on the knee from Larry.

"What was that for?" Albus asked in shock, rubbing his knee.

"You could try being nicer!" Larry told him, "You're just making things awkward. Treat her like a human being, yeah?"

"But it is awkward," Albus insisted. He was a twelve year old kid and he could not handle someone having a crush on him.

"When you know somebody likes you, just pretend you have no idea," Larry said, "talk to them like you would anyone else...Even if you both know that they have a crush and that you know about it."

"That sounds hard," Albus said.

"Trust me, it's not," Larry told him.

"Speaking of crushes," Ethan said, "You think Pucey would go out with me if I asked?"

Larry let out a long, aggravated sigh which made Albus wonder how often Ethan actually spoke about this girl to him. Albus could only recall Ethan talking about Arianna Pucey once.

"She's dating that one guy," Larry said, "that really obnoxious Ravenclaw guy..."

Ethan let out a noise of disgust, "You mean that guy whose seeker on their team? The one with a beaters build? He's an asshole! I've heard him brag about more bullshit than I care to remember. He's so self-absorbed."

"So I guess he and Pucey make a perfect couple then," Rigel sniggered.

Albus was really lost in the conversation. It seemed that Scorpius was as well, when he glanced a pleading look over to his friend but Scorpius just shrugged. Vince, however, laughed loudly from beside Albus after Rigel's snide remark.

Ethan crossed his arms, sliding down in his seat a little, looking annoyed. He didn't say anything though.

"So how's the music?" Larry asked Ethan, very obviously changing the subject.

Ethan smiled, "it's very good."

"Yeah if only you could sing better," Rigel said, "I can't stand listening to that awful stuff."

"You should hear Larry sing," Ethan said, ignoring Rigel's other insult, "he's like Stubby Boardman."

"_Larry_ can sing!?" Scorpius asked in amazement. Albus felt exactly the same way. The last person he expected to be a good singer was anybody in his friend group. In fact, as Albus thought about it, he's never heard any of them sing except for Ethan.

"You guys should hear Scorpius sing," Vince suddenly said.

Albus turned to Scorpius and addressed him, "_You_ can sing!?"

Scorpius looked rather panicked and pointed at Vince and quickly said, "You should hear him!"

Albus now turned to Vince. He was probably going to get whiplash from all this turning.

"I prefer rapping..." Vince said quietly. Albus was speechless and just stared at Vince with his mouth open in surprise.

What in Merlin's name was going on?

As Albus and Rigel sat there looking like their friends had grown extra heads, Ethan looked like Christmas had come early (or maybe again, considering they had just had the holiday).

"You should start a Glee club!" Ethan said.

"We are not starting a glee club," Larry said so fast Albus almost couldn't understand what had just come out of his mouth.

"Absolutely not, in no way," Larry said, a little slower now, "You can shove that idea up your-,"

"What's a glee club?" Scorpius asked.

Ethan explained what he was talking about and Scorpius looked more than a little disturbed at the idea.

"No thanks," he said quickly, "I'd rather Quidditch."

"_I'd_ rather Quidditch," Larry said, "and I don't even play."

Ethan looked hurt that they had rejected his idea, but thankfully didn't bring it up again when Larry – of all people – decided to change the subject to talking about Quidditch instead. Any thoughts on anything music were forgotten.

* * *

><p>"Professor Browndragon better not kill us for being late!" Scorpius said a couple of days later. He and Albus both had been too busy looking at the Marauders map to notice the time of day. They had to stuff down some breakfast, and run like maniacs through the corridors, arriving at the classroom and Albus threw open the door.<p>

"Ah, Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy," Professor Browndragon stood at the front of the classroom. The desks had been put to the side and everyone was paired up, "We were simply discussing counter-spells and were about to start practicing." His voice didn't indicate he was the slightest bit angry, and simply smiled at the two of them.

"Sorry we're late, Professor," Albus decided to say. He hoped that Browndragon wouldn't press on any further, considering the two of them didn't have any good reason to why they were late.

"Not to worry, not to worry," Professor Browndragon said, "come over here, there's some room."

Professor Browndragon gestured his wand over to an area close to him. Albus and Scorpius walked over, and Professor Browndragon explained what exactly they were doing.

"Now, are you two aware of what the incantation is of a general counter-spell?"

"_Finite_," Scorpius answered almost instantly, "or _Finite Incantatem._"

"Exactly, Mr Malfoy, have five points. So what we're doing here is, well, perhaps if you'd like to watch Mr Rosier and Mr Goyle right here."

Albus and Scorpius turned to have a look at their other two friends. Albus had just turned in time to see Vince curling over in laughter. No doubt Rigel had cast _Rictusempra_ on him. Rigel stood there for a couple of seconds, looking proud of himself, before pointing his wand again at Vince and saying, "Finite Incantatem." Vince immediately stopped laughing and stood up looking somewhat relieved.

"Oh well done, Mr Rosier," Professor Browndragon said, "First in the class to do that, are you? Have five points!"

"So just curse the other person and then un-curse them?" Albus asked.

"Indeed, Mr Potter. But please use minor spells, nothing that will cause serious injury," Professor Browndragon said solemnly, "I would most certainly get in trouble if something were to happen to any of you."

"Of course not, Professor," Albus said.

Browndragon smiled at him and left the two alone and went to check on the other students.

Albus turned to face Scorpius. The idea of cursing someone (even if it was Scorpius) without getting in to trouble was more appeasing to Albus than he would care to admit. He took his wand out and tried to give Scorpius an encouraging smile.

"I don't like that look," Scorpius said. For some reason, his friend looked a little uncomfortable. Possibly, even, a little freaked out? Albus had no idea why, but his smile immediately faltered.

"May I go first?" Albus asked.

Scorpius looked reluctant, "I dunno, Al..."

"Please?" Albus asked, "We gotta both do this sometime."

"Oh jeez, fine," Scorpius said, "Hit me."

Albus smiled again, pointing his wand at Scorpius, "Tarantallegra!"

"Oh shi-," He heard come from Scorpius before the spell hit him and his feet started moving uncontrollably.

Albus readied himself, and quickly yelled, "Finite Incantatem!"

Unfortunately, it didn't work out quite well. And sure, something came out of his wand and hit Scorpius, but instead of stopping the feet, it sent Scorpius flying into the desks and chairs that had been put aside.

Professor Browndragon appeared immediately to intervene, casting a couple of non-verbal spells in Scorpius' direction.

Albus ran up to his friend, whose legs were no longer moving around wildly. Scorpius appeared unfazed as well and managed to stand up without help.

"Perhaps practice the wand movement a bit first, Mr Potter," Professor Browndragon told him, "Now, don't let the failure intimidate you. This type of effect happens with the spell when somebody extremely powerful is using it, but are unaware of how to cast it correctly."

Everyone in the class had stopped to watch and Professor Browndragon seemed aware of this, as he turned to everyone and said, "Please continue!"

Browndragon turned once again, as if to say something to Albus and Scorpius, but simply waved his hands at them, indicating they should continue as well and stalked away.

"I guess you should go," Albus said, "Sorry, by the way."

"Don't worry," Scorpius said, "It hurt for a bit, but Professor Browndragon did something...I'm fine now."

"Well, do your worst," Albus told his friend as they made sure there was a distance between them.

Scorpius went into a fight stance and said, "_Locomotor Wibbly_!"

Albus felt his legs begin to shake. He found himself unable to stand up and fell to the floor. "What the hell?" he said. This was clearly a spell similar to Tarantallegra, but not as wild.

"Finite Incantatem," Scorpius said.

Nothing happened.

"Come on!" Albus said, "My legs are killing me."

"For Merlin's sake, Al! You've only been like that for seconds," Scorpius scolded him. In a much harsher, firmer tone, Scorpius repeated himself, "_Finite Incantatem_!"

Albus' legs stopped shaking, and with relief, he stood back up.

"What the hell was that?" Albus asked.

Scorpius shrugged, but looked rather smug with himself, "You know, a simple Jelly-legs jinx. Didn't you know about it, Al?"

Now Scorpius was just taunting him and Albus stared at him and shook his head. Scorpius just smiled wider and Albus was only very glad with the current class they were in.

Albus quickly readied himself and waved his wand, "Petrificus Totalus!"

The smile disappeared off Scorpius' face. His whole body became stiff and he fell backwards onto the floor. Albus left him like that for a moment, wiping his wand on the hem of his shirt. He made sure to take particular attention to his wand for a time, then practiced the movement to the spell a few times.

Finally, "Finite Incantatem" and Scorpius could once again move.

"Oh you are so on," Scorpius said, a playful tone in his voice, "We are duelling." And he readied himself.

"Really?" Albus asked in surprise, but wanted to humour his friend, "alright then."

Before Albus could even prepare himself, Scorpius had flicked his wand saying, "_Expelliarmus,_" and Albus' wand flew straight out of his hand.

Albus narrowed his eyes at his friend. But then, Scorpius' wand disappeared from his hand, prompting both boys to turn in the direction the spell had come from.

Rigel had his wand out, pointed towards Scorpius. He put his wand down and glared at the two of them irritably. "Will you two stop kidding around? We're in class, do your work!"

Albus and Scorpius both grumbled, retrieving their wands.

"If only I was casting jinxes on my brother without negative consequences," Albus said to Scorpius when the two of them were ready to continue again.

Scorpius laughed loudly in agreement.

* * *

><p>Albus walked with Scorpius, Rigel and Vince to their next class: potions. All of them had managed to successfully cast finite incantatem by the end of Defense class. Although, so had the majority of the class. Michael Derrick had been one person who had real difficulty with it. His aim had also been ridiculous and he had nearly hit other students rather than his partner more than once. He had been partnered up with Begonia Blishwick, who had appeared embarrassed by her partner's lack of skill.<p>

When Albus left the classroom with his friends, he made sure he and Scorpius were in conversation so Blishwick wouldn't come up to him.

They headed to the dungeons, Scorpius bragging about a shot he made over the holidays when he and Vince played Quidditch. Albus was smiling, finding amusement in Scorpius' tone of voice. He found a strange sort of hilarity out of his friend being overly proud of something so small.

They arrived outside the potions classroom, the Gryffindor's having already arrived.

"Hey Al," Rose said, coming up to him, "I just wanted to tell you, I found out from other students that Professor Snortaire is going to have us partner up with someone from the other house in this lesson. Something about house unity, as you know. All the professor's encourage it, mostly."

"Oh, cool," Albus said, "I guess?"

"Yeah, well, if you wanted to partner up for this class-,"

"Are you sure?" Albus said quickly, thinking this would be a good opportunity for Scorpius to speak with his cousin...If he could speak to his cousin when they partnered up. He would hope Scorpius wouldn't make himself look like an idiot.

"Yeah, well, why not," Rose said, shrugging, "I would prefer to work with someone I know..."

"Yeah, I get what you mean," Albus said, "But I'm doing alright with potions and you're really smart, so I mean, maybe you could help Sco-,"

Albus didn't get to finish his sentence when Professor Snortaire came bounding out of the classroom. The glowing, cheerful colours she was wearing harmonized in the strangest way with the gloom and darkness of the dungeons.

"Good morning students," she said brightly, "before we enter the classroom today, I want you to sit in pairs. I want you to work with somebody from the other house- but not with family," she looked sternly over at Rose and Albus, as if she knew what Rose had been asking earlier. She then smiled again and said, "So get into pairs and then you may come in."

"Goddammit," Albus heard his cousin say.

Albus frowned, looking over at his friends. Rigel looked offended and disgusted with the idea of working with a Gryffindor. Although for some reason, Albus figured it had to do with the idea that there was a large chance he'd end up with a muggle-born. Albus found the idea amusing. Vince, on the other hand, looked like he was trying very hard to concentrate.

Scorpius stood awkwardly beside Albus before tapping Rose on the shoulder, "Wanna work together then?"

Rose sighed, "May as well."

"I'll work with Al," Tim appeared from behind Rose. He was still as lanky as he was when Albus had first met him on the train with Rose. His hair must have been cut just over Christmas break as it was much shorter than Albus had ever seen it.

"I mean, if you're okay with that," Tim quickly said.

Albus smiled at him, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Once they had gotten sorted into their pairs, they entered the classroom and this gave Albus a good chance to look around and see who had partnered off with who.

One of the Blackthorn twins looked extremely appalled to be standing beside a dark haired Gryffindor girl Albus was sure was called Robins. The two shared a table with the other Blackthorn twin and her partner. The other twin looked rather indifferent and seemed perfectly capable of standing beside her Gryffindor partner at a normal distance.

Blishwick was partnered off with a frizzy haired girl whom Albus couldn't remember the name of. Rigel and Vince also seemed to have found their partners. Rigel didn't look so disturbed by his partner, making Albus sure he had managed to find himself someone who was, at least, a half-blood.

Albus and Tim ended up sharing a table with Rose and Scorpius, much to Albus' relief. Rose and Tim were best friends anyway, so they had no problem with it.

Professor Snortaire told them that they were to work together on making the Sleeping Draught. Albus wasn't sure why they were being forced to do this in pairs, but the curriculum was the curriculum he figured.

"Did you guys have a good Christmas?" Tim asked both Albus and Scorpius. Tim was measuring the standard ingredient for the potion and Albus added the four lavender sprigs to the mortar.

"Pretty great," Scorpius said, "you?"

"Mine was good too," Tim said, "Had extended family over. They don't know anything about Hogwarts of course so had to keep all my stuff hidden in my room."

"Sounds like a chore," Scorpius said, looking a little put off with having to do something like that.

Tim shrugged, "nothing much I can do."

Tim offered to crush the lavender and standard ingredient into a creamy paste. Rose did the same thing with hers and Scorpius' mixture.

"So who's the guy Rigel's been paired up with," Albus asked, "You know he doesn't seem as bothered as I would thought he would be."

"Oh, that's Stewart McLaggen," Rose said, "He's a twat."

McLaggen was a familiar name to Albus. He was sure more than once his father mentioned something about some arrogant, self-righteous idiot by the name of McLaggen.

"He's okay when you get to know him," Tim said, "but he's not exactly a composed individual."

They almost immediately moved on to talk about other topics. Tim wasn't much of a Quidditch enthusiast, making it hard for Albus, Rose and Scorpius to get him involved in a particular conversation on that topic.

They also continued with their potion making. Albus occasionally looked around the room to see how everyone else was doing. At one point, a Blackthorn twin and the dark haired Gryffindor girl had somehow caused their potion to explode and the cauldron was ruined. Tim said the dark haired Gryffindor girl, a muggle-born by the name of Belinda Robins, wasn't completely adept at potions.

"Well I doubt either of the Blackthorn twins is very good either," Scorpius said, "I think they only just scraped passes last year."

Professor Snortaire quickly fixed up the issue. Just a couple of wand waves and handing out a potion to anyone who got Sleeping draught on them. Everyone was soon back to working on their own potions.

For double potions, the class felt a lot shorter. Perhaps it was the fact that Albus was enjoying talking with Tim, Rose and Scorpius at the one table, or maybe it was that Tim was insisting on doing all the work. Rose had to intervene a couple of times to make Tim let Albus help him.

Before he knew it, they were all out of the classroom and headed to lunch. Albus felt that his and Tim's potion had ended up looking rather good. Though, Rose and Scorpius' had turned out better. Typical, Albus thought, as Rose would make the best potion out of the whole class.

When they arrived at the Great Hall for lunch, Bletchley came up to Albus almost immediately.

"Potter, Quidditch practice this Saturday afternoon," he said without as much as a hello.

"Yeah, sure," Albus replied.

"Have you seen Flint?" Bletchley asked him.

"No, not yet, I just-," Albus never got to finish his sentence as Bletchley pushed past him.

Albus and Scorpius both turned around to see he had gone to talk to Montague.

"That was rude," Scorpius said. Albus just shrugged, taking a seat at the table.

When he had gathered food onto his plate, that's when Ethan and Larry joined them.

"Bletchley wants to see you," was the first thing that Albus said to Ethan, taking notice that his headphones were no longer in sight.

Ethan grumbled something, heading over to Bletchley who wasn't far down the table.

"Where are his headphones?" Albus asked Larry.

"In his bag," Larry told him, "Professor Glasswell threatened to take them from him during class if he didn't put them away. I did tell him he shouldn't take it to class. Idiot now won't shut up about Quidditch _or_ music."

Albus took a couple of bites out of his sausage, then asking, "How exactly did you two become friends?"

"That's a fair point," Scorpius said, "You're both such opposites."

Larry sighed, looking back and forth between Scorpius and Albus for a moment, then decided to tell them.

"So it was in first year," Larry said, "That Filch guy was still the caretaker here. He retired the year before you two started and now it's that Forrest person. Anyway, I got into a spot of trouble with Filch, he was horrible. It was for something totally stupid too like I was accidentally walking too loud or something. Yeah, I was in his office, and Ethan had noticed him yelling at me earlier and caused enough disturbance for me to escape while he was gone. I mean, we knew each other by now of course...being in the same year and everything, we'd gotten into a few fights strangely enough. All he cared about was Quidditch, all I cared about were grades. We fought a little less after the Filch incident,_ just_ managing to keep civil really. A couple of weeks later though, Eth got himself into trouble with some Gryffindor third years. I'm not really sure what happened (Ethan keeps changing the story), but somebody cursed someone and they were pretty much going to duel. I more or less went in to save him. Of course Headmistress Sinistra managed to walk by just then and we all got a week of detention. We probably would have been throttled by the third years if she hadn't come by though. You win some, you lose some I guess. But hey, we managed to bond over curses and duelling of all things."

As soon as Larry finished, Albus asked, "So you didn't fight a mountain troll in the girl's bathroom?"

"I dunno, but Gryffindor third years are probably equal to a mountain troll," Scorpius replied with. Larry and Albus howled with laughter, earning a few awkward stares from others at the table.

Rigel and Vince came to join them soon after, Larry once again repeating his story to those two, then telling them what Scorpius had said. They both laughed as well. Ethan, at that very moment, came running back and asking what was so funny, prompting Larry to explain a third time. Ethan laughed hard as well, telling Scorpius he should consider stand-up comedy.

They ate their lunch, then headed to their classes. They chatted and laughed the whole way, not a care in the world.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, and I hope you guys are okay with the music player I introduced! **


	13. Chapter 12: Namesakes and Technology

**A/N: I didn't a few months to update this time. Wow. **

**Chapter 12: Namesakes and Technology **

Time always went quickly at Hogwarts, Albus noticed. It was the night after the Ravenclaw and Slytherin Quidditch match. They had completely wiped out Ravenclaw on the Quidditch field, much to the Slytherin team's pleasure. Albus was still on a high the following day and felt daring enough to pull out the invisibility cloak and marauders map, and headed out of the common room just after midnight.

He followed the map up to the Headmistress' office. He had been lucky enough to bump into James after the Quidditch match and asked if there was any way to find out the Headmistress' password.

James, being the resourceful person he is (Albus pushed aside the fact that Salazar Slytherin valued that particular trait), was able to tell him exactly what the current password was. Albus wasn't surprised.

Albus was able to get to the Headmistress' office with no trouble. He had to take a detour away from Peeves at one point though, which caused him a little more time to get to his destination.

"Jupiter," Albus said to the gargoyle when he arrived, having taken off his invisibility cloak.

Strangely enough, Headmistress Sinistra wasn't shown on the map to be _in_ the office. Albus didn't think about where exactly she would be, and was only glad she wasn't. This gave him time to speak with the portraits.

The gargoyle sprang to life, allowing Albus up some stairs and to a door. Albus hoped it wasn't locked as he pushed down on the handle. It seemed that Felix was with him tonight (in a spiritual sense), as the door opened and Albus stepped inside.

The Headmistress' office was circular, with bookshelves and portraits of past Heads of Hogwarts on the wall. Around the room there were floating stars, planets and galaxies. Albus was in awe as he walked around the room staring at them.

"Well, isn't this a familiar sight," a voice snarled. Albus turned to one of the portraits in fright, the voice wasn't very friendly. He found himself staring at the portrait of a man with greasy hair and a hooked nose. Albus had seen pictures of him before.

"Severus Snape," Albus said, rather dumbstruck now that he was here. _The _Severus Snape. He seemed like a twit.

Beside Snape's portrait was no doubt Albus' other namesake. He hadn't said anything yet, but Albus knew who it was. He had half-moon spectacles, his blue eyes twinkled from behind them. His hair was long and silver, as was his beard, and he had the kindest, gentlest smile on his face. Albus Dumbledore looked much more likable. Like that friendly grandpa everybody gets along with.

"And what's it to you?" Severus Snape said to Albus, a clear look of disgust on his face.

"Why Severus, I'm sure he's here to meet us," Dumbledore spoke. His voice was calm and soft. Definitely likeable, Albus figured.

Severus side-eyed Dumbledore, still with that same look on his face. "It is after hours, Headmaster, points should be taken off his house."

"If you haven't taken to noticing his tie, Severus, you'll see he's a Slytherin."

Albus hadn't wanted to get changed into his pyjamas. When he wanted to meet his namesakes, he wanted to look his best so had kept his uniform on.

Severus scoffed, "One of Potter's children, a Slytherin? How unfortunate. Not as big as a dunderhead as his brother, I suppose."

Albus had almost forgotten his brother had been in the Headmistress' office before.

"Definitely not," Albus replied to Severus' accusation, "My brother's an idiot."

Dumbledore laughed at this. What he found amusing from Albus' statement, he'll never know. Snape, on the other hand, smirked.

"My name's Albus," Albus realized he hadn't told them his name, "Albus Severus Potter."

To this, Dumbledore chuckled, "It's the greatest Pleasure, Albus Severus. I am deeply touched. Tell your father that, won't you?"

Albus smiled and gave a nod.

Snape's reaction to this information sounded something like a groan.

"In fact," Dumbledore quickly continued, "tell him weare _both_ very touched."

Now it was Albus' turn to smirk, "Sure."

"A fitting name," Dumbledore continued, "have you noticed his eyes, Severus? His father's – Lily's – eyes."

Snape made no comment on his thoughts of Albus' eyes. The boy was aware that Severus Snape had been in love with his grandmother, but he said nothing.

Instead, Snape looked at the negatives of the situation, "I shall curse whomever saw it fitting to put together the names 'Severus' and 'Potter'."

"Which would be my father," Albus told him, "Who you protected his whole life."

"Yes this is all very touching," A new, and very sarcastic, voice said, "But there is a _student_ out of _bed_. Why in my time they would have been severely punished- especially one of my own house. Though I doubt any Slytherin would have been stupid enough to-,"

"Phineas," Dumbledore said rather firmly.

Albus, on the other hand, was staring at the portrait which had spoken. The portrait was adorned in the colours of green and silver, and the man looked somewhat familiar. He had dark hair and eyes, thin eyebrows, and a pointed beard. Albus was trying to remember where he had seen him before.

"Have we met?" Albus asked.

"Phineas Nigellus Black," The portrait introduced himself, "I have a portrait at the Black house. If I recall correctly you were there as a young child. I remember seeing you, you look too much like your father to be mistaken."

Albus could only just remember, he had only been three or four at the time. They no longer went to the Black house often, but they had when they were younger. Albus had gone exploring the house and come across Phineas. He couldn't remember anything else otherwise.

"You were a rather polite child," Phineas noted, "I'm hardly surprised you would be in Slytherin."

Albus ignored whatever Phineas had just said, taking out the Marauder's Map and making sure Professor Sinistra wasn't coming back.

"The Headmistress is out looking at the stars," Dumbledore told Albus, "she loves going up to the astronomy tower at night or take a stroll through the grounds."

"When does she usually come back?" Albus asked, putting the Map into his pocket.

"Ah, whenever she fancies," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, now looking at the planets and galaxies floating around the room.

"Perhaps it would be wise to go back to the common room, Mr Potter. I'd hate to see points taken off Slytherin house," Snape said. His snarl and look of disgust had now disappeared, which Albus was rather thankful for.

"I quite agree," Dumbledore said, "with your curiosity now quenched, I hope you will make no more late detours?"

"I won't professor," Albus said quickly, having a strange urge not to disappoint the great Albus Dumbledore.

"And as soon as you can, please return both the cloak and map to your father. I dare say you will need neither of those during your time at Hogwarts," Dumbledore continued.

Now Albus was torn. He had no desire to return the map or cloak back to his father, but lied and said, "of course."

"And also," Dumbledore suddenly clasped his hands together, "I believe some congratulations are in order.

"Congratulations?" Snape was the one to speak, although the same thought went through Albus' mind.

Dumbledore then elaborated, saying to Albus, "On winning the Quidditch match yesterday, my dear boy. I dare say you've inherited your parent's skills on a broom."

"Thank you, Professor," Albus said to his older name sake.

"Perhaps Slytherin will win the house cup this year!" Albus heard Phineas Black say.

"Do well for our house, Mr Potter," Snape told him.

"I won't let you down, Professor," Albus said. It was the last promise Albus made that night, as he left not long after with a feeling of accomplishment.

* * *

><p>"What were they like?" Scorpius was asking Albus the following morning. Albus had told his friend immediately the following morning what he had done last night.<p>

Scorpius had put aside _Secrets of the Darkest Arts_. He had been reading it as he waited for Albus to wake up. Albus had given Scorpius the book to read a few days ago when he had finished with it.

Albus shrugged, "Snape didn't make much of a good first impression. I don't think he really liked me, but he wasn't so bad then when I left."

"And Dumbledore?" Scorpius asked with interest.

Albus thought for a moment, "He definitely gave off that feeling of brilliance and wisdom. He seemed gentle in a way too...caring, I guess?"

Scorpius just nodded, "Were you let down at all?"

"I really didn't know what to expect in the first place," Albus explained to him, "So not really? Maybe a little in regards to Snape, although Phineas Black seemed even worse."

"_Who?_" Scorpius asked, prompting Albus to explain exactly what had happened and what sort of conversation took place.

All the while, the two of them got dressed and headed down to breakfast. Albus even told him about Dumbledore asking him to send the map and cloak back to his father.

"No way," Scorpius said immediately, "don't even think about it."

"I wasn't going to," Albus replied, "but for some reason I feel really guilty about it."

"He's just a portrait," Scorpius explained, "it's not like he has feelings."

Scorpius brought up a good point, so Albus let the whole thing slide. He was keeping the map and cloak on him for as long as possible.

The two of them were about to go and enter the Great Hall when Professor Sinistra came in to sight and stopped Albus from going any further.

"Mr Potter," she said and Albus' heart immediately sped up. She hadn't said anything yet, but she _knew_.

"I'm aware of your detour last night," she said. Albus stared into her dark eyes, noticing there seemed to be no malicious intent.

"I-I'm sorry Professor," Albus said quickly, "I was just curious-,"

"I know, Mr Potter," Professor Sinistra stopped him immediately, "Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape explained everything. _However_, if I find out you have been out of bed after hours again, there will be consequences. Understood?"

"Yes Professor," Albus said.

Professor Sinistra smiled at him, and gave him a wink. Looking at both Albus and Scorpius, she said, "Now, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, I believe having some porridge this morning sounds wonderful."

* * *

><p>It was close to Easter break when the gang decided to head to the library for some study.<p>

It was Larry and Rigel's idea. They had then forced the others. They felt it would be a good idea to start on work that would be due after break and not leave it until the last minute.

Ethan had his headphones on, turning the volume lower in the library so you couldn't even hear a single beat of the song no matter how close you stood to him.

It was always eerily quiet in the library, at least to Albus. He always felt intimidated by the silence. There was barely even any whispering. Today, however, Albus spotted a small group of students murmuring to each other louder than usual.

"Okay, but it needs to be like Google," Albus heard one of them say as the gang passed them to find a table. This made Albus stop in his path and listen to what they were talking about.

"Yeah, like _The_ _Google Book_ or something," one of the other students said. Albus took tried to get a good look at who the students were. A couple of them were Ravenclaws- one female and the other male. The female was short and chubby, with dark hair. The male Ravenclaw was of Eastern Asian descent. Another was a Slytherin male who was overall pretty average in appearance. The fourth one was a Hufflepuff female and Albus was strongly reminded of Austin Finch-Fletchley. They all looked about sixteen or seventeen.

"We're not calling it _The Google Book_," The Ravenclaw girl hissed.

The Slytherin had taken notice of Albus and glared at him, "What are you looking at?"

"Sorry," Albus said, "I didn't mean to stare, but I just heard _Google_ and got curious."

"Well we were all sort of annoyed of the lack of search engine at the school," The Hufflepuff said.

"More like lack of computers," The Ravenclaw male corrected, "which gave us an idea. Why don't we create a search engine out of a book?"

"A book?" Albus asked, "How?"

"Well, it's a simple concept, but rather difficult to make," The Slytherin said, "you see, basically you just write what you're looking for on the first page. Then on the rest of the pages, it comes up with the results of books, so far a few from this library, which are about the said word you're searching for. For example, maybe you're looking for something on sleeping draughts, or have to do an essay on it. You write sleeping draught on the first page-,"

The Hufflepuff had taken the large book that was sitting at the middle of the table, she opened it up and wrote in elegant handwriting _Sleeping Draught_. It stayed there for a moment, before fading away. Then, on the following pages, a few book titles, their blurbs and authors appeared, all of them containing information on the sleeping draught.

"-and you get the results of what books to find," the Slytherin continued, "but it gets better."

The Hufflepuff touched the tip of her wand on the first result which came up, then all the results faded. But then what appeared in their place were more words. Pages from the book the Hufflepuff girl had tapped her wand on had appeared.

"So you're basically googling," Albus said, "or more like googling on Google scholars...but with an actual book."

"Exactly," the Slytherin said.

Albus stood silently in awe for a moment. Finally, he said, "That is brilliant, why hasn't anyone thought of this before?"

"Actually they did," the Ravenclaw female said, "Some people in the United States tried making one, but they used a far too complex system that nobody liked using it and it didn't go international."

"We're hoping this might, though," The Hufflepuff said, "not to mention it could also be improved on."

"Right now it takes so much effort to copy books separately into this one," the Ravenclaw male said, "I mean we found a spell to do it, but it's still complicated."

"It's sort of like having your own library in one book," Albus said, "like an e-reader."

"Yeah, I guess this is more of an _m_-reader," the Hufflepuff joked.

It seemed Albus had been away from his group of friends too long, as Scorpius had come over to see why he wasn't with them.

"What's an m-reader?" Scorpius asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"A working title for this thing we're creating," the Hufflepuff replied, "the m stands for magic."

Scorpius looked over at Albus for an explanation and Albus waved his hand, meaning that he'll explain later. Scorpius just shrugged and turned to look at the group.

"So who are you guys?" Scorpius asked them.

The Hufflepuff was the first to stand, as if she'd forgotten all her manners, "I'm Katrina Finch-Fletchley." She held out her hand to Albus, "I believe you're Albus Potter, right?"

"Ah, yeah," Albus took her hand, "You're one of Austin's younger siblings?"

"Yes I am," she said, "I'm in my sixth year. Malfoy, right?" she had turned to face Scorpius and held out her hand out to him too.

"Yeah, Scorpius Malfoy," he replied, taking her hand to shake it. He looked a little reluctant to do so, in fact Albus now just realized Scorpius was always hesitant to shake hands with anyone.

"Jun Feng," The Ravenclaw guy said, nodding at Albus and Scorpius, "it's a pleasure."

"Lila Silver," the Ravenclaw girl said.

The Slytherin was the last to introduce himself, "Antonius Clam."

"Pleasure," Albus said.

"So if you're a kid of Harry Potter...he's got a lot of influence right? Think you could tell him about this?" Lila asked.

Albus mulled it over for only a moment, "Yeah, I was thinking of sending dad a letter in a couple of days, I'll try and remember to mention it."

"I'll make sure to remind you," Antonius told him with a sly grin, "We need to work more on this, and you should probably do your work." Antonius turned to look over at the table where Ethan, Larry, Vince and Rigel were sitting at. All of them were looking over at Albus and Scorpius curiously. Except for Larry who was already studying.

"Well we'll see you around, I guess," Albus said to them.

"See you around, Potter," Jun said, "you too, Malfoy."

Antonius winked at Albus who just smiled back.

Albus and Scorpius then decided to walk away as the older students got to work on their google book. As they walked away Albus heard Lila say "Potter's _twelve_, Clam."

"I didn't mean the wink like _that_, Silver! Merlin's bloody beard. _Gross_."

Albus explained to his friends what the older students were doing. Larry looked fascinated, and Ethan rather excited ("This'll make essays much easier!"). Rigel tried to hide his enthusiasm, since the idea came from muggle technology (oh the horror!). Vince's face was scrunched up in thought as it often was, so Albus couldn't really tell what he was thinking.

Larry and Scorpius ended up asking more questions about Google and computers and search engines and the internet, overwhelming Albus a little since he wasn't able to completely answer their questions on how it all worked.

By the end of the day, they hadn't gotten much done. Larry and Rigel had both only finished one essay, while everyone else was barely half way through. Albus heard Larry curse the Google-book group under his breath when they arrived back at the common room.

* * *

><p>When the Easter break had arrived, there was a lot of school work that had to be done. Unfortunately, Albus and Scorpius were constantly procrastinating. They would go through <em>The Secrets of the Darkest Art <em>together, trying to take note of some of the curses. They were aware that the curses would be far too difficult for them to know how to do at their current age, but they talked about trying them in their sixth or seventh years- maybe even their fifth if they were daring enough.

They had gone through some other dark arts books, and Albus wrote down easier jinxes and hexes that he could try out. Scorpius also loved taking out the Marauder's Map and having a look at the castle.

"Hey, check it out," Scorpius pointed at the kitchens, "your brothers headed to the kitchens."

"Why doesn't he just go to breakfast?" Albus said, writing down _Densaugeo_ onto his hex list.

"Maybe there's something he wants he can't get at breakfast," Scorpius suggested, putting the map away into Albus' draw.

Albus himself also put the book he was reading on his bedside table, folding the list and putting it into his pocket. The two of them headed down to the common room to leave and go to the Great Hall, but they both noticed a figure who had fallen asleep on the floor surrounded by books and parchment.

"Rigel," Albus went over and lightly kicked their friend.

He stirred, and then sat up very suddenly, "OhMerlinisthereatest?"

"Rigel, you okay?" Albus asked.

Rigel then calmed down and said, "It's still break, isn't it?"

Albus looked over at Scorpius, wondering what was wrong with Rigel.

"Uh, yeah," Scorpius replied, "still break. We were going down to Breakfast, coming?"

"Yeah, just a moment," Rigel gathered his stuff, running up to the stairs and then running back down moments later empty handed.

Vince, Larry and Ethan had gone down earlier, and Albus figured they had probably tried to wake Rigel up without much luck.

As they were going down to the Great Hall, Ethan came sprinting from around a corner towards them. He had his headphones around his neck as always, and a sandwich hanging form his mouth. He skidded to a halt in front of the three younger boys.

Ethan took the sandwich out of his mouth, having taken a bite out of it. He chewed fast, swallowed and said, "Okay the muggle-raised are getting very excited about something."

"Okay?" Albus had no idea what Ethan could be talking about. Whatever it was, it was clearly very important news if Ethan had come to find them and didn't even wait for them to arrive to breakfast.

Before any of them could ask any questions, Ethan had taken out a Daily Prophet from his pocket and handed it to Albus.

Albus unfolded the paper, staring at the title...

_NEW APP ALLOWS TECHNOLOGY TO WORK IN WIZARDING WORLD_

_Were you raised in the muggle world? Or with muggle equipment? Are you technology savvy? Well you're in luck as some fellow tech savvy wizards and witches have come together to create a new App: TechnoMagic. The new App has been designed to allow the use of the technology products in magical areas. It will be able to be downloaded onto products by Apple, Samsung, Nokia and Android. _

_The app must be downloaded in the muggle world first before it can be used. It uses both magic and technology to create a shield around the device to allow for its use. It also gives the device full battery, thus no charge required! Now you can use your phones or computers in Diagon Alley, or students are able to use them at Hogwarts. _

_Many people are already excited! Even Arthur Weasley, now retired but had headed the newly improved Muggle Liaison's Department after the war, was incredibly enthusiastic. He has already gone out to buy an iPad.  
>"Some of my grandchildren have these, but now I can use them at home!" Weasley said.<em>

_Others were not so excited.  
>"Now children will just be on their phones at school," one mother, who wishes to remain anonymous, said, "My husbands a muggle and he said he and his friends were always on their phones or computers in class. I don't want that happening with the Hogwarts students. They won't learn anything!" <em>

_Headmistress Aurora Sinistra has informed the Prophet that there will be strict rules coming in to play if students bring technology into the classroom. It has also been hinted that there may be a new subject students can take based solely around muggle technology. _

_Will the introduction of technology be good or bad for the wizarding world? Take part in our poll (page 3) and we shall find out what the general public thinks.  
>The TechnoMagic app will be available in the next couple of days. <em>

"People are taking part in the poll like mad," Ethan told Albus, "They're already writing up responses and sending them by owl. Other people are sending messages to their parents about it so their parents can download the app onto their device and send the device to them."

"Why don't they have explanations for any of these words," Scorpius asked, "What in Merlin's name is an app, or Samsung? What does fruit have anything to do with this?"

So continued Albus' explanation on technology. Albus passed the _Prophet_ back to Ethan, and they headed to the Great Hall. Scorpius was hanging on to Albus' every word as he explained things.

Ethan had been right when they arrived at breakfast. Albus couldn't go down to eat breakfast without constantly hearing something about people talking about what they would do once they got their tablets or phones.

"I'm going to watch The Avengers on my iPad once I've got it," Albus overheard a muggle born Hufflepuff say.

"What's the Avengers?" Scorpius asked, who had also heard.

"You- You've _never_ seen The Avengers?" Albus asked in horror. Scorpius shook his head, and Albus delved straight into the explanation of who they were, and more things about Marvel, then moving onto DC and their heroes then to other well-known movies and TV shows. This lasted pretty much for the whole day. Albus found himself talking for so long, but Scorpius didn't stop him. In fact, he encouraged Albus to continue talking and asked questions himself...

"So the Thor characters are based from Nordic mythology?"..."Wolverine's a mutant thing?"..."Star Wars and Star Trek are two entirely different things... Which one had the Jedi?" ..."Wait, Batman has _no_ powers but he's still badass? But not as badass as Wonder Woman?"

...on and on it went, and everytime Albus would stop talking, Scorpius would come up with another question. Sometimes to the point where Albus nearly gave away spoilers to movies (he nearly said "Vader is Luke's father!") but decided against those, because it would be fun to see his friends reactions when he watched them.

"So I can come over to your place sometime during the summer to watch all these?" Scorpius asked.

"Sure," Albus said, flipping through his Herbology book, "Pretty sure my parents would like to have you over again."

Finally, Scorpius had stopped asking questions and the two of them delved into their herbology essay.

* * *

><p>After Easter Break, everything died down somewhat. Of course, so many owls started coming in with electronics. One could now walk around Hogwarts and see people talking on their phone or playing angry birds in a corner or watching a movie.<p>

Turns out there were 'hot spots' around Hogwarts. The hot spots being places where there was less magic, so the App worked better. Some classrooms the Apps worked better than others. The Transfigurations classroom, for example, was one of the best places to use an electronic device. They were quickly banned from there. The Great Hall was okay to use as well, as were some random corners of the castle. Albus had heard Gryffindors and Ravenclaws being happy with being in Towers- turned out they worked well there. Unfortunately, there were many disgruntled Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, who were having difficulty getting their things to work in their common rooms. The best place, however, for electronics, was outside. And many people would go out during their breaks.

Unfortunately, the App itself was proving to have some troubles after a few days of use. It would sometimes stop working, so people wouldn't be able to use their electronics at all. Sometimes it wouldn't keep the battery full and people had to send their electronics back to be charged. Other times, the app would cause the persons screen to randomly crack (people had been charming their equipment so if they dropped it, it wouldn't break, so it _had _to be the app) and other people had gotten viruses.

So yes, as amazing as the app was, there were still many difficulties still with it.

Many wizarding-raised students were getting a huge kick out of seeing and using the muggle devices though. They had started pestering their parents for them, from what Albus had heard. Tim had allowed Scorpius to use his iPad at lunch one day and Scorpius had gotten far too enthusiastic. Scorpius had immediately sent an owl to his father the following day asking for one. His father's reply? We'll see.

It apparently wasn't good enough for Scorpius as he immediately sent another letter, this time demanding one rather than asking politely.

"You need to be careful," Albus said, "if you're too rude, parents always so no. You need to stay calm."

"I just really need an iPad," Scorpius said, scribbling furiously on some parchment. Albus wasn't quite sure what his friend was writing, but he didn't bother asking.

* * *

><p>It was the day before the Hufflepuff and Slytherin Quidditch match. Albus was out in the halls alone, waiting behind a suit of armour. He had his list of hexes and jinxes, waiting to use them on an unaware passer-by.<p>

As Albus waited, he suddenly heard a ball bouncing across the corridor. Albus peeked his head around, staring at the pink bouncy ball. Maybe it was a trap laid by Peeves? Albus looked up and down the corridor, then up at the roof and even behind him (although there was a wall). When Albus was sure nobody else was in the corridor, he went over to the ball, picking it up in his hands.

Just a normal, pink bouncy ball. Albus turned it in his hand, there was nothing odd about it.

Albus suddenly heard voices and footsteps from around the corner. He pocketed the ball and dived back behind the suit of armour. He slowly watched as an older group of students walked past. Albus put his wand up the ready.

"_Densaugeo_," Albus whispered, pointing his wand at the group.

A Hufflepuff fourth year stumbled backwards when the spell hit her.

"Rina!" one of the others in the group yelled out.

The Hufflepuff girl – Rina – suddenly had her hands covering her mouth. Albus could just make out her teeth growing at an exponential rate.

"Hold up, I've got this," somebody else said. They said something else, casting a spell on Rina stopping the growth of her teeth. It didn't put them back to normal as the girl looked like an ugly beaver.

Albus covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing.

But the older students were rather smart, and one of them came over to look behind the suit of armour.

"Urgh, I thought I saw the spell come from over here," one of Rina's friends, who had a bad case of acne, grabbed Albus by the collar and pulled him into sight.

"That's Potter, that is," a male Hufflepuff said, "I thought they said he wasn't like his brother."

"Yeah, well I'm quite sure his brother doesn't go around cursing random people," the girl holding Albus said.

Now Albus was insulted. How _dare_ they compare him to his brother? Albus was ready to pull his wand back out and curse the lot of them, or throw some colourful insults their way. That's when Professor Browndragon came into view.

"And what in Merlin's name is happening here?" He asked, coming over.

"It's Rina, sir," the girl holding Albus said, "Potter's cursed her."

Browndragon's eyes went wide and he looked over at Rina. "Oh dear, Miss Wilders, you're best off to go to the hospital wing. Your friends should go with you." Browndragon turned around to face Albus and the girl holding him, "Let him go Miss Pomfert, I'll handle him."

Pomfert let go of Albus, glaring at him, before running off after her friend to go to the hospital wing. This left Albus alone with Professor Browndragon.

"Now, Mr Potter, perhaps you should explain exactly what happened," Browndragon asked.

Albus shrugged, "I just...I was itching to try out these hexes and jinxes..."

"Not a very Slytherin thing to do, cursing people from behind statues. Sounds like a Gryffindor thing," Browndragon said, "of course I understand your curiosity, Mr Potter, but patience is essential."

"I'm sorry Professor," Albus said, "it won't happen again." And he wasn't lying. He didn't like that doing this had caused him to not only be compared to his brother, but also being compared to any Gryffindor? No thanks.

"Good, good," Browndragon said, "Walk with me, young Albus, I hear you know my cousin Thomas."

Albus was reluctant to take speak with Professor Browndragon, but decided it would be rude to decline so walked with beside him.

"You always manage to impress me, Albus, you're wand work is very good," Browndragon said.

Albus cringed at the Professor's use of his first name and said, "If you don't plan on calling me Mr Potter, sir, at least just call me Al."

"But Albus is such a fine name," Browndragon said, "named after the famed Albus Dumbledore himself, hm?"

"Yes," Albus said, "I met him recently. I mean not him- his portrait."

"Portraits are such crude impressions of what one was in life," Browndragon explained to him, "Did you meet Severus Snape too?"

Albus nodded, "He seemed a bit...unpleasant."

"But just because one seems unpleasant does not mean they are a bad person. The same can be said for the opposite: just because one seems pleasant does not mean they are a good person."

Albus raised an eyebrow at that. '_Really?' _was the one thought that went through his mind. And how would Browndragon know that?

"Take young Tom, for example. I don't know if you've seen him angry, but he's got a nasty temper that boy. He can come off being rather cruel at times, but he's really wonderful. All he wants is the best for the world," Browndragon said.

"That's obvious," Albus said, "but I've never seen him angry before."

"Oh he must really like you then," Browndragon said. He looked away and out a window the two had paused at.

There was a soft wind which came through the open window. The young Slytherin looked out into the ground where students were sitting- now very few had electronics on them. The sun in the horizon was sinking and the sunlight glimmering in the water. The white tomb of Albus Dumbledore could also be seen at the edge of the lake. No student ever sat near it out of respect. Albus felt he should visit it sometime as it seemed appropriate. Maybe say hi from his dad...which seemed stupid, but people always talked to the dead like that. Besides, now didn't feel like a good time. But Albus knew when the time would come he'd know right away.

"Albus Dumbledore on the other hand," Browndragon started, and Albus had completely forgotten what they had been talking about. "Dumbledore was said to have been kind to his students, of course. I'm aware how powerful he was and what he did to the school...but to leave an orphaned child with abusive relatives? To hire dangerous Professors without realizing their links to the Dark Lord? Having the Philosopher's stone in the school? What did he think was going to happen: nothing? Of course He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named would come for it," Browndragon now looked straight at Albus, "I understand why people called his methods questionable."

Browndragon moved away from the window to continue walking. Albus didn't want to leave though. He liked the view from the window and leaned against the sill.

"I will see you in class, Mr Potter," Browndragon said to him when he realized Albus wasn't going anywhere.

"Yes Professor," Albus said, staring out the window. He heard Browndragon walk away.

Albus stayed at the window, even after the sun had set. He pondered over what Professor Browndragon had said about Albus Dumbledore.

**A/N: Hope you all don't mind the introduction of technology in the magical world (probably about time anyway...but as always, there's problems with it). I'm terrible with coming up with app names and TechnoMagic just came to mind, but my god it's terrible.  
>I also hope Dumbledore and Snape were mostly in character and not completely OOC.<strong>


	14. Chapter 13: It's a Wrap

**A/N: Hey guys! I was going to update this a while ago but then stuff happened. Then I thought I should really get this up around Christmas time, so Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! **

**This is going to be a long author's note (if you don't want to read it, just scroll past the bold section) because I was left a lot of reviews by GlenCoco (you go, Glen Coco!) and they bought up some good points/questions I wanted to answer/elaborate on. **

**But I also want to say that when reviewing, even if you find _the worst_ fanfic you have ever come across...like, it's the worst piece of writing you have ever read in your whole life, you should always point out one thing good about it. I don't care if it's one bloody line or word in the whole fic, always say _one good thing_, at the very least. That's why they say "if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all". Just one. Good. Thing. **  
><strong> On the bright side, you're not forced to read a fic you don't like. <strong>

**Although, on the note of 'not being a very good fic', my 14/15 year old self did plan the whole thing and write much of the beginning of it. I'm in a process of 'how the f*ck do I fix this plot' since I'm determined to finish this. So I kinda just wanna say: bear with me, I hope I can fix the bad stuff as I go and it'll get better. I'm not sure how it'll work out though. **

**Okay, now onto the stuff that GlenCoco (what a champion) mentioned. **  
><strong> Firstly, in regards to the replacement of teachers, I sort of imagine they're all retired (or dead) because they all seemed pretty old during Harry's time at Hogwarts. <strong>  
><strong> Secondly, I didn't even notice how many of my OCs had colours in their names. Well, there's only one thing to do- *pulls out colour chart* so which colours <em>haven't <em>I used yet? (Fun fact: Blackthorn is a street name near my place which is where I got the name from in the first place). **  
><strong> In regards to Tom visiting Ollivanders, my younger self clearly just didn't think any better (and to be honest, a lot of the answers to the questions are 'my younger self was stupid' so?)<strong>  
><strong> You can pronounce Browndragon however you want. =P Although I had originally planned to change his entire name, I never got around to doing that and he stayed as Nigel Browndragon. *sighs* it's so horrible. <strong>

**Maybe I'm a pessimist (or because I have a horribly racist, homophobic parent) but I really don't see Wizarding Society having progressed too much, no matter what they did to try and fix it. I imagine the prejudice is still there, but most people keep it within their close family/friend groups and, you know, don't reveal it openly in public. Although a lot of the younger ones who do use the term 'mudblood' will grow out of it, and honestly are just being stupid kids most of the time (I'm aware not all children are like this, but Albus and most of his friends are). **

**With the auror training thing, they do still go through the three(?) years of training. They just need to do the test to be able to get into the training. I got the idea from a friend who was going in to medicine and to be accepted into the course they had to take a test and the top 5% or something got in. So Tom's doing all the character, aptitude and all the other stuff now I guess. I just haven't gone into it greatly.**

**I'm always telling myself to remember the characters are only really young, and they're bound to be so stupid at times. Albus is also supposed to be really, _really_ impressionable btw, and even if at times its so face-palm inducing, it's necessary for the storyline. I guess it allows for some humour. **

**The Dark Lord Textbook is meant to be iffy. I mean, how else are they going to be unbiased about _Voldemort_? **  
><strong> I'm also surprised nobody's ever mentioned Mundungus Fletcher? I just try and mention characters every now and then because there's so goddamn many, and to remind people "yes, it's the Harry Potter universe despite the tragic number of OCs". <strong>  
><strong> I have a document with all the names of my OCs and basic information about them. It really helps, but sometimes I forget the existence of people. I should find a way to kill them all or something (there's an idea). <strong>

**I believe my younger self was still debating on making Sinistra the Headmistress and only decided on it recently. So that's why it wasn't mentioned earlier because of the indecisiveness of yours truly. *face-palms*.**

**Gosh, I think that's everything. People are always free to ask questions and point things out. There's actually a lot of things I realized that I really need to change in future chapters. Hopefully I can remember all of them. **

**So yes, now to the chapter. I also want to say before you start reading: assholes exist in every house (except maybe Hufflepuff). **

**Chapter 13: It's a Wrap [for second year]! **

The Slytherin Quidditch team was out on the field for the last time this term. They were up against Hufflepuff.

_This was it _was all Albus could think of in the change rooms.

"You are so screwed, Al," Ethan came running in to the change rooms.

"You're late, Flint!" Bletchley growled.

"Yeah, yeah, you know I'm great, it's all good," Ethan hushed the captain, looking back at Albus. "You know that Hufflepuff you cursed yesterday?"

Albus had told his friends about the jinx he had cast, and running into Professor Browndragon (who didn't even take points off him). He had been scolded by Larry and Rigel, but the others laughed about it.

Ethan had paused for dramatic effect before continuing, "She's the Hufflepuff seeker."

Austin Finch-Fletchley, who was standing beside Albus, groaned. "What are you doing going around cursing people?"

"Is she dead?" Bletchley looked perhaps a little too eager at the prospect.

"Nah, Madam Pomfrey was able to fix her up good," Ethan said, "but she's out there for blood."

Albus scoffed, "Yeah, good luck with that, huh? Hufflepuff's are weaklings."

"Excuse you," Austin glared at him.

"No offense," Albus said quickly, "I have family in Hufflepuff too."

"Yeah, well how do you feel when people assume all Slytherins are evil?" Austin asked.

"You make a fair point," Albus said, then turned to Ethan, "I'm screwed."

Ethan expression turned to one of annoyance, then he gave Austin a look which said '_seriously'. _

"Potter's got the right idea," Bletchley suddenly said, "Never underestimate the enemy. Flint, get your clothes on, we're going onto the field.'

Albus had never seen anyone change so fast. However, Ethan was still putting on his shoes when they lined up to go out onto the field.

"I swear Flint, if you're still changing when we go out onto the field I'm throwing you into a pit of Hungarian Horntails," Albus heard Bletchley say.

As always, when they were announced, they entered the stadium. Ethan was right of course, the Hufflepuff seeker was the girl Albus had cursed yesterday. She was a couple of years older than him, so probably a fourth year. Her teeth were back to normal, but she frowned at Albus when she saw him.

When the game had begun, the beginning was quite uneventful. Ethan had been able to score two goals and the beaters were doing a pretty good job of keeping away the bludgers. The Slytherin chasers and beaters weren't being as brutal as they usually were. Especially Ethan, who liked to make a game messy, hadn't even tried to break anyone's bones or push them off their broom. Maybe the Hufflepuff team were just easy to beat without making it harder for themselves.

At one point, Albus and Hufflepuff girl – Rina Wilders? Wasn't it? – Were flying fairly close to each other.

"You're teeth are looking splendid today," Albus told her, only stealing a glance at her before looking around the pitch again.

"Thank you," Wilders replied, "I can't say the same for you."

Albus couldn't help but laugh at the comeback. Maybe he deserved it.

In the next five minutes the game started to get rougher. It wasn't the Slytherins initiating it, however. Instead, the Hufflepuff's were slowly getting a little more violent. It was the most absurd thing Albus had ever seen.

One of the Hufflepuff beaters had hit Montague in the head and yelled out, "SORRY! OH MY GOD I WAS AIMING FOR HIS ARMS!"

But Montague had already fallen off his broom and onto the ground, unconscious. At least this time it wasn't Ethan. But for a moment, Ethan had looked over towards Montague instead of looking around him. A second was all that was needed and a Hufflepuff chaser stole the quaffles with ease. Even Albus heard Ethan curse loudly.

Hufflepuff was able to score at least twice before Ethan was able to take back the quaffle.

"For Merlin's sake, Finch-Fletchley, get your head in the game!" Albus heard Bletchley yell to Austin.

The commentator, who was still Dominique, then said- "And it looks like Wilders has seen the snitch!"

This caused Albus to take his concentration off the rest of the game (honestly, what was he _doing_!?). Albus noticed Wilders zooming down and quickly followed her. In seconds they were beside each other in a nose dive, but Albus couldn't see the snitch...that's when he realized what was happening and pulled up quickly.

"And Wilders tries to pull off a Wronski Feint! Nearly got Potter too, but you'll have to do better than that," Dominique said.

A collection of curse words went through Albus' mind. That had been embarrassing to be tricked like that.

Albus went back to flying just above the game, squinting to find the snitch. He moved away from the sun which had appeared from behind the clouds. It was starting to get in the way.

Finally, Albus saw the snitch, flying near the Slytherin goals. Albus was about to speed off towards it when Wilders flew right in front of him, causing Albus to rear slightly on his broom. Wilders managed to get a head start and was already close to the snitch.

Albus, now cursing out loud, flew as fast as his broomstick could fly towards the snitch which was now on the move.

The two of them were neck and neck, but only for a moment. Albus managed to move past her, but he was pushing his broom very hard. Albus nearly contemplated on jumping off his broom like he had done against Gryffindor. He decided against it, and instead stretched his arms out to see if he could get it.

He was pretty sure he wasn't about to get it, but his fingertips brushed against the snitch. Albus shuffled forward on his broom. That was all he needed and he managed to grab it with his fingers, then gripped it tightly in his hand. Albus laughed in delight.

Victory was theirs.

* * *

><p>The Slytherins were cheering and chanting repeatedly the names of everybody on the team. "POTTER, POTTER, POTTER" they chanted for a moment before starting "FLINT, FLINT, FLINT" and then Bletchley, Finch-Fletchley, Lament, Bole and even Montague, though he was carted off to the hospital wing.<p>

"This is so great!" Scorpius was jumping up and down with excitement. He, Rigel, Larry and Vince had come down to the change rooms to see Albus and Ethan. Moments later, even Rose came running in, causing the team to freak out before Albus calmed them down.

"Check it out, Al!" Rose had pulled a phone from her pocket. Albus took it and stared at the picture she had taken of him during the game. Albus flipped through the pictures, and noticed she had taken a lot. Including picture of the spectators.

"Merlin's name, what is that?" Scorpius asked with excitement.

"It's a phone," Rose told him, "and I took some pictures with it."

"See, look," Albus went through the steps of how to take a picture with the phone, and he took a selfie with Scorpius. Albus passed the phone back to Rose.

"I want one," was all Scorpius said, eyeing the phone with a glint of hunger in his eyes.

"I'm sure your parents will get you everything you want," Albus told him.

"As great and touchy feely as this all is," Bletchley said loudly, "Anyone not on the team, GET OUT!"

The others went back up to the castle, but Scorpius said he would wait outside for Albus. Aside from the fact that Montague had ended up in the hospital wing (and of course Albus went to see him), it had been the best day Albus had had in a long while.

* * *

><p>Albus sat with Ethan on the grounds one fine afternoon. He was studying and finishing off homework, as was Ethan. Although Ethan hadn't gotten very far. He had his headphones on, but Albus wasn't quite sure if his friend was listening to music. Ethan was staring off at a group of other students close-by them.<p>

Albus wished Scorpius was there, but his best friend had gone off to find Tim. Scorpius wanted to see if he still had his iPad.

Rigel, Larry and Vince had gone to the library. Albus, Ethan and Scorpius felt it was a nice day to be outside. Of course, then Scorpius had run off. This left just Albus and Ethan.

Ethan was still glaring in the direction of people. Albus was trying to do his homework, but somehow Ethan's mood wasn't helping his concentration.

Albus finally looked up and had a good look at where Ethan was staring. He recognised the Ravenclaw seeker, Curtis Mane, immediately. Mane was a fifth or sixth year and had more of a beater's build. He was sitting next to a Slytherin girl with brunette hair and fair skin. They appeared to be flirting. Suddenly, Albus remembered back to a conversation on the train they had after Christmas break.

The Slytherin girl was Pucey– Ethan's crush.

Albus looked over at Ethan, who was still glaring in their direction. Albus scooted closer to his friend. Okay, so he was a twelve year old kid. Trying to help a fourteen year old who would have much more experience with girls would probably not work. But he had to try.

Albus took off Ethan's headphones, causing Ethan to look over at him wide-eyed. It was as if he'd forgotten Albus was even there.

"She should totally be dating a respectable, Slytherin, pure-blood like you," Albus told him, "He is so beneath her."

Ethan looked relieved by what Albus said, "Tell me about it! Larry keeps saying _I_ could do better, I keep saying _she_ could do better! With me!"

Ethan put his headphones down on the ground in front of him. He started fiddling with his fingers.

"Let me handle this," Albus said, standing up. He didn't want Ethan going over there and doing something stupid.

Albus was mainly doing this because he wanted to see what type of person this Pucey girl was. Rigel never had anything nice to say about her, nor did Larry. Perhaps they were judging her too harshly, Albus thought.

He wasn't sure what exactly he was going to say when he went up to the two of them, but they seemed to start the conversation for him.

"Oh heey," Pucey said with a shrill voice, "I know you, you're little bitty Potter."

She pinched Albus' cheek and he grimaced. Now he was starting to understand what was so off putting about her and he hadn't even said a word.

"My name's Albus," He told her.

Mane was scowling at him in a way that reminded Albus of Severus Snape.

"I was just talking with Curty here," Pucey said, putting her arm around her boyfriend, "that I can't beeelieve he was beaten by a twelve year old child! Ha!" She laughed obnoxiously.

Albus was deeply regretting his decision to come over.

"And who is it that you're sitting with?" Pucey leant slightly to the side to look around Albus over at Ethan, "Oh yeah, what's his name?"

"Ethan Flint," Albus clenched his fists. How could she not know him? "He's the best Quidditch player in the school."

"Oh don't be so humble," Pucey tapped the tip of her finger on Albus' nose, "I'm sure you're the best player in the school."

Albus felt himself go red, but it was not in embarrassment. He just really, really hated her.

"Besides," Pucey continued, "I hear, Flint's, you know..."

She spoke as if Albus should know exactly what she was talking about. Albus merely stared at her in confusion, that's when Mane came in to elaborate.

"A Batty boy," Mane said with a cruel smile.

Albus was still confused, so Mane continued, sounding very belittling, "A fairy, a pillow-biter, a queer."

"There's nothing wrong with being gay," Albus said instantly, "besides he's not homosexual." Albus knew for a fact Ethan was bisexual, but he didn't have to say that.

"_Really_?" Pucey asked incredulously, "Well whaddya know."

Mane was laughing, however, "The kids pulling our leg. He's probably a twink himself."

Albus didn't hesitate and pulled his wand out. This made Mane laugh even louder, "What are you going to do big boy? Shoot sparkles at me?"

Albus gripped his wand tighter. He looked back over at where he and Ethan had been sitting, only to find that Ethan was now gone. Great.

Albus looked back over at Mane, "I'm not done with you, Mane." The Ravenclaw only curled over with laughter. Albus then looked at Pucey and said, "and you...you are a patronizing bitch. Larry's right, Eth is aiming too low."

He didn't elaborate on what he was talking about and simply walked away. He went to gather his stuff and headed inside, wanting to find where Ethan had gone and maybe, if he could find Scorpius, complain like there was no tomorrow.

After walking sometime through the corridors, Albus heard an angry laugh from around a corner and some laughter. When Albus turned the corner, he noticed Ethan was covered in feather.

_James_, Albus' immediate thoughts were. However, he noticed that Fred was standing in front of Ethan, laughing the hardest. Or not James, then.

Ethan had now pulled his wand out and Albus went and intervened, "Will you guys _not_?"

"Why not?" Ethan asked angrily, "this little punk-,"

"-is my cousin," Albus interrupted, "I know they do stupid things, but could you not? Not now." Albus pushed Ethan's wand arm down.

Fred's laughter had quickly calmed and he said, "Oh, this a friend of yours, Al? He should've said something."

"Get these feathers off me," Ethan said, starting to raise his wand again.

"They'll shed off in a few minutes," Fred explained, "Sorry. I've been doing it to people all day."

Albus turned to Fred and snapped, "Do yourself a favour and don't do it to Slytherins."

Fred took a step away from his cousin, his hands flying up, "Alright, Mr Grumpy."

Albus ignored Fred's words, turning to Ethan, hissing, "Put your wand away."

Ethan stashed his wand back into his pocket. Albus took hold of Ethan's feathery arm and pulled him away and the two started to walk the corridors.

"Sorry about that," Albus said, bitterness escaping into his voice.

"Don't apologise. It was your cousin, not you," Ethan was starting to pluck some of the feathers off. He stared at one of them with disgust before throwing it aside. "How'd it go with Pucey?"

"Awful," Albus said, "She's patronizing and Mane is the biggest asshole in all the universes. You should have heard him, he is _such_ a homophobic bastard I have no idea how he's still walking and hasn't been beaten to death or crushed by his own stupidity and ego."

Ethan stopped in his tracks, leaning against the closest wall and slowly sliding down onto the floor. His shoulders were slumped and his head was hanging so Albus couldn't see his expression. Ethan was always such a happy-go-lucky person and Albus wondered what had happened.

"You okay?" Albus asked him, walking over.

"I've just had a bad day," Ethan replied. Albus was pretty sure there was more to it, but he wasn't going to push.

Albus sat down next to him, putting his arm around him, "We all have them, brother."

* * *

><p>Ethan had quickly gone back to his old, normal self. There was something slightly different about him still. Like, his taste of jokes and pranks had mellowed. He had also seemingly gotten over Pucey much to the delight...of...well...everyone. Besides Scorpius, who still had no idea who Pucey was.<p>

"SHE WAS SO PATRONIZING," Albus had yelled to Scorpius when he had finally found him that day (turns out Tim's iPad had gone flat and he had to be sent home). "AND MANE CAN-," the end of that sentence was followed by powerful swear words he had never used before, but had heard from the older students. It had left Scorpius standing in shock and confusion.

Now it was coming to the end of term, which meant second years would have to choose their subjects for the upcoming years. Albus took a good look at the list:

_Arithmancy  
>Care of Magical Creatures<br>Divination  
>Muggle Studies<br>Muggle Technology Studies  
>Study of Ancient Runes<em>

Albus signed himself up for Care of Magical Creatures, since he knew Hagrid would never forgive him if he didn't. He took Study of Ancient Runes, since it sounded particularly interesting to him.

Albus wasn't sure if he should take any other subjects and decided to leave it at that. He looked at Scorpius' sheet of paper. Scorpius had decided to do both Muggle subjects and also Care of Magical Creatures (after taking a look at what Albus had chosen). Rigel had taken all of them except for the muggle studies subjects. Vince was having a hard time choosing, so they were trying to help him.

"Okay, for starters we're all doing Care of Magical Creatures," Scorpius told him, "So you have to take that."

"If you want a good bludge subject, I hear Divination is the way to go," Albus said.

"Or you could do something useful like Arithmancy or Ancient Runes," Rigel pointed out.

"Hey, muggle studies is useful too," Scorpius said to Rigel. Then he looked back at Vince and said, "The fact that we come from Wizarding families should make you want to do muggle studies, Vince, especially the technology one! I mean, can you imagine using computers and stuff! They're bringing in computers!"

Vince ticked off Muggle Technology Studies for his second one.

"They're bringing in computers?" Albus asked excitedly, "Now I'm tempted to take that one. I could bludge off and play games and stuff instead."

"Don't even think about it," Rigel said, taking Albus' paper off him, "have you finished with it?"

Albus shot a glare at Rigel, but then sighed and said, "Yeah. I guess."

Rigel was about to say something else when they interrupted by a "POTTER! 'EY POTTER!"

Albus wasn't used to being yelled at like that. Most of the time when anyone was yelling out "POTTER" it was towards his brother. However, they were in the Slytherin common rooms so it was, well, impossible.

Albus turned his head to see Antonius Clam running up towards him with a piece of parchment. Albus stood up to see what he had to say.

"Thanks for telling your father about the Google book thing," Clam said. He waved the parchment in front of Albus' face, which was when the younger Slytherin noticed it was a letter. He couldn't read it though as Clam waved it around wildly.

"Somebody wants to buy it," Clam told him, "the idea and stuff, we'd all get profits and things. It's going to sell, this is!"

"That's brilliant!" Albus said. Even though he wasn't involved with the project, he was excited. He couldn't believe his father managed to find somebody who was interested.

"What's brilliant?" Ethan had walked over, followed closely by Larry who was carrying a large pile of books.

"The Google book idea I told you guys about," Albus told him.

Ethan's eyes widened and he looked over at Clam, giving him a once over. Ethan's demeanour suddenly changed as he slumped a little, trying to look cool. He said to Clam, "That's really great. Maybe we could celebrate some time, you know? You and me, dinner..."

Albus was very confused.

Clam looked very flattered, but then said, "Maybe if you were older, mate." He winked at Ethan, then turned to Albus. One last time he said, "Thanks again Potter, I'm going to tell the others! We'll never forget this."

Clam then turned and left the Common Room to find his friends.

The group was silent for a moment, but it was broken by Ethan, "I'm going to die alone." He sounded exasperated.

"We're only fourteen, Eth," Larry put a comforting arm around his friend. Unfortunately, Larry wasn't able to hold his pile of books with one hand, and they all fell to the floor. One landed on Rigel's head.

* * *

><p>Albus' second year at Hogwarts was complete. The young boy was staring out the train window into the vast country side.<p>

He wasn't listening to his friend's conversations, his mind elsewhere. He was thinking about what Professor Browndragon had said a while back about Dumbledore..._Putting an orphaned child with abusive relatives._ The more Albus thought about, the more he realized Browndragon was right.

Was Albus Dumbledore really the great wizard his father (and everyone else, for that matter) made him out to be? And if not, then did that mean Voldemort really wasn't _as bad_ as his father made him out to be? And Browndragon had said that portraits were crude imitations of life. Had Albus Dumbledore really been that kind? Or was it an act? The same could be asked about Snape, Albus realized. Was Snape as horrible as the portrait made him out to be? His father spoke highly of him too, although he did say the man had flaws...but didn't everyone?

"Oi, Al, you gonna join us or should we eat all these?" Scorpius called over to him.

Albus looked away from the window and over to his friends who were all surrounded by sweets. Scorpius had his hand in a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans.

"May I have one?" Larry asked Scorpius. Scorpius offered the box to Larry, who took it and then ate a bean before spluttering everywhere.

"What was it?" Scorpius asked, looking mildly concerned.

"...Brussel Sprouts," Larry whispered. He passed the box back to Scorpius, looking put off.

Ethan was bouncing up and down slowly to whatever music he was listening to on his headphones. Rigel was opening chocolate frogs and looking at the cards, as well as eating the chocolate. Vince was stuffing his face with pumpkin pasties.

"Want anything, Al?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, I'll take whatever," Albus said.

None of them were no longer dressed in their school robes. There were only a couple of hours before they arrived at Kings Cross.

Albus found himself eating some liquorice wands, surprised that nobody had walked into their compartment or interrupted them. That thought was short lived, of course, when James came stumbling in.

"Oh this had better be good," Albus said to his older brother. This train ride may have ended up being such a good one. Alas, James had to come in and ruin everything.

"I wanted the cloak and map back," James said, "Did you end up meeting Dumbledore and Snape?"

"That would be _Professor_ Dumbledore and _Professor_ Snape," Albus corrected him, "and yes, I did."

James rolled his eyes, "They're dead anyway, who cares." Then he leaned against the doorway of the compartment, grinned and said, "What'd you think of them?"

"Respect for the dead, James. They were alright I guess...not what I expected..._less_ than what I expected," Albus said.

"You were _disappointed_?" James sounded incredibly surprised, "get out! Really?"

"I didn't say I was disappointed," Albus told him, "and you should probably be the one getting out."

James grumbled something under his breathe, but then closed the compartment door with a slam.

"At least he's gotten a bit more civilised," Scorpius pointed out. Albus didn't reply, instead aiming a chocolate frog packet at his friend's face.

* * *

><p>The train slowed down to a stop. Albus and his friends were all ready to exit the train.<p>

"Hugo and Lily are going to be so excited to be coming to Hogwarts," Albus told Scorpius.

"Will they be Gryffindorks?" Scorpius asked.

Albus shrugged. He knew the answer was yes, of course. Lily had always wanted to be a Gryffindor and he was pretty sure Hugo wouldn't settle for anywhere else.

They all walked out onto the platform, looking around for their parents. If they didn't see them, then heading off the platform to find them there.

"So I'll ask my parents if you can come over for a few days," Albus said, "we'll marathon a tonne of movies."

"I'll also see if you can come to my place at any point," Scorpius told him, "it's long overdue."

"Too true," Albus said, "I want to see what your place looks like. It must be massive!"

The two started to argue over whose place was larger and the coolest. Scorpius started arguing that at least Albus had a television and electronics. Scorpius didn't have any of that. Albus countered that his parents would no doubt buy him what he asks if he begs enough.

A smaller, red-headed person suddenly appeared between the two of them as they had been quarrelling.

"Hi, Al!" Lily said, "Hi Scorpius!" Her eyes were wide and excited. She was still looking at Scorpius when she said, "I'm going to be starting Hogwarts after summer!"

"Yeah, Al was telling me," Scorpius said, looking amused. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Trust me, it's going to be awesome."

"Especially if you're in Slytherin," Albus butted in. If only somebody else in the family could be in the same house so he wasn't the black sheep.

"Sorry Al," Lily said, "but I've been wanting to be in Gryffindor since, like, _forever_...But Hugo might be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw! He's dead set on breaking Weasley tradition. He doesn't suit Slytherin though."

The news surprised Albus, but it made him feel better. He could only imagine his Uncle Ron's expression if Hugo wasn't in Gryffindor. It would be priceless.

"Well I'll be seeing you around," Scorpius said to the two Potter's upon seeing his own parents.

"I'll owl you," Albus told him.

Scorpius was already walking away, but he turned around and said, "text me!"

"When we both have phones," Albus promised.

Albus watched Scorpius disappear behind the crowds. Then, he turned and followed Lily to find their family. Albus prayed to whatever Gods may exist that this summer would turn out to be a good one.


End file.
